The Substitute
by Lovely1
Summary: A new staff member at Hogwarts has secrets up her sleeve. What does this mean for Harry and his friends? AU 5th Year, Written Pre OoP. Back on Hiatus. 35 Up.
1. The Letter

****

The Letter

Harry sat in his room looking out his window. The thirty first of July, and his 15th birthday had come and gone. He had received the usual cakes and goodies from Hagrid and the Weasly family. There had also been gifts from Ron, Hermione and Sirius. Ginny Weasley had also sent a gift, and a mushy birthday card. What had Harry worried was he had received no letter from Hogwarts informing him of next term and what books he would need. His aunt and uncle had said nothing of his birthday, preoccupied with his cousin Dudley's instead. 

Dudley's birthday had been weeks ago but they were still carrying on about it. They were down there now, laughing loudly and carrying on for Harry's sake. Dudley still was carrying on about his new computer and various other expensive gifts, as well as the complete new wardrobe promised to him by Aunt Marge. Dudley had in fact gotten so large last year that he out grew his school uniform and had to wear an orange muumuu until he lost enough weight to fit in a uniform again. It didn't take to long after wearing the muumuu for Dudley to starve himself down to a surprisingly trimmer figure. 'Good' Harry thought, 'his hand-me-downs will fit better now.'

From below, Harry heard the postman bring the mail and Uncle Vernon thundering off to retrieve it. It wasn't long before there was a bellow from downstairs.

"HARRY! YOU GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE" Uncle Vernon roared.

Harry went down the stairs wondering what all of the fuss was about. He wasn't expecting anything by mail. All of his things came through the owl post.

"Read this." Uncle Vernon demanded waving a letter in his face.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys:

I am writing you to inform you that there have been some changes to the manor in which your nephew, Harry Potter, will be transported to Hogwarts this year. Due to circumstances beyond the control of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic, we feel that it would not be in the safest interest of Harry to take the Hogwarts Express, which departs on the first of September. 

Harry will be transported by an authorized representative from Hogwarts, Meagan Slayton. Miss Slayton will arrive at your home on the evening of the 31st of August to pick up Harry. She will be carrying identification in the form of a drivers license issued by the State of Texas in the United States. In addition to that, she will also be carrying a letter from myself, a letter from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, as well as a letter from Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, authorizing the transport. Please check that the person picking Harry up on that evening is carrying these documents. 

We have made arrangements for all of Harry's school books and needed supplies for the next term to be waiting for him when he arrives at Hogwarts.

We are sorry if this causes any inconvenience to you and your family. We do feel that this must be done to ensure Harry's safety.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"What have you done that you are so much trouble the school sending someone to pick you up? Uncle Vernon demanded, his large face turning red.

"I don't know anything about this, Uncle Vernon. I didn't do anything."

"I bet you didn't" Dudley added sarcastically. "Probably made some else's tongue six feet long, and now they're out to get you." Dudley had eaten some of Fred and George's 'Ten Tongue Taffy' the year before and his tongue had gotten quite large before his aunt and uncle let Arthur Weasley fix it.

"I didn't give you that candy, it fell out of Fred's pocket and you took it." Harry said coldly.

"This representative had better not pull anything funny, Harry. You write this McGonagall person and tell her no funny stuff. No fireplaces. You hear me, boy. You'd better do it quick, too. She'll be here next week."

With that Harry went to his room. The first thing he did was send an owl to Ron letting him know everything. Hedwig was glad to have something to do. It had been a fairly quiet summer and she had spent a lot of time in her cage. She nipped his ear and spread her wings and she was gone.

She returned a few days later with Ron's reply:

I don't know Harry, sounds funny. I asked Dad, he said pretty much what McGonagall said. He said Miss Slayton is acting for the Ministry and for Hogwarts. He also said the she knows enough about Muggle life not to do any "funny stuff" and that's all he said. He looked worried when I said her name. Didn't like it. I guess I see you at Hogwarts.

Ron

Harry wondered why he hadn't gotten a letter from Professor McGonagall explaining that someone had to pick him up. Nothing about this situation made any sense to him at all.

A couple of days before this Miss Slayton was to come and get him, Harry did receive a letter from Professor Dumbledore. The letter told simply that he was to abandon any plans to travel on the Hogwarts Express. He was to travel with Miss Slayton without question. This did make Harry feel a little better, but it did not put his mind to ease.


	2. Meagan Slayton

****

Meagan Slayton

The evening of August 31 came. Aunt Petunia had spent most of the day cleaning, she even did her own yard work without asking Harry to do it for her, complaining that she wanted it done right the first time. Uncle Vernon started pacing in front of the fireplace, stopping only to stare at it, at four in the afternoon. Dudley was in his room attached to the Internet, clearly hoping to avoid any contact with a wizard or any kind. Harry packed his trunk and took it down stairs along with Hedwig's cage. Aunt Petunia had a fit when she saw them, and made Harry put them under the stairs. It seemed everyone was a nervous as Harry.

At five thirty, Dudley came bounding down the stairs and ran for the door. This was strange behavior, Dudley cowered when in the presence of other wizards. He had never had a nice run in with one. He opened the door, just as a young woman tried to ring the bell.

"Hello, I am Meagan Slayton. I am here to pick up Harry Potter."

"Come in, Miss Slayton." Dudley stammered. He was blushing, too. No wonder he ran down. He had seen her car pull up from his window and obviously thought she was pretty. "I'm Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin" 

Miss Slayton, well she wasn't ugly. She had a very pleasant smile. She stood just over five feet, and had a fairly boxy frame. Her shoulder length dark brown hair that was pulled out of her face. She wore small wire framed glasses over her pale olive green eyes. Those glasses did not hide the mischievous twinkle, though. Her skin was very fair and lightly freckled. Despite the warm day, she wore a light weight, long sleeve sweater, that had a deep v cut (no wonder Dudley had been interested) and a pair of tight black jeans. Miss Slayton was younger than Harry had thought, too. She looked barely old enough to be out of wizard school herself. Harry had pictured an old crone.

"Thank you, Dudley" She said shaking his hand. He actually tried to kiss her hand. Miss Slayton just looked at him and smiled. "I need to speak to your father."

"I am Vernon Dursley, Miss Slayton." Uncle Vernon said. He, too, was impressed with the witch that had come to get Harry. He extended his hand, which she shook firmly.

"Here is the documentation that was promised to you by Minerva McGonagall. My drivers license, letters from Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbeldore, Cornelus Fudge and Harry's godfather." She handed the stack to Harry's uncle. 

"My, Mrs. Dursley, you have a beautiful home." She said looking around.

"Thank you, Miss Slayton. Now, tell me what it is that you do for this school of Harry's. The letter only told us you were a representative." Aunt Petunia said acidly.

"I have just taken a position as, well, mainly, I will be a substitute teacher. I will fill in for classes when necessary, and if needed make myself useful to other members of the staff. I have a wide range of experience, and I am very familiar with Hogwarts." Miss Slayton retorted.

"I see, and just what did you do in the United States, and if you lived in the United States, and clearly you lived there for quite some time, judging from you accent, how did you become so familiar with _that_ school?"

"I was a facilitator for the Office of Magical Affairs, that is like the Ministry of Magic. I taught wizards how to integrate into a non-magical society. You see, in Texas, the small population of wizards lives in predominantly in poverty. I instrumented a program to help them learn how to use technology to their advantage and even helped a few obtain jobs working in a non-magical society. I was born in England, moved to the US as an infant, returned to England when I was seven, attended _that school_, and after graduation moved back to the US for more schooling and have only recently returned to accept this position at _that school_. Would you require anymore information for my biography, Mrs. Dursley, or are you quite finished?" Miss Slayton asked. Aunt Petunia stood there with her mouth open for a moment. She then huffed off to the kitchen.

"Forgive me for my impertinence. I do not like it when people ask too many personal questions."

Harry snickered under her breath. Miss Slayton winked at him. This was Harry's turn to blush.

Uncle Vernon handed the papers back. Harry doubted that he really looked at them. "Everything looks in order, Miss Slayton. Harry's things are in the closet, except for the owl. I will help you load his things"

"Dudley, can you help me with Harry's trunk?" Miss Slayton asked. Dudley blushed and practically ran for the closet. The two of them carried Harry's trunk and Harry followed with Hedwig, who was hooting unhappily. Harry placed her in the back seat of the car next to the carrier of a large black and gray cat. This made Hedwig give a hoot of disapproval. The cat just looked at her and meowed. 

The car bounced as Harry's trunk was put in the boot of the car. Harry then turned his attention to what was happening outside. He could see Aunt Petunia peeking through the blinds at them, looking completely embarrassed. It was not often someone got the upper hand about her nosiness. Harry also noticed a neighbor watching intently from her front door. He had seen this neighbor several times but new nothing about her. The neighbors eyes were fixated on Miss Slayton.

Uncle Vernon noticed the spectator and pulled Harry aside and quietly threatened "If that neighbor says a bloody word about what was put in the boot of her car, you had better find somewhere else to live, because you wont come back here."

Harry looked to see if Miss Slayton had heard this, but her attention was focused on the neighbor. She seemed to be returning the neighbor's stare. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes. Her eyes narrowed before she looked away and said "Ready to go, Harry?"

She turned to Dudley "Dudley, it was a delight meeting you. I am glad to know there are still gentlemen out there." Dudley blushed yet again. 

"Mr. Dursley, you have a fine boy here. You and your lovely wife are very lucky. Thank you for your help. You have been very accommodating. I know it is hard to deal with some of the things that come with having such unusual relatives, and you are doing an exceptional job.

'Harry, if you are ready, tell you family good-bye, and let's be off. We have a long drive ahead of us. Mind the fact that the steering wheel is still on the wrong side of the car."

Harry got in the car as Miss Slayton shook hands with Uncle Vernon and allowed Dudley to place another sloppy kiss on her hand. Then she actually planted a chaste kiss on Dudley's forehead. Harry thought he might puke. 

After politely waving to Aunt Petunia, she got in the car. She promptly wiped off her hand. There was a pitiful meow from the back seat 

"Quiet, Holmes." She said turning to Harry. "That animal is my cat. He goes everywhere with me. I apologize for the noisy beast now. He is rather vocal." 

As she turned on the car, the cassette player came on full blast. She rushed to turn it down. 

"Sorry. The country music stations are no good here. I wouldn't let the ministry touch my tape deck, though they tried to overhaul most everything else. Found out I had a couple of speeding tickets in the states… put speed controls on the car.

"You think your family bought all what I said back there? Are they as bad as Hagrid tells me they are? "

"Worse." Harry said, glad to know that she hadn't meant what she told him. Harry then remembered the neighbor Miss Slayton had been starring at.

"Miss Slayton, who was that woman you were starring at next to my aunt and uncle's house?" he asked curiously.

"No one." came her reply. He could tell she was lying.

The trip was pleasant, though not as pleasant as the Hogwarts Express trip would have been. Miss Slayton let Harry play with the radio. She sang along with the songs she knew and encouraged Harry to do the same. There were time their singing would be interrupted by fits of laughter. When they had reached a safe distance from people, Miss Slayton flipped a few switches and the car began to fly itself. It did not fly as fast as Harry would have hoped. 

Harry wondered why he had to be picked up, rather than come in on the train with his friends. No one had told him anything. Harry put up with the suspense for a couple of hours and then asked "Miss Slayton, how come I couldn't go on the train? Why did you have to come and get me?"

"Harry, it took you longer to ask than I though. I am not fully aware of what happened at the end of last term, it was only summarized to me, but I do know that Headmaster Dumbledore told me that the Dark One had gained strength again. There was also reason to believe that there would have been an attempt on your life or an attempt to take you back to the You Know Who at the train station. Headmaster Dumbledore sent me because he felt I could effectively deal with your family, due to the amount of time I have spent with Muggles in recent years."

"You think someone was going to try and get me before I got on the train? What about my friends? Couldn't there be danger for them, too?" He asked expectantly.

"The information that was given to me showed no indication that your friends were in any danger. The danger was for you and you alone. These precautions were taken with your best interest in mind. Your friends will be fine."

"You told my aunt that you were a substitute teacher?"

"I am of sorts. I will be subbing in classes as necessary and if I am not needed to fill in I will be assisting teachers with their lessons, or in grading papers, what ever Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall feel is needed. It is complicated, Harry. I think that there are some people who want to keep an eye on me, protect me."

"From What?"

"This is shaping up to be a just as dangerous a time as the last, if not worse. There will be many things that happen at Hogwarts this year that neither of us will be able to explain or do I expect it to be explained. Several of the Professors, as well as your godfather... yes Harry, I know that Sirius Black is your godfather... are off in the middle of some dangerous assignments. We do not know what the outcome of these missions will be. I am also afraid that I am just as likely as you are to be informed. Some my colleagues, while wonderful, have a nasty habit of treating as if I am still a student."

"You said you went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I graduated the year before you came in."

"You were in Charlie Weasley's class, then. That my best friend's brother."

"Yes. Charlie was the Gryffindore Seeker. Beat Slytherin in the ground. I mustn't hold old quidditch grudges, though. Charlie is the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

"Where's Hagrid, and why didn't Ron tell me?"

"Hagrid will be doing various duties for Professor Dumbledore this year, I am afraid he won't have time to teach. Ron didn't tell you because Ron doesn't know yet. Charlie has kept this a secret to his family. He hadn't even excepted the position the last I heard. You keep that owl in the back seat now. That is privileged information. I only told you because I am not so sure we will make it to the banquet, we might. This car doesn't fly as fast as it can drive, unfortunately."

"Do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Harry asked. He wondered who it would be this year. No teacher had stayed in that position for more than one year.

"That I do not know. I have not been at Hogwarts in a few of weeks. The new teacher should be in place and be orienting to the campus by now, though. I do know who some of the teachers were that they were looking at. I have a feeling, who ever it is, you will enjoy the class."

Later, Miss Slayton brought the car down out of the sky and landed outside a small village. They drove to a tiny pub.

"Hungry, Harry?" she asked. "We'll have to behave like Muggles. You up to that?" Harry nodded, he could have sworn he heard her mutter, "Its not America's favorite drive-thru but it will have to do."

They enjoyed their meal. Miss Slayton was an animated speaker. She spoke about teaching Beginning Arithmancy at the Phantom Hill Academy (a school in the ruins of an old fort that taught all ages) and being thrown into a life completely without magic to prepare for her last job, as a facilitator for the Office of Magical Affairs. Harry got the distinct impression that someone had pressured her into the job at Hogwarts, but who and why?

After their meal Harry and Miss Slayton stayed outside the pub for a while. Miss Slayton let Holmes out of his cage. The cat truly was noisy. He walked around the small lawn of the pub meowing to his owner. She would talk to him and he then answered, enthusiastically. The animal also spent time doing somersaults trying to catch his back feet.

Harry, feeling sorry for Hedwig, also let her out of her cage. Miss Slayton suggested sending her ahead to Hogwarts, so she would not be subject to Holmes's meowing and being cooped up for the remainder of the trip. She scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and attached it to Hedwig's leg. The owl hooted and lifted into flight.

At last they resumed their trip to Hogwarts. Miss Slayton again grumbled about the car's lack of flying speed. She told him that the Ministry of Magic found out about some speeding tickets she had gotten and the Ministry restricted the speed on the car. Miss Slayton then pushed some more buttons and lead the car into the sky.

Somewhere after nightfall they both got quiet. Miss Slayton adjusted her seat back to a reclining position and encouraged Harry to do the same.

"Don't worry, Harry. The car can take us to Hogwarts all by itself. You lay back and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. It looks like we will be there in time for the banquet after all. We may even make it earlier than that." She said closing her eyes.

Harry watched her sleep for a while. He wondered what she was hiding. She was hiding something big, he could sense it. It didn't take too much longer for the movement of the car put him into a sound, dreamless sleep.

Authors Note: 

This was supposed to be at the first of my story but it isn't. The end of the second chapter will have to suffice.

Of course I don't own these characters, that goes without saying.

Purist please note that I have taken some liberties with the stories. I am trying to stay close to canon, but there are things (like Charlie's age) that I have taken liberties with.

All reviews are welcome. I do hope that you will enjoy. 

~Lovely


	3. Hogwarts

****

Hogwarts

He awoke in the morning to the sound of raindrops hitting the windshield. Miss Slayton was already awake. She was quietly starring out the window, lost in her own thoughts. She had pushed her sleeves up and was leaning against her left arm. Holmes was sleeping on his back in his carrier, finally quiet. That cat had meowed most of the night!

"Er, Good morning, Miss Slayton." Harry said quietly. She snapped to and quickly pulled her sleeves down, left one first. 

"Good Morning, Harry." she said softly, giving a friendly smile. "Not much to look at today is there? A lot of clouds and rain. I had forgotten what it is like here. It's pretty dry where I've been living. You know, we should be getting close to Hogwarts. I can't tell how close, but surely its not going to take forever. I am awful tired of sitting in this car. Sleep well?"

"Er, yes, except for when Holmes was awake." Harry replied. What was under that sleeve that she was hiding. For the first time during this trip he began to feel uneasy about Miss Slayton. 

"Is something wrong, Harry? You look worried." she asked.

"Uh, no. Just trying to wake up, that's all." he said trying to put his mind at ease. 

"If your sure then. Harry, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me. I can be trusted to keep a secret." she said. 

'Yeah, I'll bet.' he thought.

Miss Slayton brought out some muffins and another bottle of water she had tucked away in a case in the back seat. After eating Miss Slayton returned to her thoughts and watching the world outside the car. 

Harry turned on the radio, which was now tuned into Wizard Wireless. There was a news report about a reported gathering of Death Eaters near London. There had been no reports of injuries or damage to property, but the Ministry had called for an investigation. There was an interview with Lucius Malfoy. He said that the Ministry was looking into the matter, but they did not expect to find any answers.

"He's not going to find any answers because he doesn't want to get himself in trouble. Hello! Have these people forgotten who--what he is? Please change the station, Harry. I can not bear to hear of those Death Eaters, they are terrible people." Miss Slayton said sharply, reaching for the radio dial, but she stopped midway.

"In other related news," the radio announcer continued, "Sirius Black was spotted in the vicinity of the Death Eater meeting, but avoided capture once again. Could there be a connection between Black and the Death Eaters? Spottings have Death Eaters have been on the rise since Black managed the only recorded escape from Azbakan two years ago. He has evaded capture since then, with a wide range of spottings from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Chiapas, Mexico."

"He had nothing to do with that!" Harry shouted. "He is not a Death Eater! Pettigrew framed him!" 

"I know that, Harry. I have heard the story, but the evidence points against him, and he was spotted near the Death Eaters. What do you expect people to believe? Calm down. Sirius will take care of himself. Don't worry about him, O.K.?" Miss Slayton soothed.

Harry felt better about Miss Slayton after that. She seemed to be on the right side, and she didn't trust Lucious Malfoy. He wondered how she came to know he was a Death Eater. 'First hand knowledge?' he wondered.

Harry tried to think about it more, but just then the car descended out of the low clouds and Hogwarts castle loomed in the distance. It was one of the sweetest sights Harry had seen in a long time.

"Finally!" exclaimed Miss Slayton. "I have to Pee!" She gave Harry an embarrassed smile as she guided the car down to the castle. The car landed with a bump and Miss Slayton drove the car on to the lawn. 

They had apparently been spotted. Hagrid came across the lawn, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came from the castle. Meagan stopped the car and tossed the keys to Hagrid.

"Here you are, Hagrid. Don't 'spect I'll need those for a while." She walked over to Professor Dumbledore and shook his hand. "Hello, Professor. I got him here safe and sound as promised, and on time despite the speed on..."

"Now, Meagan" Professor McGonagall interrupted, "If you hadn't had..."

"Minerva, come on, do you think I would have done anything crazy? Not with a student in my car." Miss Slayton went and stood before her.

Professor McGonagall smiled and gave her a hug. "I have missed you. You have been gone too long." she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh, Minerva! I was here just a month ago. You've got me back now. No tears. I am not going anywhere for a while." Miss Slayton said tenderly. She walked toward the castle. "Excuse me for a moment." she called as she disappeared into the castle.

" 'Allo, 'Arry. Enjoy your trip? Tha' Miss Slayton. She's a sommat else, eh?" Hagrid asked. He had already started to unload the car. Harry's trunk sat on the ground in front of the castle.

"Something else, all right." he thought. He was confused. There was something hiding underneath that sleeve, and yet she and Professor McGonagall were real close. He didn't know what to think.

Harry greeted Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and then he and Hagrid carried his things up to the Gryffindor common room. He placed his trunk at the foot of his bed and unpacked several things. The common room was too quiet. It was usually so full of hustle and bustle. Harry found himself longing for the afternoon to end, so he could reunite with his friends.

Harry decided to go and find Hagrid but was in no particular hurry. He wandered the familiar halls, glad to be back. This place felt like home to him. He strolled past the library, the entrance to the kitchen and the hospital wing. The sunlight filtering in through the windows began to dim, candles and torches began to magically light themselves. Harry decided he had better go find Hagrid. As he neared the great hall he could hear Miss Slayton's voice. She was singing with Peeves, 

"Oh Mr. Peeves/ Where can you be?/Off to class or to harass the staff? Oh-Beware the Bloody Baron-y. / Oh Mr. Peeves/ What can you say?/ Mess with me,/ You'll rue the day!/ Oh- Beware the Bloody Baron-y! Beware the Bloody Baron-y!" and then they exploded in laughter.

"You still remember that, Peeves! I made that up when I was maybe 10! Hello, Harry!" Miss Slayton said turning her attention to him. She had changed into her robes and fixed her hair up in a bun. She looked older now, more like a staff member. It was strange to see her practically rolling on the floor with Peeves. Most of the teachers, and Filch, saw Peeves as a pest and certainly no one encouraged him.

"Miss Slayton, have you seen Hagrid?" Harry asked. 

"No, but I was just about to find you and see if you wanted to go meet the Hogwarts Express." 

"I would love to come!"

Harry and Miss Slayton made their way across the grounds to the place where the train would stop. He had never walked this way on the grounds before. They walked along the mud track that the stagecoaches traveled. He could hear the Hogwarts Express approaching. The whistle let off one last loud and mournful call as the train chugged to a stop. They arrived just in time. Students began to disembark from the train. Harry heard a familiar voice shout "Firs' years over 'ere." and three more voices shout "HARRY!" Somewhere in the crowd he, gladly, lost Miss Slayton.

Harry took off toward his friends. Ron and Hermione ran up to him. Charlie and Ginny followed. 

"Oy, Harry!" called Ron "guess who our Care of Magical Creature Professor is?" 

"Uh, Charlie?" Harry guessed.

"Hey! How did you know?" Ron asked disappointedly.

"Miss Slayton told me." Harry explained as he got into the stagecoach with them. Harry told them all about his trip to Hogwarts with Miss Slayton.

"Half a mo', Miss Slayton? Meagan Slayton?" Harry nodded "Meagan Slayton brought you to Hogwarts! Dumbledore let her bring you? Did you got to see what was under that sleeve?" Charlie asked when Harry told them about her guarding her arm.

"No. I didn't see what was there." Harry said "Do you know what is under there?" he asked remembering that Miss Slayton and Charlie had been in the same year.

"No. She had been guarding that arm as long as I can remember. I never saw her without her long sleeves. I can't think of anybody who might know, 'cept for maybe Professor Snape. She was real quiet and didn't talk to anyone. She was awful in potions, horrible temper, too. Snape would get on to her and she would yell back at him. He seemed to have more patients with her, not easy with detentions, though, she lived there. She was a Slytherin. Maybe that's why he was so patient."

"How would he know what was under that sleeve, though?" Hermione asked.

"Because during our fifth year she tried to cut out what ever is on that arm. Professor Snape found her in the Slytherin common room during a quidditch match and saved her from bleeding to death." Charlie explained.

Harry looked out the window. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. What ever Miss Slayton was hiding was big. He spotted Miss Slayton and waved. "There she is, Charlie." Harry pointed out as she waved back.

Charlie looked out the window. "Oy, wow, she's grown up," he said. Hermione and Ginny looked at him and giggled. Ron and Harry just stared at him.


	4. Start of Term

****

Start Of Term

They all walked up the front steps of the castle together. Ron, Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall, as Charlie went off to join the rest of the staff.

The great hall was lit with hundreds of floating candles. Students filled in and sat at their house tables. Ron and Harry sat across from Hermione and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Harry noticed Malfoy and his gang sneering at them from Slytherin. Harry had enjoyed not having had a run in with them, yet.

He turned his attention to the staff table. Charlie was sitting on the end of the table closest to the Gryfinndor table. He was speaking with tiny Professor Flitwick. Next to Professor Flitwick sat Professor Sprout, the Herbology Professor. Madame Hooch was next, and after her there was an empty spot. Harry assumed this spot would be for Hagrid, who was leading the new students on their traditional trip across the lake. This assumption was headed up by the fact Hagrid's large tankard sat at the place. Professor Dumbledore sat on the other side of the empty place. This would be where Professor McGonagall sat. Miss Slayton sat next to the empty space, Professor Snape was on the other side. She was having an animated discussion with him, and it was evident she didn't like what he was saying (she kept rolling her eyes at him).

Next to Professor Snape sat an unfamiliar teacher. 'This must the new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor,' Harry thought. He was a large heavy set man, with dark hair and thick, knitted eyebrows. He sat and watched the students file in and he actually looked bored! Harry couldn't believe it.

At this moment Professor McGonagall entered with the sorting hat and stool. She sat them up in front of the staff table. The house tables grew quiet. Hagrid followed in with the new first years. Many of them were awestruck with the sights around them. They walked and stood before the sorting hat. 

The sorting hat began to sing:

Everyone draw close and you shall hear

A tale of four great wizards we hold dear.

A thousand years ago they met on this date

And unknowingly then sealed our fate.

Educate the young they did know

Was the right way to go!

In all different values they did seek

Among those they wished to teach.

Gryffindor- Bravery he did prize

for born leaders he would rise.

Industrious Hufflepuff placed his test,

to treasure loyalty above the rest.

Ravenclaw, she's clever bloke, 

Winning attitudes she invoked.

Powerful Slytherin- it was his summation

to value resourcefulness and determination.

But how to sort once they were dead?

They were filled with thoughts of dread.

How about a hat bewitched,

With magic sewn in every stitch?

So Gryffindor cast me away,

And still I sort to this very day!

With insight they filled me to the brim,

So that I may see the you within.

So don't be wary and don't delay,

For I've never been wrong to this very day!

Put me on your head and we shall see,

The proper house for you to be!

The Great Hall erupted with applause and cheers. The first years stood nervously waiting for their name to be called.

"Abel, Kelly" called Professor McGonagall. A timid, tiny Kelly Abel walked up and sat on the stool, placing the sorting hat on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat, and Kelly Able went to join her house.

The hat continued sorting, but Harry's attention was focused on thoughts of food. He hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. Every now and then he would catch a new name... "Douggary, Craig" and the house they were sorted to "SLYTHERIN" ... but he spent most of the time starring up at the enchanted ceiling.

"Finkel, Caitlyn." Professor McGonagall said. A minute later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting continued as one by one the new students cautiously took there place on the stool and were sorted into houses. "Lewis, AJ!" (also a Gryffindor). Finally Harry heard the last name, Terrance Zands who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Professor Dumbledore stood up as a hush fell across the Great Hall. He raised his arms and announced "Let the Feast Begin!". The plates filled themselves with food and the hall resounded with the sounds of hundreds of hungry students eating. When the first course was done another appeared. As the last student finished the last bit of his dessert and the plates cleaned themselves, Professor Dumbledore stood again, and again a hush fell over the crowd.

"I would like to take a moment and welcome all of the students, new and old, to a new year at Hogwarts. We have several new faces joining our staff this year. Professor Bantel will be taking over Defense Against Dark Arts this year," he gestured to the heavy teacher, who still looked bored. The students applauded him. Harry wondered if this professor would only stay one year, too. 

"Professor Weasley will be taking Care of Magical Creatures for this year, as Hagrid will be assisting me with other duties." Malfoy lead a quiet 'boo' at the Slytherin table. It could hardly be heard over the cheers coming from Charlies's four siblings sitting at the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses and said "I will remind all our students that the staff at the school commands the up-most respect. 

" We also have created a new position this year, out of necessity I am afraid. Miss Slayton will be joining us as a fill in professor and an assistant. You will see her in various places through out the year and she will substitute in classes as necessary" The students applauded Miss Slayton. Harry noticed that Charlie was watching her every move.

"I will remind you at this time that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Hogsmead is to only be visited by third-years and up who have their permission slip signed. You are not to roam the halls after-hours. Please check with Filch for the updated list of forbidden objects, I believe he has extensively updated his list this year. The quidditch season will resume as normal this year, the house teams may begin practice in two weeks, giving you some extra time to brush up on your skills." This prompted a loud cheer by all of the houses. The last time Hogwarts had quidditch, the Gryffindor team beat Slytherin for the first time in seven years. Charlie Wesley had been on the team then. The applause died down and all eyes expectantly turned back to Professor Dumbledore. "Now there is a bit of exciting news to give you, and you all must thank Miss Slayton, for this was at her instance, Miss Slayton, why don't you tell the students?"

Miss Slayton rose to her feet and confidently addressed the student body. "This fall, just a couple of weeks after Halloween, we will be having a Fall Ball. Like the ball last year, it is open to fourth years and up. First through third years may come if invited by an older student. Now, you first through third years who don't get to go are not going to be confined to your common rooms. Madam Hooch is going to host a quidditch tournament for you on the afternoon of the ball. We are bending the rules a bit, there will be two large teams. It will be interesting to see all of you students on the field! Please see Madam Hooch for more details on that. There will be more information on these events in the future as well. Thank you." she sat down. There was excited murmurs through the student body. A Dance and a quidditch tournament? This would be cool.

Professor Dumbledore rose again. "That covers announcements. Prefects please see the head of your house to obtain your passwords. You are dismissed. We all have a busy day tomorrow."

The students filed away from there tables and followed the Prefects to their respective houses. Hermione was the Gryffindor Prefect this year. She went and spoke to Professor McGonagall for before heading to the dorms. They walked down the hall, and up the stairs to the portrait of a fat lady dressed in pink silk. "Password?" she asked

"Incucatus" Hermione said. The students entered the dorm.

"Incucatus, incucatus, incucatus..." Neville Longbottom could be heard saying over and over under his breath.


	5. Potions Class

****

Potions Class

Classes began much as they had in the years before. The new Defense Against Dark Arts professor, Professor Bantle, taught his class very similar to Professor Bin's history class. He was longwinded and relayed heavily on lectures from their text book. Harry and Ron found it hard to stay awake. Harry longed to have Professor Lupine back. Werewolf, or no werewolf, he had been the best professor Harry had ever had.

Charlie's Care of Magical Creatures class was starting out slow, as well. He refused to talk about the years he spent taking care of dragons in Romania, telling them that they would discuss dragons before the end of the year. He also turned out to be harder on Harry and Ron than any other students. By the end of the first week he had already taken twenty points from the two of them. He then lectured Ron about not showing any favoritism to him, simply because they had the same mother. The Slytherin found this hilarious. They made fun of Ron for the rest of the class, and they too, had points taken from them, though not as many.

Harry dreaded the first Potions class. It was his least favorite class. Professor Snape always seemed to have it out for Harry, taking points from him every chance he got. Harry took his seat between Ron and Hermione and waited for class to begin. Professor Snape just stood there, looking toward the door. The class began to whisper. Ron looked at Harry.

"What do 'pose the hold up is?" he whispered.

As if on cue, Miss Slayton came into the classroom.

"Ah, Miss Slayton! Nice of you to join my class today. I see all of your years in the United States did not fix your inability to tell time. Tell me, did you make your students there wait, as we have been waiting here?" He began in typical Snape fashion.

"And I see your cynical attitude has not improved in my absence. Tell me, are you always this big of menace or are you doing that for my sake?" she asked him, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

"Sit down, Miss Slayton. Class, you will have to excuse Miss Slayton's presence. She will be filling in for me in the near future and I would like her to have some idea of what is going on in my class, if that is possible." 

Miss Slayton's eyes flashed wildly at Professor Snape. She had taken her seat at a small desk at the front of the class, that had obviously been set there for her benefit. She caught Harry's eye and the mischievous twinkle returned. She stuck her tongue out at Professor Snape's back. This caused stifled giggles from the class. 

"It has not been so long that I have forgotten how you act in Potion's class, _Meggy_. Please control yourself." Professor Snape told her without even looking back. She stuck her tongue out at him once more, quickly.

The rest of class progressed normally. Snape taught the lesson a little slower than normal. Harry guessed this was to annoy Miss Slayton. From the look on her face, it worked. 

At last the bell rang and Snape dismissed them. Harry was on of the first to leave. As he walked out the door, he heard Miss Slayton get up.

"How DARE you call me Meggy in front of a group of students? Now I am going to hear that for the rest of term. Do you think you could have been any NICER to me, Severus? I am going to have to work hard to earn the respect of these students. YOU'RE NOT HELPING my situation! You know I took this job because you and Minerva begged me to. If this keeps up I'M GOING HOME!"

"Meagan," Professor Snape said, "this is your home. And you will have to learn to be on time to class." 

"I am sorry about that, but I did have a valid reason. There has been another Death Eater attack. I stopped to hear the report. They are much closer to Hogwarts this time."

Harry rushed off to tell Ron what he had heard. 

"You mean Miss Slayton actually yelled at Professor Snape? Blimey! Did he explode?" Ron was shocked.

"No. He told her Hogwarts was her home, and then told her she needed to be on time to class. He sounded quite rational."

"He said Hogwarts was her home? I wonder what that was about."

"I don't know, but him and Professor McGonagall begged her to take this job. I told you it didn't seem like she wanted to be here. The way she talked about that Phantom Hill School, she didn't want to leave."

"Do you blame her? If there have been more sightings of Death Eaters, would you want to come back?"

"But if that is a Dark Mark on her arm.."

"'Member, Charlie said what ever it is she tried to cut it off."

"I still don't know Ron, something is funny about her. Charlie was right about at least one thing, though."

"Wha's that?"

"She does have a nasty temper."


	6. Bludgers and Gnomes

****

Bludgers and Gnomes

The next couple of weeks ended without further incident in any class. Professor Snape and Miss Slayton got along in class as long as they didn't speak to each other. After the second week of classes, Madame Hooch announced that the quidditch field would now be open for practice.

Harry and Ron woke up early on Saturday morning and headed to the quidditch field before breakfast. Charlie had promised to meet them there and practice with them. Harry was looking forward to this. Charlie Weasley was one of the greatest Seekers Gryffindor had ever had. Ron was hoping to make the team this year. 

The three of them worked on flying techniques and beat the bludgers around the field for a while. Harry swooped over the stands and beat one of the bludger toward Ron. He looked down and noticed that there was someone watching them.

Miss Slayton sat in the Gryffindor section watching the three of them practice. Harry wondered how long she had been there, and more importantly, what was she doing watching them? She waved him over to her.

"Hey, great flying Harry! You hungry? I brought y'all some breakfast" she indicated to a basket sitting next to her.

"Thanks, I am starving." he sat down. "Er, Miss Slayton, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "How did you know that we would be out here practicing?"

"Charlie invited me out here. Besides, I want to see what my odds are. Professor Snape and I already have a wager. Gryffindor had better win, Harry. I do not want to loose a bet with Professor Snape. Too much is at stake."

"You bet on us?"

"I am not going to bet on a team that I think will loose. Professor McGonagall has been going on about your talents on the Quidditch field. She told me Gryffindor has only lost one match while you were on the field, and that was due to outside interference."

That was true. The only match Gryffindor had lost when Harry was on the field was due to outside interference. Dementors had entered the field during a match and Harry had fallen off of his broomstick just as the Cedric Diggory had caught the snitch.

"Weren't you a Slytherin? Why would you bet against them?"

"I don't hold any loyalties to my former house, Harry. Professor Snape was looking for someone to bet with, going on about what a great Seeker Draco Malfoy was, and I told him that I had heard you were much better."

Charlie and Ron came down and joined them.

"Thanks, Meg. You're a lifesaver!" Charlie said digging through the basket. He gave her a wide grin. "Di'n't know if you were going to come out and watch or not."

"Told you I would, didn't I?" She grinned back. 

Ron rolled his eyes and looked from Miss Slayton to Charlie. "Come on Harry, lets go practice some more," Ron said pulling Harry along, "before I puke."

"Why Puke?" Harry asked as they took off.

"He likes her! And she might have a Dark Mark. Does the man not have any brains in his head? I can't believe he likes HER!" Ron exclaimed.

"I think she likes him, too." Harry told him. Ron looked ready to kill him. "What's wrong with her? We don't know what is on her arm.."

"Not a week ago you told me you weren't so sure about her. What changed your mind?"

"She just doesn't seem that bad, she's nice. She bet Snape that Gryffindor would win the House Cup."

"Great, you like her, too." Ron said as he flew away. Harry sat still for a moment, before having to duck at the bludger that was headed for him. He didn't like Miss Slayton that way! He wondered what was with Ron.

Ron did make the Gryffindor team, as keeper. The team made frequent trips to the practice field. Harry had a real good feeling about this team. 

Miss Slayton became a regular at practice as well, much to Ron's annoyance. She told them it was because she was making sure she would win her bet with Professor Snape. Everyone knew it was because Charlie was out on the field helping the team.

Toward the end of October, Charlie's lessons became more interesting, and the class was spending much more time outside with actual creatures. Today he was holding class in the garden. Called it practical information, but wouldn't give say anymore than that. The class gathered at the edge of the garden waiting for him.

Parvati Pratil and Lavender Brown were discussing Madam Trelawney's latest predictions of death and destruction. Pansy Parkinson stood twirling her hair, looking rather bored. They had been waiting for several minutes. It was not like Charlie to be late.

Draco Malfoy arrived, late, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. They were talking about someone that they found in a rather intimate embrace the night before. Harry could hear Crabbe and Goyle laughing. Malfoy looked around, malicious intent flashing in his eyes.

Charlie came running up at this time. He was flushed and surprisingly out of breath. Harry saw Malfoy nudge Crabbe in his large gut.

"Sorry I am late. I was detained by another professor." He apologized. Malfoy started snickering. He was joined by his two friends. Charlie looked at them, "Did I say something funny?" he asked.

"No" Malfoy said.

"Then lets get right into this. Today we are going to de-gnome the garden." Ron slapped his forehead and glared at his brother. Charlie, seeing this explained, "Now, I know this is a pretty basic lesson, but it is practical. Garden Gnomes are a pest, and if not properly dealt with, they can become quite out of hand. Now know some of us here have great practice with this," he looked right at Ron and said. "it is a habit of Mum's to send us out to de-gnome the garden as means of punishment, but some people here have never..."

"Hey Professor Weasley," Malfoy interrupted, "if you de-gnomed a garden like you kissed Miss Slayton last night, your mum would never see a garden gnome again!" The Slytherins erupted into laughter. Crabbe and Goyle were rolling on the ground. Malfoy looked extremely pleased with himself.

Charlie turned various shades of red before finally reaching a shade of purple. He stared at Malfoy for a moment, trying to regain composure. "That is 20 points from Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy, if you say anything else, about anything, it will be 5 more points a word. If you say anything else about my personal life again, I will take 50 points to start with, and go up from there." Charlie began, sounding very much like his mother. "Let this be a lesson to EVERYONE. Your professors personal life... What any member of this staff does outside of class is NONE of your business! Oh- one more thing- Malfoy an additional 30 points for you and your friends being out of class after hours. I will be calling this matter to Professor Snape's attention. And you three will stay after class to arrange detention."

"Now, as I was saying before, garden gnomes are a common pest. The first thing you have to do is catch the bugger..." Charlie continued teaching.

"Charlie KISSED Miss Slayton? This is worse than I thought! When did they get together?" Ron complained

"Shows how much you know, Ron. Those two have been seen all over the school.." Hermione explained

"Kissing?" Ron interrupted.

"No! Just hold..." 

"Since Ron and Hermione know so much about this lesson already why don't you come up and demonstrate how to properly throw a gnome, Ron." Charlie called out, still annoyed at Malfoy.

"Aw Char- Er, Professor Weasley!" Ron grumbled

"Next time you'll pay attention in my class" Charlie said as Ron wound up and tossed a dizzy gnome out of the garden.

Word of Charlie and Miss Slayton's romance quickly spread around the school. By the end of the day, everyone knew. At dinner in the Great Hall, when Charlie spoke to Miss Slayton, the hall became quiet, the only things that could be heard were whispers of speculation from all of the students. Miss Slayton shot Draco Malfoy a look that could melt lead. Harry suddenly found himself looking forward to the next potions class.

"Leave it to Charlie to get involved with her." George said

"He does like things that breath fire" Fred told him.

The twins had already had a run in with Miss Slayton. She had caught them trying to set of a dung bomb. Once she had assigned their detention, scrubbing Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on their hands and knees with a toothbrush without magic, she lectured them about coming up with an original prank to pull. She had told them that with their combined creativity, they should be able to pull a prank that would put Peeves to shame. The twins had been impressed with her until they showed up for detention and she handed them their own toothbrushes to clean the bathroom with. This was after Miss Slayton had purposely made Myrtle mad enough to flood her bathroom with all kinds of things too horrible to mention. The twins had not had one nice thing to say about her since then, even though she gave them new toothbrushes.

On the day of the next potions class, not a soul was late. They sat eagerly waiting for Miss Slayton to say something to Malfoy. She stood at the front of the class, in a foul mood.

"Professor Snape is out today. And since he has no confidence in my ability to teach his class, he left an assignment for you. It is on the board, I trust you can read it for yourself. It is to be at least one foot in length and it must be on his desk by the end of class.

'Let me get something clear to you, I will not tolerate any guff from any of you, regardless of your House. And it is to my understanding that Slytherin is not in a position to loose anymore points after loosing 50 in Care of Magical Creatures the other day." she looked right at Malfoy. "I suggest you students put your nose in your books and on your parchment and get busy. I will be walking around peeking over your shoulders, and I can give you assistance if you need it."

Malfoy whispered something over to Goyle. He then turned to look at Miss Slayton with a defiant smirk on his face.

She saw this and quickly headed to his desk. She put both hands down on it , bent down and got at eye level with Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you wipe that smirk off of your face, before I wipe it off." She said quietly. No one had ever heard a more serious threat out of a professor's mouth before. She stood up, relaxed her posture and added, "And if you need assistance with kissing, you and Goyle can practice on each other after class." 

Malfoy paled as the rest of the class shared a laugh at his expense.

"Now, please, get to your assignments" Miss Slayton said. 

The class got quiet. Most students sat writing quickly, some were looking up points in their text books. Miss Slayton walked around peeking over shoulders, as she said she would do. At the end of class she stopped at Neville Longbottom's desk. She slammed her hand down on his paper and grabbed it. The class turned and looked at her. Neville was white as a ghost, Potion's was his worst subject.

"Neville, this is Excellent! That is a very good point." she borrowed his quill and wrote something on it. "See what happens when you have confidence in your work? I will see that Professor Snape takes notice of this." she told him, beaming.

Neville smiled and sat up straight in his desk. The color returned to his face. This was the first time he had ever been commended in this class.


	7. The Assignment

****

The Assignment

Harry was dreading going to Defense Against Dark Arts class. Professor Bantel relied heavily on the text book. He lectured all class and expected his students to take notes. He also expected his students to stay awake. 

Harry had been caught sleeping in class once. After spending an hour in detention with Professor Bantel, going over the lesson that he slept through, Harry found himself wishing for one of Miss Slayton's detentions. At least it would have been interesting.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the classroom and took a seat in the back. Professor Bantel sat at his desk working on something. His reading glasses, that he used only for teaching, were sliding down his wide nose. As the bell rang, he stood up to address the class.

"It seems to have gotten back to me that you students have a problem with the way I teach my lesson. I have tried to present my lessons in a format that I thought might suit you best, and prepare you for further studies. As it turns out, most of my professors during my educational pursuit, taught this way, and I never complained about it.

"Hard to complain when you're asleep" Hermione uncharacteristically muttered under her breath. Ron and Harry looked at her in surprise.

"I did manage to stay awake, Miss Granger. I liked my lessons. Never the less, I have been thinking. If I cannot present my lessons in a way that will work for my students, perhaps my students can show me how to present them in a way that will help them excel in my class.

"Therefore, I have decided to let you, the student, teach a lesson. You will have plenty of to prepare it, if you work hard. 

Now, your lesson may be about anything pertaining to the dark arts. If you so choose, you may even cover something that we have covered before, or something you covered with a past professor. Let me say this though, if you do choose to teach a topic that has been covered previously, you must be able to give new information. You must give a history of your topic, it's use for the dark arts and what can be done to avoid or counter-act the subject. 

"I urge you to present the lesson in a creative manner, and be thorough with your information. You will be teaching your lesson to your entire grade, and there will be a test on this information.   


"We will hold lessons for your level on Friday night, in the Great Hall, in two weeks. That will be the week after Halloween, and the week before the fall ball. I am also keenly aware that the first quidditch match is the next day. There will be no excuse for not doing this assignment. The information will be useful for your O.W.L.s that are coming up in the spring.

"Do I hear any questions? Right then, start thinking about your topic, you may talk amongst yourselves. I want a good idea of what your topic will be about by the end of class. I want a finalized lesson plan by Monday. Not much, just the points of your topic."

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. 

"Miss Granger?" Professor Bantel asked.

"How long do our lessons need to be?" she asked.

"Excellent question. Please do not allow your subject to go over 20 minutes in length. I want a basic overview of your topic, and maybe some finer points. We will be presenting all of the fifth year topics that night."

"What if we pick the same topic as someone else?" Seamus Finnigan wanted to know.

"I will then look at your plans and make suggestions. I don't have a problem with two people teaching the same subject, but I want the information to be different. And I want this to be an individual effort. NO team teaching." he explained, looking from Seamus to Dean Thomas, his best friend.

"Anymore questions? Let me make myself clear. This assignment needs to pertain to _Defense _ Against the Dark Arts, not a promotion of, or a lesson on how to carry out some aspects of the "dark side". I will approve or disapprove any subject matter presented to the class." He looked across the class.

"All right, if all is said, I will turn you loose to think about your topics." He said and went back to his desk.

"Aw, this is going to be awful" Ron exclaimed "I have no idea what do teach about. Hey, Harry why don't you do the Unforgivable Curses! You could talk about how you went up against "You Know Who" last year."

"I don't know, Ron. Professor Moody taught that last year and Professor Bantel said you have to give new..."

"But you do have new information! You have gone up against _Avada Kadavera _ twice and come out alive!"

"But the second time he didn't hit me with it. My wand stopped it from hitting me when I tried to disarm him at the same time" Harry protested. He started to think maybe Ron didn't have such a bad idea, after all. 

Hermione looked as if Christmas had come early. She was busily jotting down subjects that she might like to teach on her parchment. 

Harry spent the rest of class thinking of what to do. He could talk about curses or one of the creatures he faced during the Tri Wizard Championship last year. In the end he took Ron up on his advice and decided to do the curses. He told Professor Bantel his idea. Professor Bantel seemed to be excited about the lesson and asked him to focus on wands with the same core meeting, as well as trying to disarm the Dark Lord.

At lunch the Great Hall was buzzing with news of the Defense Against Dark Arts assignment. He has assigned all of the grades the same assignment, but all were presenting on different night. Ginny was talking excitedly about doing a lesson on objects possessed by dark magic. She had used a diary that was full of dark magic in her first year. That caused her to open the Chamber of Secrets and nearly get herself killed by young Tom Riddle, who grew up to be You Know Who.

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had their heads bent down. They were having an exclusive meeting. Harry wondered what his presentation was going to be about. It was common knowledge that the Malfoys had access to all kinds of evil things, and Harry knew for a fact that his father was a Death Eater. 

The school had been hit with a fever over Professor Banter's assignment. It seemed to be all any student was talking about. Most of the professors had even allowed students to work on the assignment in other classes.

Miss Slayton was a different story. No one dared ask for time to work on the Defense Against Dark Arts assignment in Potions. She was still filling in for Professor Snape and still in a foul mood because he kept leaving assignments. Every class she muttered something nasty about him, sitting in the front row became a goal for many so they could hear what was being said. Most recently Miss Slayton had demonstrated a proficient use of swear words under her breath.

She still was very patient with all of the students, except Malfoy. Malfoy belittled her at every turn and most of the time she took him up on his bait. He discovered that Miss Slayton had a flair for handing out punishments. The cauldrons he had cleaned by hand had never looked better, and the student's tables were completely free of stains.

On another occasion, Malfoy dared tease her about her relationship with Charlie Weasley.

She not only took away the fifty points Charlie had promised, but she had sent a letter to his father and for detention he had spent time spreading fresh fertilizer in the gardens for Professor Sprout and Haggard. No one sat next to him for a couple of days, until the smell had worn off. 

To top it off, Peeves now followed Malfoy around chanting "Draco, Draco. What A Fool! He teased his teacher, the awful creature! Now he smells of Stool!"

Neville Longbottom had excelled under her guidance and had not melted a single cauldron since Professor Snape left. His potions came out much better as well, though they couldn't be considered perfect.

The two weeks flew by in a hurry. The day of the Defense Against Dark Arts lessons loomed ever closer. Between their lessons and quidditch practice, Harry and Ron barely saw Hermione. On that Friday morning she did not show up to breakfast, nor was she in Transfigurations.

"Where is Miss Granger, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked expectantly.

"I don't know, Professor. I haven't seen her today." he said. Ron shook his head signifying he knew nothing as well.

After that class proceeded as normal. As the bell rang and the Gryffindors left to go to Care of Magical Creatures, Miss Slayton came in to speak to Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Meagan." Professor McGonagall said warmly.

"Minerva, can I have a word with you?" Miss Slayton asked. She looked toward Ron and Harry. "Ron, Harry, please go to your common room now. I will write you a pass for Professor Weasley's class. I think Hermione might want to be around her friends right now." she told them as she shooed them out the door and closed it behind her.

Ron and Harry dashed up to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor common room and shouted the password at the Fat Lady ("Gryffindor for the House Cup"). They entered the room and did not immediately see her. Crookshank's ginger tail switched slowly over the arm of a chair facing the fireplace. Harry could hear him purring.

"Er, Hermione?" Ron said hesitantly.

His question was greeted with a round of sniffles from the chair. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

This time Harry tried. "Hermione, is everything all right?"

"No." Came the answer between sniffles.

"Wha's wrong, then?" Ron asked. 

Hermione handed a letter over the side of the chair without looking at him. He read it. 

"Blimey! What a jerk..." he went over to the chair and looked Hermione in the eyes. "If he's going to be that way, Hermione, your better off without the rotter. I'll bet your ten times the girl she is."

"That's what Meagan said." Hermione told him, brightening a bit.

"Meagan?" Ron looked confused.

"Miss Slayton, she told me I could call her Meagan when we weren't in class."

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Harry said impatiently

"It's Krum, Harry. He dumped Hermione for some other girl." Ron explained handing him the letter.

"Krum-bum" Hermione laughed to herself. "Meagan called him Krum-bum."

"Hermione, I am sorry." was all Harry could manage to say.

"When did you and Miss Slayton become chummy?" Ron asked.

"She found me in the bathroom this morning, I was a mess. She stayed with me most of the time. She told me some stories about some of the boyfriends she had. She's really not that bad." Hermione told them. She was beginning to sound like her old self again. Ron just looked at her.


	8. The Mark of Evil

****

Mark of Evil

That night at supper the fifth-years were full of nervous chatter. Ginny had been told them what had happened when the fourth-years presented her lessons the night before. It seemed many of the students had been ill prepared and Professor Bantel had been very angry. The whole grade had been given detention. Two hours of lectures over material that was presented. Harry hoped his class did much better.

At pre-arranged time, the fifth-years grabbed their bags and made their way the trip back to the Great Hall. A small stage with a podium had been erected in front of the staff table. Two of the long tables had been pushed out of the way and the other two had been turned to face the stage.

As the students entered, they passed several other professors. Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick stood just inside the entrance to welcome students. 

Miss Slayton was coming up the hall to join them, but before she got there Harry heard "Ouch, Charlie! Give my clip back." she said, holding her hair and talking to a shadow.

"You know, Meg, you should wear your hair down" Charlie came out of the shadows grinning. "You are too pretty to be a prude." he teased.

Professor McGonagall looked at the two of them sternly. Both Miss Slatyon and Charlie straightened up and joined their colleagues. They're eyes were still twinkling.

"You two are nearly as bad as Professor Weasley's brothers combined" Professor McGonagall hissed.

"Sorry, Minerva" Miss Slayton whispered. Professor McGonagall gave her a knowing smile.

Professor Bantel ushered the students to the tables, sitting them according to house. He filled up the first table with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and most of the Slytherins. The remainder of the Slytherins and the Gryffindor were sat at the second table, along with the professors.

Professor Bantel walked across to the stage, creaking under his weight, and stood at the podium. 

"We will begin very shortly. Let me first begin by welcoming you all. I know you have worked very hard and I am looking forward to hearing your lessons. Assisting me in the back, you will have noticed, that several of your professors are here. They will be helping me gather notes so that I may test you on the material presented here tonight. The heads of your houses are holding the order in which presentations will be presented."

"Professor Snape isn't here, so do we have to go?" Goyle whispered to Crabbe.

Professor Bantel looked at Goyle. "Gregory, all lessons will be presented tonight. Miss Slayton is acting as your head of house. She has your list. 

"Only 'cause no one else would want to be" Harry heard Ron under his breath.

"Huffelpuff, you will present first, then Ravenclaw, then Slytherin and last, but not least, Gryffindor, you will wrap things up. I expect you to give your fellow students more courtesy than you do to me. It isn't easy standing in front of a group of your peers, as you soon will find out." He nodded to Professor Sprout, who brought the list of presentations to the students. There were groans from the Hufflepuffs. 

The lessons covered a wide variety of topics, most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw managed to rehash four years of Defense Against Dark Arts classes, with little or no new information. Professor Bantel was starting to get red in the face.

When the Slytherin's started their presentations, things started to get interesting. Millicent Bludstrode gave an interesting report about vampires. Pansy Parkinson gave a report about the Kuang-shi, a vampire demon of China. Crabbe came up and gave a surprising report on the Daobhan-Sith, Scottish vampire demon, and the differences from the Red Cap that Professor Lupin had covered in their third year and that Justin Finch-Fletchely reported on a few minutes before.

"Those Slytherin's are in a blood lust tonight!" Ron whispered. "What did they do, get a encyclopedia on vampires and divide it up?"

"I bet" Harry agreed.

"Shut-up you two" Hermione hissed. She motioned toward Professor Bantel who was still red in the face, despite all of the new information.

The next student to report was Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin's sat up straight. Some looked back at the professors and then to Malfoy, sly grins spreading across their face.

Malfoy caught Miss Slayton's eyes and gave a grin.

Harry felt his stomach churn.

Malfoy took his place at the podium and cleared my throat.

"When picking a topic for this assignment, I took Professor Bantel's words to heart, _any _topic related to Dark Arts, as long as some one didn't promote it. I am not promoting dark arts in any way. I chose to teach my lesson on..." he looked at Miss Slayton again, eyes flashing with malice, "Death Eaters.

"Death Eaters are the followers of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort" several gasps could be heard at the mention of his name, "When Lord Voldemort rose to power 25 years ago, he naturally sought followers. He found many. Death Eaters were mostly of old wizardry families, and almost always pure blooded wizards. Voldemort despised Muggles and half-breeds. There were few with tainted blood that managed to prove their worth to the Dark Lord.

"To keep the identity of the Death Eaters secret, Voldemort told them to dress in long, hooded robes and mask their face. Very few Death Eaters openly followed the dark wizard, those who did were quickly thrown in to Azkaban. There was a mark however that could be hard to find. On the left forearm of every Death Eater was a red tattoo of the dark mark, a skull with a serpent coming out of it's mouth. This tattoo would turn black when Voldemort called his followers. The Death Eater would feel this mark as well, and when they touched the mark they would apparate at his side.

"When Voldemort lost power 14 years ago most of the Death Eaters went into hiding, some were caught and sent to Azkaban, and some others" again looking at Miss Slayton, "committed suicide."

Malfoy paused for a moment, gauging the response his class mates and professors. Most of the people around, Harry noticed, did not seem too upset. Professor Bantel was less red in the face. He seemed to be interested in what Malfoy was saying.

"There is a little known, and much covered up fact of the American involvement with Lord Voldemort. Toward the end of Voldemort's reign of terror he was joined by a group of American Death Eaters. Most of these Death Eaters were killed in the last months, due to their own stupidity, every one knows American wizards are substandard.

"The leader of the American Death Eaters was not from the United States, however. She originated right here at Hogwarts.

"LeAndra Slayton was an average student as far as her studies went, but she had a flair for the Dark Arts. She immersed herself in studying the ways of old black magic, and followed a group of students around that all nearly turned out to be Death Eaters. LeAndra Slayton would have done anything to hold court with Lord Voldemort, and she did do just about anything. 

"Upon her graduation from Hogwarts, she took her infant child, who, incidentally had been _born_ at Hogwarts, and left England. She had been disowned by her parents, who were both higher-ups at the Ministry of Magic. LeAndra went to the United States and for the next six years she built a loyal following of Death Eaters there.

"When she brought the followers to Lord Voldemort, she was highly rewarded and became one of the Death Eaters that was at his side all of the time. It was LeAndra Slayton that planned some of the worst incidents of Muggle killings in history. She became known for her ruthlessness, why she even marked her own child with the Dark Mark.

"On the night that Voldemort lost his powers LeAndra Slayton took her child, who was often said to be the heir of Voldemort, and disappeared. Her body was found hanging from a tree in the Forbidden Forest a week later, the child....."

"I AM NOT THE HEIR OF VOLDEMORT!" Miss Slayton screamed. All heads whipped around to look at her. She was trying to climb over the table, but Professor McGonagall held her back. 

Miss Slayton's normally pale skin was bright pink. Her usually pale green eyes had darkened. They were flashing angrily as they filled with tears. She stopped for a moment and bit the middle of her bottom lip. It was one of the most tortured expressions Harry had ever seen.

"If you only knew who my father was..." she said barely above a whisper. She paused for another moment before turning and running for the door. 

In the door way she ran smack dab into a wall of Professor Snape. She looked up long enough to see who she had run into. When she saw who it was, she did not back off as Harry had expected, but threw her arms around him and started to sob.

Professor Snape looked from Miss Slayton to Malfoy, who still stood at the podium looking rather pleased with himself. The look that came from the Potions Master was unlike any that Harry expected to see from Snape. It was the look of a man who was trying not to run up to the stage and kill Malfoy. Harry had never seen Snape look so angry, and that was saying something.

He stood there stiffly for a moment, before tenderly putting his arms around Miss Slayton. He held her there for a few seconds before looking up to Malfoy and saying, "I will deal with you in a few minutes." With that he lead Miss Slayton out of the Great Hall.

Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall was now holding Charlie back. He wasn't sure if Charlie was trying to get to Miss Slayton or to kill Malfoy.

"Charlie," she said, "Let her go with Professor Snape. She'll be fine."

Charlie stopped trying to get away but he didn't relax. He kept looking out the door of the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall escorted Malfoy to the table with the professors and sat him down in Miss Slayton's chair. He still wore a smug smile, not the least bit worried about what Professor Snape was going to do.

The Great Hall was filled with students chattering about the event that had just played out before them. No one could believe what Malfoy had just done. He had all but verbally attacked a member of the staff.

Professor Bantel stood up, cleared his throat and said, "Now that we know Miss Slayton is not You Know Who's Heir, let's continue with the lessons, shall we. Gryffindor, your up next."

The lesson's progressed much as they had before, the topics were more interesting. Ron taught an enthusiastic lesson on dragons aided by an interview of Charlie, Hermione gave a rather detailed report on Edward Kelly and Paul Waring, the 16th century necromancers.

Harry's lesson was last. He had just begun to recount his experiences last spring against Voldemort when the doors of the Great Hall flew open and Professor Snape entered.

"Sorry to interrupt your fascinating, but no doubt exaggerated, account of the Tri-Wizard Championship, Potter. Mr. Malfoy, if you will come with me." he said, apparently recovered from his bout of tenderness with Miss Slayton.

Malfoy stood up and walked to Professor Snape as though nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Professor Snape," Charlie called out as Snape turned to exit with Malfoy, "Meagan..."

"Meagan is fine, Mr. Weasley. She is in her chambers. She does not want company, and if I catch you near those chamber..." he started, but trailed off.

Why did Professor Snape care if Charlie was near her chambers? This puzzled Harry.


	9. The Quidditch Match

A "Lovely" little note: Thanks for the reviews so far. Please feel free to add more comments, please (hint, hint)!

Disclaimer: I don't say it often, but I so don't own these characters! I think that is stating the obvious. 

Enough said, let the story continue…..

The Quidditch Match

The next morning Harry was up early. It was the first quidditch match of the season and Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. 

He made his way down to the Great Hall. The tables were back in their usual position and the stage was gone. Everything looked normal. Students sat eating their breakfast. Harry managed to choke down a bit of dry toast and some orange juice. The thought of the ham and eggs in front of him turned his stomach. Harry wasn't the only one who wasn't eating. Ron was just pushing food around his plate. He, too, was nervous about this game. After all, he had never played for the school before.

Harry looked around the Great Hall. At the staff table Charlie was glaring at Professor Snape from the other end of the table. Snape was ignoring him, talking to Professor McGonagall instead. Miss Slayton was no where to be seen. Also noticeably absent from breakfast was Malfoy. His two lackeys were there, eating greedily, as if they hadn't eaten in months. The word had been spread that he hadn't been seen since he left the Great Hall last night. Some one had seen Professor Snape roughly escort him to Professor Dumbledore's office, but that was the last anyone knew.

Malfoy still hadn't been seen at 11 o'clock when everyone made their way down to the Quidditch field. The Gryffindor team changed into their scarlet robes and prepared to enter the field, when Katie Bell, one of the chasers came up and announced, "Slythrin is playing without a seeker! Malfoy is not allowed to play because of what he did last night. The snitch is yours, Harry! We are going to win!"

After playing for four hours, it seemed that Katie was going to have to eat her words. Slytherin was up 150 points, the snitch was nowhere to be seen and the Gryffindor team was suffering. Ron had taken a bludger in the stomach early in the game and had just returned. He was a good keeper, but the Slytherin chasers were better this year.

After another hour, Gryffindor had managed to narrow the lead by 80 points, if Harry could get the snitch now, they would win, but still no snitch was to be seen. The teams were starting to show signs of the long game. The flying team was flying slower. Everybody was tired and hungry.

It took another hour for Gryffindor to tie the game, thanks to the Slytherin keeper taking a bludger in the head and having to leave the game. If it weren't for the tremendous cheers from the crowd, Harry had a feeling that someone would have forfeited the game.

He took a minute to look over the crowd. He could hear Lee Jordan giving his colorful commentary, though he was beginning to get horse. Harry saw Charlie in the stands, decked in the Gryffindor colors, cheering his brothers on. There was Ginny Weasley standing next to her brother, also cheering enthusiastically. Hermione stood next to her cheering on the team.

He turned his attention to the other side. The Slytherin side was booing loudly, Gryffindor had just taken the lead, finally, for the first time in the game! Harry could see Snape booing with his students.

Just then Harry heard it. The snitch was flying just inches from him, speeding away quickly for the Slytherin side. Harry took off after it, weaving in and out of players. He hit a bludger out of the way with his bare hands when it came close to hitting him. His hand stung something awful now, but that didn't matter, he had to catch the snitch. He reached out, stretching his fingers as far as they would go, 'just a little further, come one...GOT IT!'

A roar erupted from both sides, cheers from Gryffindor, boos from Slytherin. None of it mattered though! Harry had finally caught the snitch. The longest game Harry had ever played was over.

That night the Gryffindor team ate their dinner hungrily in the Great Hall and then ran off to the common room to throw a victory party. Fred and George had left ages ago to go get food from the kitchen.

"What is taking them so long?" Dean Thomas complained loudly.

"They went to the kitchen _hours _ago! Hey, Ron! You and Harry go find them!" Lee Jordan told them.

Ron and Harry agreed. Fred and George had been gone for a long time. They decided to follow them and find out what was holding them up. They quietly down stairs and through the corridors to the entrance of the kitchen, a painting of a giant silver fruit bowl. They tickled the green pear and the painting swung open revealing a gold door knob, but before they could turn the knob they were pulled down by someone.

Fred and George yanked Ron and Harry down and drug them behind a large suit of armor. They motioned for them to be quiet. There were voices coming from beyond them in the corridor and one of them did not sound very happy.

"You of all people know why I wouldn't want to come back here. Why would I want to live like that- Ministry watching me, people whispering 'Oh look, that is LeAndra Slayton's daughter, the heir of Voldemort,' the taunts..." Miss Slayton said to some one Harry couldn't see.

"You accepted a substandard education and a job unworthy of your talents! Honestly, teaching wizard how to live as Muggles! Your mother would turn in her grave!" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. 'This could be interesting' Harry thought. Every one knew that Draco Malfoy and Miss Slayton didn't get along and last nights presentation had been proof.

"I traded a lesser education for a life where I did not have to live Mother's shadow! How do you think that felt growing up? There wasn't a Death Eater out there that hadn't been with my mother. Shall I tick off names, Avery, Dolohov, Smith, Rosier, Karkaroff, Pettigrew, even young Barty Crouch! Then there was my father... It didn't take people long to figure out that my parents were seen together every Hogsmead visit. Why else would you be there? My mother had a reputation even then! Oh- and then I show up! Poof! Proof my mother was a wh...."

"Meagan" Lucius Malfoy said sharply. 

Miss Slayton continued. She was mad and not about to listen. Harry could just picture her pink face and flashing green eyes as she got up on her tip-toes to try and look Mr. Malfoy in the eyes.

"Don't you try and act fatherly with me now! I know where your precious son got that information. He could have only gotten most of it from one of two places, you or your wife! But he doesn't know who my father is, now does he?"

"Meagan Morgana..." Mr. Malfoy warned.

Miss Slayton's voice turned ice cold, "Funny, even though she was with you, you weren't the one she wanted, not the one she loved. The only Death Eater she ever wanted was the one she never had. You never measured up to him and you still hold it against him, though you try to hide it. You didn't think I knew that did you? She was obsessed with him! Probably the smartest thing he ever did, turning her away.

"When we were in America there were others, lots of them, but she never forgot him. Even when we came back and you resumed your affair with her, despite the fact you had a wife and child! Your a dreadful man, remind me to thank you again for denying me. For once I am glad my parents hated me...

"She didn't hate you--I didn't--- Narcissa-- I couldn't, Meagan!"

"Narcissa wouldn't let me..." she mocked. "Don't try to lie to me Lucius. Mother would have killed me if Minerva hadn't found out about me! Why do you think she hid her pregnancy- for the image of Hogwarts, for your image after she turned you down? She didn't want me! You didn't either! Mother wouldn't marry you because you were weak, she told me that once..."

"Because I was weak? Look at the half-wit she was in love with!"

"Don't you start on him, Lucious! He is 10 times the man you could have ever been! He helped take care of me when no one wanted me, not you and certainly not your pretty little wife! She certainly has done a good job of keeping things quiet-- we wouldn't want to bust "poor ickle Draco's" bubble, would we? Don't worry, Lucius! I wont tell him! I don't want a brother and I don't want a father- Good Night" she said as she turned on her heel and stormed off, robes billowing behind her. 

Lucius Malfoy stood there for several minutes, dumbfounded. He shook himself back to reality, as though still trying to process what had just taken place, and stormed off toward the front of the castle.

Ron and Harry just looked at each other, then to Fred and George. They sat there behind the armor for a minute before taking off toward Gryffindor tower at break neck speed, forgetting the reason they had gone to the kitchens in the first place.


	10. The Slap Heard 'Round the School

****

Authors Note: Well, it has been a while since I updated, to say the least. Here's hoping that I stay motivated enough to upload more than just a few chapters. This is my first upload since the new book! Please take note that most of this was written pre- OoP. I am not going to intentionally bring in anything from beyond GoF. 

Sit back in that comfy computer chair and enjoy my limitless imagination. Leave a little review in the box. Flames will be used to light the bbq.

As always, I do not own Harry Potter and the Potterverse. I am just borrowing them. I promise to put them back, unharmed (mostly), when I am finished with them. I do, however, own my OC(s). 

***********************************************************************

Dance madness had taken over Hogwarts. Now that the first quidditch game was over and only the seventh years were left to teach their lessons, the dance and upcoming quidditch match for the younger students were the only topics at the school. 

Harry and Ron had decided to go to the dance solo, that is until Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw seeker, asked Harry to the dance on Monday morning. She had come up to him at breakfast and asked him right there in front of all of the other Gryffindors. Harry had been so shocked that he just stared at her for a moment. It had been George that snapped him back to reality with a well place jab to the ribs. 

"Uh- Sure, Cho" he squeaked, still in a state of complete shock.

"Great! Well- uh- then- uh- I'll see you Friday night." she said blushing. She walked off quickly to join a group of Ravenclaw girls. They immediately circled her and began whispering, occasionally looking at Harry and exploding into giggles.

Ron stared at Harry. "I thought we were going alone!" he said.

"Ron-I am sorry. But Cho asked. What was I supposed to say?" Harry defended himself.

"Now I am the only guy at the dance without a date."

"Oh-Ron! Don't start it! You wont be the only guy without a date because you are taking me." she told him matter-of-factly.

Conversation at the Gryffindor table ceased. Everyone stopped and looked from Ron to Hermione.

"As friends, of course" she added.

"This school is full of forward women!" George said.

"Hermione.." Ron started to say. He stopped, looked at her and smiled, "All-right, then, as friends"

***

That night, after every one had settled into bed, Harry sat in the window sill looking out over the grounds. He couldn't sleep. He still couldn't believe that Cho Chang had asked him to the dance. This was like a dream come true for Harry. He had liked her all of last year but she had been seeing Cedric Diggory. Harry hadn't considered asking her this year.

The grounds below Gryffindor tower were lit with the light of the moon, which was nearing a full state. The lake was slightly rippled where the giant squid was enjoying the moonlight, swimming in the shallows. The grounds below were at peace, seemingly oblivious to the dangerous powers that were beginning to regain strength elsewhere. This was one of the things Harry enjoyed the most about Hogwarts. No matter what could be happening in the outside world, be it Muggle or Magical, Hogwarts was safe.

The peace below was interrupted by a faint squeal. It didn't sound like anyone was in danger, more like someone was playing. Harry strained to see who made the sound. It took a minute, but he finally located it's source.

Miss Slayton and Charlie were outside enjoying a late-night walk. Actually, she was running and Charlie was in hot pursuit. He caught her about the waist and tackled her just at the edge of the lake. Charlie then picked her up and acted as if he was going to throw her to the squid. Miss Slayton grabbed him hard around the neck and hung on for dear life, both of them were laughing. He started to put her down, slowly, letting her slide off of him, not taking his eyes off of her. They stood there for a minute just looking at each other. Charlie bent down and gave her a long slow kiss.

Harry was glad Ron had already gone to bed. He was sure Ron would have plenty to say about his brother and Miss Slayton. Ron trusted her even less now that he knew that she was Malfoy's sister. He had tried to tell Charlie, but Charlie didn't listen, he told Ron that he was jealous and to get over it. Harry didn't mind. As he sat there watching the events below, he imagined that it was him and Cho that had snuck out to be together. 

A sudden rush of guilt washed over him. Why did he feel this way? There was nothing wrong with him going to the dance with Cho. Harry felt as if he was betraying someone for taking her, but he couldn't put his finger on who. 'Maybe I feel guilty for taking her because the last time she went with Cedric, and I was the last person to see Cedric alive.' he told himself. With this thought, he settled himself in his bed and drew the curtains. His mind did not let him rest easily, but he managed to fall asleep all of the same.

The next morning Harry and Ron headed down to the Potions lab before breakfast. They were supposed to meet Miss Slayton for a tutorial with Neville. During their last class, the three of them had messed up a potion so bad that it not only melted the cauldron, it had released a green cloud of awful smelling smoke. The whole class had to leave the classroom, coughing and choking from the cloud.

Miss Slayton had been livid. She had yelled at Harry and Ron, but not Neville. She had been a sight, tears running down her face from the fumes, but the boys had not questioned her. They gladly took a tutorial over a detention. Their carelessness had lost only 1 point for Gryffindor. After all, she had melted her fair share of cauldrons, most on purpose to spite Professor Snape. 

Fred and George had been pestering them ever since trying to figure out exactly what they had done. They had been eager to set off the mixture in one of the bathrooms and finally send their mum the toilet seat they had been threatening to send her for the last five years. It took quite a while to convince them that they did not know what they had done. After about the hundredth time they asked and were told that no one knew what had happened, they finally gave up.

When Ron and Harry reached the dungeon, Neville was already there sitting at a desk. His back was to the door, he was sitting stiffly facing the front of the class. When Harry said something to him he just turned around and looked at them. There was a look of terror on his face, much like the one he got when he did something wrong in the class itself. His eyes were wide and his skin was pale and clammy.

"Wha's wrong, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Miss Slayton...Professor Snape..." he choked out in a whisper.

"What about them?" Harry questioned, "Where is Miss Slayton, isn't she supposed to give us tutorial?"

"She isn't coming back." Neville replied in a daze.

"What do you mean not coming back?"

"Not coming back this morning...she and Professor Snape had a fight."

"And? What else is new? Her fighting with Professor Snape had never stopped her before. They fight before most every class, or she spends the day muttering swear words about him under her breath. We all know that." Ron answered.

Neville looked around the room and resumed a low tone of voice, "She slapped him."

Ron and Harry looked at Neville, the look of shock spreading to their face as well.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed

Neville explained how he had heard Miss Slayton and Professor Snape coming up the hall arguing. They had stopped right outside the door to the Potions lab. Apparently he had gone to see Miss Slayton this morning and had found her curled up on her window seat with Charlie Weasley. Neville wasn't sure what happened to Charlie when Professor Snape walked in, but Miss Slayton had said that she would be lucky if Charlie ever spoke to her again. She insisted that it had all been innocent, and that he was jumping to false conclusions. Professor Snape had lectured her about not letting boys into her chambers, which prompted a "What I do or do not do in my chambers is none of your business, you would do well to remember that. I am an adult and I am capable of making my own decisions." response from Miss Slayton. It was then, Neville told them, that Professor Snape said something about her mother saying the same thing at Hogwarts, and reminded Miss Slayton where that had gotten her. 

"The next thing I heard," Neville said, "was the sound of someone being slapped. Then I heard Miss Slayton tell Professor Snape that she had tutorials this morning and that he should make excuses, because she wasn't going to be there. Then she walked off."

"Blimey!" Ron whispered.

The three of them sat quietly in the Potions lab. They didn't dare leave until someone came and told them their tutorial had been canceled. Harry knew that if Snape did come in to make excuses for Miss Slayton, or worse handle it himself, and they weren't there, all Hell would break loose. So they sat and waited, and waited. The only sound in the classroom was the growling of hungry stomachs that were missing their breakfast. 

They had been sitting there for maybe half an hour when Miss Slayton came in. Her eyes were red and her face was splotchy from crying. She looked at the three of them, confused.

"Why are you three still here, it is a little early for class. You should be in the Great Hall filling your bellies on fried sausage and potatoes."

"We were waiting for you., Miss Slayton. You told us to be here before breakfast." Ron said quietly.

"Did Severus not come in and tell you that I canceled our tutorial?" she asked.

"No, Ma'am. I heard you say it, but we waited for someone to tell us." Neville said.

"You heard _that_? Oh, dear. Well boys," she said pulling up a chair, sitting across from them and leaning very close, "we need to discuss what you heard then. I am sorry your ears had to witness that. Professor Snape and I, well, we have known each other a long time and, uh.. well, we both have awful tempers and, uh, you see, well...sometimes we rub each other the wrong way and say nasty things to each other. You have noticed, I know. When I assist with a potion's class not a soul is late because everyone wants to know what will happen next. 

"Listen, about what he was saying about...you know, Professor Weasley and I...let's just keep that to ourselves. There is enough of my dirty laundry hanging about in this school, you don't need to drag Professor Weasley though it. Severus did enough. Remember, what the staff members do outside of the classroom is none of your business... we are humans, too. 

"Now- you three look as hungry as your stomachs sound, go get your breakfast. Remember, don't say a word about it..." She stood up and moved her chair back into place and headed for her tiny desk.

"Miss Slayton? Can I ask you something?" Ron asked quietly, walking up to her desk.

"Yes, Ronald?" Miss Slayton was being oddly formal.

"Er, you said Professor Snape had done something to Charlie?" He looked at her expectantly. 

"Sit, Ron." she said, motioning to a chair in front of her desk. She sat down and gave Ron a look of reassurance "Charlie is all right, but was embarrassed. Severus gave him an emotional beating that he wont forget. I'll be lucky if he speaks to me again. Severus is never pleasant in the mornings, and finding Charlie with me this morning didn't make him any nicer. He came to remind me to be up for your tutorial. Seems that when I had Potions first thing in the morning, I would "forget" to wake up...Severus is used to having to drag me out of bed... made me go to class in my bathrobe a few times. 

"Now, Ron. I know you don't like me seeing your brother, and I don't blame you...But I want you to know that well, last night wasn't what you think... and definitely not what Severus thinks... It was innocent, he just stayed with me and we watched the sun rise together, I promise. I like your brother an awful lot you know." She gave him a surprisingly shy smile and then said, "Now, go eat your breakfast, Ron, before you miss out."

Harry, Ron and Neville left the Potion's lab and headed to the Great Hall at top speed. They arrived just in time to catch the end of breakfast, which they gobbled up as fast as they could. Hermione had been waiting for them anxiously.

"What took you?" she hissed.

"Tutorials in Potions" Neville told her.

"Well, you missed it. When Professor Snape came in this morning, he had a red hand print on his face and Charlie, oh Ron, you wont believe this... Charlie got up from his seat and went to walk past Professor Snape, but he didn't... He just stood there staring at Snape, like he wanted to fight him... he didn't of course, but you could tell her wanted to..." she said excitedly. There was a pause for effect before, "So how did your tutorial go, did Miss Slayton say anything? I bet something happened..."

Harry wanted to tell her, but he thought better of it. Too many people had seen Miss Slayton's temper for him to go back on something she told him not to do. 

"It was interesting" he told her. 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing, she canceled it." Neville said quickly

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"Dunno. She didn't say. She just told us to go to breakfast." he answered, avoiding her gaze.

Harry knew that Hermione didn't believe it for one minute. She looked at Ron and then to Harry. 

When neither of them said anything she pursed her lips and said, "Fine then, If you don't want to tell me, it is fine with me."

By lunch work had gotten around school about the incident at breakfast. Nobody dared mention it to Professor Snape, who, they heard had been an unusually nasty mood. He had even taken 30 points from his own house when someone commented about the Care of Magical Creature's class.

If Harry thought that Snape was in a bad mood, he had underestimated how mad Charlie was. He was red in the face, short with his words and his patients. He was more reserved about taking off points from the students, but most of the class ended up with detention before the period was half over. Harry had never seen anyone so angry, except for maybe Mrs. Weasley after the twins had come and picked Harry up in Mr. Weasley's flying car. As the class period went on, Charlie relaxed a little. He held some of the students after class and rescinded their detention, telling them to pay closer attention in the next class. 

"Ron, you and Harry hold up a minute." Charlie said after the bell had rung. He finished speaking with Dean Thomas and several of the Slytherins (Malfoy was still noticeably and pleasantly missing, word had gone around that Dumbledore had suspended him for a few days) and walked over to the three, as Hermione had stayed with them. Charlie regarded Hermione closely and then began, "Meagan told me you heard what happened this morning." His ears turned red and he avoided his brother's eyes. "Listen, it was kinda of embarrassing for us and er-- just don't tell Mum. They are already unhappy that I am seeing her and well- you know Mum. She'd have kittens!"

"Charlie, what did happen?" Ron asked daringly. 

Charlie flushed purple and gave a small laugh. "I knew you would ask," he admitted. "Well, Meg and I, we went out for a stroll last night and then I walked her to her room and uh-" he turned a deeper shade of purple, "uh- kissed her good-night. I don't really know how long we were there- the next thing I knew is we were fumbling for the door and she was trying to remember the password, we got in some how and things well- things were getting out of hand...." 

Charlie pause to gauge their reactions, Ron was blushing now, too. Hermione was wide-eyed in shock.

"Thank goodness she had the sense to stop us before we did something drastic...You know what? I really shouldn't be telling you this... you're my little brother..."

"All the more reason to tell me." Ron grinned, still red in the face.

"You're not going to tell anybody! Especially not Fred or George..."

"What kind of fool do you think I am?" Ron asked "Go-on...you still haven't said what happened when Snape caught you..."

"Be Patient! Meg kinda freaked out a little, scared her, scared me, too. I told her that I had better go and I left...I got the feeling I wasn't supposed to leave her. I left, wandered around for a while, not letting myself go back to her room. I ended up in the staff bathroom about to shower...Peeves was in there. He was writing things on the steamed up mirrors, something about Filch and Mrs. Norris (you don't want to know). When he saw me he gave this odd sorta cackle and started pitching bars of soap at my head and hitting my bum with wet towels, thought it was funny..." Charlie drifted off subject.

"Charlie!" Ron chided.

"Oh- right- I went back just before sunrise, and we sat in her window seat and watched the sun come up. It wasn't too long before Snape taped on her door and walked right in. He didn't even wait for her to say anything, just walked it," Charlie's embarrassment was turning to anger. "He was all chipper and telling her she needed to get up until he laid eyes on me...he got real mad and called me a bunch of names...Meg asked me to leave before things got worse and you my brother, heard the rest. They apparently had a good screaming match... it got Peeves all upset."

"Peeves?" Ron asked.

"Yeah- when ever Meagan is upset, Peeves gets upset, too. They are pretty friendly with each other, used to cause trouble together in school... He knocked over a bunch of trophies in the trophy room and got into Snape's office, broke a bunch of jars. The hall outside of his office smells like formaldehyde. Just don't tell anyone, about what happened, I will kill you..." Charlie said looking at all three of them.

"You said that three times already, Charlie. Say it again and I might slip up to Mum." Ron teased. Charlie went white and looked panic stricken.

"You 'member the lecture she gave Percy about Penelope. And Mum liked her." Ron laughed. Percy had gotten quite a talking to when his parents found out about his girlfriend.

"Why doesn't your mom like Meagan?" Hermione spoke at last. She had been listening very quietly to what was going on. Harry was surprised she hadn't said anything so far.

"You heard Malfoy's report. Her mum was all of that and then some. She literally was one of the nastiest Death Eaters out there and she didn't hide it from anyone. Mum sorta hit the roof when _someone_, not accusing you Ron, told her about me and Meg. She sent me a nasty letter. Listen... you better get off to your next class, break is almost over."

The three of them wandered off toward the castle together. Hemione was mad that Ron and Harry had not told her what happened. Ron had tried to explain that Miss Slayton had told them not to, but she didn't want to hear it.


	11. An Enchanted Evening

Malfoy had returned on Friday afternoon with stories of how his mother had been impressed with what she had heard of his presentation and that he had not been in the slightest bit of trouble. He loudly bragged to Crabbe and Goyle how his mum had taken him to Die Versteckte Strabe in Germany and they had spent more money than the Weasley's would see in ten lifetimes. 

Malfoy's return from suspension was overshadowed by the Quidditch match and dance that were to be held the next day. 

The quidditch match for the younger students was the top topic at dinner that night and breakfast the next morning. Madam Hooch announced that the game would begin at one o'clock. The teams would be made up of equal amounts of all of the houses, divided into waves. One wave would go up and play for a while and then switch with another. The snitch was not going to be put into play, partly because Madame Hooch was afraid no one would catch it and she would have to spend the night chasing it. The teams were simply going to play until everyone was two tired or the score got to 200 points, whatever came first.

At one o'clock, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny wandered down to the quidditch pitch to watch the game. Several other students had the same idea. The stands were half full with students watching the game. The waves of teams waiting to take the field sat in the Slytherin and Ravenclaw sections, leaving only Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for the spectators. Cho Chang had been sitting in the Gryffindor section. She came over and set next to Harry. Harry looked at her nervously. *Cho was sitting next to him!* He was on top of the world!

The game being played out in front of them was proving to be hilarious. There were ten people on a wave. Madame Hooch had added two more keepers and one more chaser, to help account for the lack of skill on the teams. Some of the kids had barely mastered flying. 

In the first wave, there were no injuries to speak of. The first team managed to score twenty points and the other team had score thirty. The flying was fairly slow paced and most everyone was watching out for the others around them. The beaters were actually keeping bludgers away from most of the players. Harry knew Madame Hooch would be watching for potential quiddtich players. She probably was taking great notice of these beaters. 

The second wave of students was a direct opposite of the first. In the first five minutes one third year, a Hufflepuff had fallen off of his broomstick, only from about five feet, but he did sprain his wrist. Before ten minutes was up AJ Lewis, a rather pretty first year Gryffindor, had hit Craig Douggary, a round Slytherin first year, in the head with a bludger, knocking him out and knocking him off of his broomstick. On the way down he managed to take out a dense, almost miniature troll like, Slytherin third year. The two of them landed on the ground at Madame Hooch's feet with a sickening thud. She conjured stretchers and had AJ, who was saying 'I told him to watch out!', take them to the hospital wing. 

Madame Hooch watched the rest of the game wincing every time a bludger got near anyone. By the end of the game only two more students ended up with Madame Pomphrey. 

Ron and Harry stayed for most of the game. Hermione and Ginny disappeared about half way through the game, taking Cho with them. Ron and Harry just looked at them in wonderment as they left. If he lived to be as old as Nicholas Flamel he would never understand why it took girls hours to get ready for a stupid dance.

Ron and Harry left the game to ready for the dance. The Gryffindor common room had exploded with excited upperclassmen who were buzzing around getting themselves ready. Fred and George were idly sitting playing a game of exploding snap, already dressed in their robes. They gave a sly grin to their brother as they climbed the stairs to their dorm. Harry knew what that grin was about. He had asked the twins to get Ron a new set of dress robes at the end of last year, when he gave them his winnings from the Tri-Wizard championship.

"Oy! Where did this come from?" Asked Ron as he dressed himself in the dark blue robes.

He pulled a card out of the pocket. "'Thought you could use these for your big date. Don't ask questions. Fred and George.' Where do you suppose they got the money to get these?" 

"The card said not to ask questions." Harry reminded him. He, too, had been given new dress robes. His were made of a vivid green color, very similar to the ones he had last year. He was grateful for the new robes. His robes from last year were a little short, as he had grown several of inches over the summer. The card attached to his said simply, 'Got you some, too, String-bean.'

By the time that Harry and Ron were ready for the dance they had joined Neville and Charlie outside the girls bathroom to wait for their dates. Harry had been surprised to see Charlie, but he explained that Hermione had caught Miss Slayton in the hall more than an hour earlier and asked for some help, pulling her into the bathroom. The four of them could here scores of unrestrained giggles coming from the inner sanctums of the bathroom. 

Miss Slayton emerged first from the bathroom. She was dressed in a hunter green robe that skimmed her curves and actually made her look taller. She had left her brown hair down, it was the first time Harry had ever seen it all of the way down. She looked gorgeous. He noted that he wasn't the only one to notice. Neville and Ron were staring, too, and Charlie was as white as a sheet.

"Wow. I didn't know that the party was out here!" she popped her head back in the bathroom, "You girls better hurry, the search party is here looking for you." she turned back to the guys. "You all look very nice, that is if you will pick up your jaws. Charlie? Are you ready, we need to meet Professor McGonagall in the great hall before the students are let in. You three aren't going to know what hit you." she said winking as Charlie extended his arm to her and they disappeared down the hall.

It was another moment before the other three girl emerged from the bathroom. Hermione came first, being pushed out of the door and looking positively female. She wore a pale pink satin robe and had again straightened her hair. She had artfully applied makeup to her face. She looked different, more grown up than last year's dance. She was pretty. Why hadn't Harry noticed? He counted himself lucky to have such a smart and loyal friend, now he had to add pretty to that list, too.

Harry looked at Ron. He long suspected that Ron had feelings for Hermione, but Ron had never confessed them to him. He was trying to gauge Ron's reaction, maybe try and figure out what was going on between his two best friends. Ron appeared to be in a complete state of shock. He stammered when he tried to greet her and then turned a bright shade of red. He finally just stopped trying to say anything and smiled at her, holding out his arm just as his brother had done. She accepted it and gave him a shy smile. 

Harry turned his attention to Cho. She wore a burgundy robe that was cut very well for her athletic figure. She wore her long, black hair down and it glistened in the torch-light in the hall. She must have had high heeled shoes on, too, for she was taller than he was at this moment. Harry felt self conscious. Cho came over to him.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"Er- Hi Cho- you look very nice this evening" he stammered. Harry took out his wand and muttered "Floras corsage apperus." A small bunch of flowers appeared from the tip of Harry's wand and handed them to Cho. 

He then looked to Neville, who had just tried to copy Harry's corsage trick. It had disastrous results. Instead of conjuring a bouquet of flowers, Neville had somehow managed to conjure a handful of mushrooms and stinkweed instead. Ginny squealed and Neville managed to sputter an apology before erupting into laughter.

"We can't all be as smooth as the famous Harry Potter" he joked and disposed of the bouquet. 

Harry uttered the spell twice more and handed bouquets to Hermione and Ginny as well. The six of them headed for the Great Hall. Crowds of students were beginning to gather and wait in the entrance hall. Low conversations were echoing off of the walls, filling the hall with a great murmur. 

The low buzz of conversation was interrupted by Miss Slayton screaming at Peeves, "Peeves, you promised me no water balloons!"

Peeves flew in from the Great Hall, Miss Slayton banged open the doors of the Great Hall and stared up at him, she was pointing her wand at him. Harry could see a large brown spot in the middle of the Great Hall, and some of it had splashed up onto Meagan's robes. 

"They are not full of water, Meggy-Weggy... it's chocolate pudding. You did not say anything about chocolate pudding...."

"Peeves! When I am around, I say what pranks go and what don't! You will not throw chocolate pudding at any of the students ---OR staff. You will not hurl anything at anybody or I will go to the Bloody Baron! Just leave this dance alone!"

"Aw-- Bloody H**l, Meagan. This kind of thing used to be your idea. You used to know how to cut it up...." Peeves disappeared with a disgusted pop.

"And I don't want to hear you use that language in front of the students again!" She called after him.

Miss Slayton looked hurt. Harry suspected that she did come up with those sort of ideas at Hogwarts. "Its just that I worked so hard..." she said quietly. She turned on her heels, muttered a spell and the robes cleaned themselves. She looked up at the students and gave them a broad smile as she motioned them into the dance.

The house tables had been removed from the Great Hall. The only long table still in place was the staff table and it had been pushed back several feet. The staff table was covered with a huge spread of food. There were sandwiches, cookies and various goodies. A huge fountain punch bowl was sitting in the place where Professor Dumbledore sat. It was comprised of a golden wand shooting a gentile spray of punch up in the air. The punch then fell back to the fountain, flowing down the ornate carvings of the house mascots, who were entwined with the wand. The punch then settled into the gold bowl, where it bubbled peacefully.

Instead of the four house tables there were a hundred smaller, round tables off to each side of the room in what looked like a grove of real trees. They were real trees, a couple hundred of them, all in pots. The trees were grouped around the tables and had little white lights strung between them. Harry thought that they looked an awful lot like Christmas lights. Upon closer inspection he found out they were indeed, Christmas lights, their plugs had been hidden in the branches. He guessed that Miss Slayton had come up with some spell to light them. 

The tables sat about a six students, with room for more if necessary. Each table was covered in a pristine white linen table cloth and white linen napkins. The center piece was comprised of a simple short crystal vase with half a dozen pink and white fragrant roses in it. Grouped around each vase was a dozen small candles that flickered madly as students passed them. The sound of crickets could be heard when one sat down at the table, and a warm breeze would every so often ripple through the trees, recreating the gentle sounds of summer.

Overhead, the enchanted ceiling shown with thousands of twinkling stars and the brightness of a now full moon. The lights in the great hall were dimmed so that the moon provided most of the light. Standing in the Great Hall as it was, you would swear you were at a summer garden party, not a school dance in the middle of November.

Harry and Ron grabbed a secluded table in a window alcove, just inside a small balcony, while their dates were ohhing and ahhing over the Great Hall. They invited Neville and Ginny to sit with them. The six of them sat down and watched most of their classmates do the same, quickly so as to get the most isolated tables, or the tables closest to their friends.

Professor Dumbledore took the middle of the floor and at once the Great Hall became quiet, except for the sound of the conjured crickets.

"Welcome to your Enchanted Fall Ball." Professor Dumbledore began, "If you will notice, Miss Slayton has outdone herself throughout most of the day, getting this hall ready for you." There was a round of applause for Miss Slayton, who bowed slightly from where she was standing with most of the staff . "Our band will be setting up behind the refreshment table shortly. They will be taking popular requests, and if I am correct, they are also fairly familiar with Muggle music, for you fans of that. And I want to see dancing...I don't want to see couples sitting at tables staring at each other. Let's have fun!" Dumbledore announced and headed off to converse with his colleagues.

The dance had begun. The refreshment table became crowed immediately, as the band set up behind it. Half of the students there had only come to watch the band set up. It was a group of young wizards and one young witch, all of who looked very trendy (a different pace from the Weird Sisters of last years dance). 

The music began. The band played several upbeat songs to get things started. Fred and George were the first ones on the dance floor. They drug Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell to the dance floor with them. The girls were less than pleased at first, but quickly started to enjoy themselves. All four of them were in the midst of a wild group dance and a crowd gathered around them. It wasn't long before all that could been seen were the twins red heads occasionally popping up over the crowd.

Cho was in the midst of trying to get Harry out on the dance floor. Harry was trying to find a way out of dancing. He hated dancing, he just wanted to sit at the table and talk with Cho. 'That defeats the purpose of being at a DANCE, Harry' she had said, pulling him out of his chair. He relented and they joined the back of the crowd watching Fred and George. All Harry really had to do was bounce up and down to the beat of the music. Cho looked at him and grinned, as if to say 'it's not that bad, is it?'

The band changed tempos and launched into a slow song. The group in the middle of the dance floor broke up into couples. Harry placed his hands around Cho's waist and the two swayed to the music. 

Harry looked around at the now crowded dance floor. He could see Ron and Hermione, Ron was watching his feet and trying not to trip over himself. Neville and Ginny were dancing gracefully. For someone who was so clumsy elsewhere, Neville was at home on the dance floor. 

Charlie was dancing with Miss Slayton, for now it seemed. Miss Slayton's eyes were flashing angrily at what ever Charlie was saying. She gave him a look that she generally reserved for Professor Snape and broke away from him. Charlie looked stunned for a moment and then followed after her, not before giving Professor Snape, who was standing in a corner speaking with Professor Bantel, a dirty look. 

A moment later, Charlie came back alone and threw himself in a chair, glaring at all of the happy couples on the dance floor. Ginny broke away from Neville and went and sat next to her brother. The two of them sat for a long while engrossed in private conversation. Ginny was patting Charlie's hand in effort to calm his obvious agitation. Harry felt the urge to go over to them, but Cho, sensing his distraction, lead him off to another part of the dance floor.


	12. Confusion

The dance continued at a feverish pace, the band occasionally threw slow songs in, giving the students a needed break from the energetic music. More and more students were beginning to take seats at their tables. Harry noticed that Ginny had gone and sat at their table alone. Deciding to go to her, he excused himself from Cho and headed for the table. By the time he reached the table, she was gone. 

Harry looked around for Ginny. He saw that Neville was at another table talking with the Patil twins, but no Ginny. He checked the alcove behind their table and noticed that it opened up into a small room on the left side of the window. If he hadn't gone into the alcove he would have never even known it was there. Why had he never noticed this little area before? 

Ginny was there sitting on a little bench. Her red hair was falling in her face and tears had caused her mascara to run down her face. Tears were falling on her purple robes. She didn't notice that he had found her. Harry rushed to retrieve a napkin from the table and went back to Ginny. He saw Cho dancing with Fred, so he knew he had a few minutes before she came looking for him.

He went and sat next to Ginny and handed her the napkin, which she used to dry her eyes. She looked up to him and gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Harry." she said.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked softly.

"Neville is over talking to Padma, he likes her you know, and no one else will dance with me. Charlie would, but he..." she said hardly above a whisper. She fixed her blue eyes on him intently.

Harry looked at her, suddenly aware of how pretty she was for the first time in his life. He felt his stomach drop. She had grown up so much since the time she had nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets. He was hardly aware of the world around him, he was too busy studying her. When had she grown up he wondered? 

He heard the band start to play another slow song. He stood up and extended his hand to her, "Care to dance with me?" he asked. She took his hand and he pulled her close to him and they began to move in time with the music. 

It was different dancing with her than dancing with Cho. She was shorter than he was, for starters. Her hair was tickling his nose. He could smell her shampoo, it smelled like vanilla. Harry breathed deep and pulled Ginny a little closer. Why did he feel this way with her? He should be feeling this way about Cho, after all, he had liked her longer.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" Harry asked trying to make conversation, trying to distract himself.

"He and Meagan have been fighting all week. Charlie thinks there is something going on between her and Snape. She is furious with him. She was going on about it this afternoon, but Harry, he really likes her and this is killing him. He's scared that he is going to loose her. You don't think she is...with Professor Snape, do you?" 

"No. She likes Charlie, she told Ron that just the other day." He reassured her. Ginny settled her head on his shoulder as the band started up another slow song. Harry barely even noticed. They were hardly moving by this point, more standing in a swaying embrace than dancing. It was a comfortable feeling.

As the song ended, they broke apart for a minute. They just stood there for a minute looking into each other's eyes, neither of them very sure what was going on between them. Then, with out even really thinking, Harry bent down and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. 

He backed up quicker than he would have liked. He just kissed his best friend's little sister! What was he thinking! Harry was angry with himself. He couldn't understand what was happening. He came to the dance with Cho, he liked Cho, right? So why did he have to go and kiss Ron's little sister? 'Because I really like her' a voice in the back of his head kept telling him. He didn't want to listen to the voice in his head. He was so confused.

"Ginny! There you are!" came a voice from behind them. Neville stood in the opening of the alcove. "Hi, Harry." he added cheerfully. "Hey, Ginny, come dance with me again! The band is about to play some really cool music."

Ginny looked at Harry and then looked at Neville. Harry could tell she was having trouble deciding whether to go with Neville or stay with him. 

"Go Dance, Ginny, have fun." Harry said. He needed to get away and think. He was so confused. 

She hadn't moved. She was still looking between Neville and Harry. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Harry bet he had just confused her. Here he had just kissed her and now he was telling her to go back to her date. He looked at her sheepishly, "We can talk more later?" he asked.

She nodded and went to follow Neville out of the alcove. Harry caught her by the wrist as she passed. "Ginny..." he started, but instead of finishing he kissed her again. This time she kissed him back. Harry felt like he was floating. He couldn't believe it. He was so happy and yet the conflicting feelings returned.

"I better go, Neville is waiting." Ginny said as she broke the kiss. She seemed to understand what he was thinking. He wondered if she was as confused as he was as she followed Neville back out on the dance floor. 

Harry slipped out of the Great Hall. Every one was out on the dance floor dancing to a song that was popular on the Muggle radio stations. He saw Ron and Hermione in the middle of the group, looking like they were having the time of their lives. He was glad that no one noticed him leaving, he didn't want to speak to any one right now, especially Ron. 

Harry wandered out of the castle and out into the gardens. The night was clear and crisp. His breath made little white clouds as it escaped from his mouth. He shivered as he sat down on a stone bench that was backed by a tall hedge. He placed his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. He sat there for a long time, he wasn't sure how long. He couldn't think. The cold had started to sink in through his robes, though and he shifted uncomfortably. 

It was then he noticed he wasn't alone. From the other side of the hedge he heard someone sigh. He also heard footsteps approaching whoever was sitting there.

"What are you doing out in the gardens? You should be in the Great Hall dancing the night away, not sitting alone out here." came the voice of Professor Snape. "Where is your handsome Mr. Weasley?"

"Any where I'm not" came Miss Slayton's icy reply.

Harry tried peeking through the hedge. He was lucky, for the hedge was not very dense, and it had a perfect view of the bench on the other side. He saw Professor Snape sit down next to Miss Slayton. She turned away from him and Harry got a look at her face. Her eyes were swollen and red and her face was splotchy. 

"Did you two have a fight?" asked Snape as he lightly fingered her hair. She turned around and glared at him for a moment. He cocked an eyebrow at her gaze and she turned back around.

"Meagan....I" he started, but was interrupted by a fresh round of sobs from Miss Slayton.

"Meg-gy, what's wrong, dear?" he placed his hand on her shoulder and adopted a look of concern.

"I can't do this anymore, Severus. I hate this!" she exploded into more tears and shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. Harry starred in wonderment. Was something going on between Snape and Miss Slayton?

"Some how I get the distinct impression that you fighting with Charlie has nothing to do with this." he told her.

"Ever since that stupid brat gave that report, people have been tiptoeing around me, whispering about me...they think that I am a Death Eater... its like it was before. I can't deal with this.... I want to go back to the states. At least no one cared who my mother was there..." her voice had become a hysterical whisper. "No one can see past that here, I am LeAndra Slayton's daughter...heir to the Voldemort throne... they might as well throw me in Azkaban now, there minds are made up..."

"Meagan, that is not true" Professor Snape said quietly. "No one thinks that. The students love you, Mr. Weasley doesn't think that....I can be sure of that." he had gone back to playing with her hair, twisting a strand around his finger. 

She turned around and faced him, "The students love me because I stand up to your silly tirades in class. No one else would have the balls to slap you across the face and as to Mr. Weasley...his whole family hates me...you should have seen the letter his mum sent him...and I am not so sure he doesn't hate me, too."

"What brought this on..."

"That git, that stupid little git brother of mine... the other day, he caught me in the hall and told me that his father had told him how much I was like my mother...He's right... They all see her in me, every one…I don't want to be anything like her. I have tried my whole life not to be like her." fresh tears began to flow down her face. Professor Snape gathered her in his arms and held her tight.

"You are like her, Meagan" Snape said quietly. He pulled her away from him and turned her so as to look her dead in the eye. "I see it in you everyday. You have the same gutsy wit, the courage to stand up for what you believe in, the same patients with the students...The way you bite your lip there when someone is telling you the truth and you don't want to hear it." He smiled at her. It was a creepy sight, Snape smiling like that. "See you are doing it now... your mother used that as a flirting technique, glad you don't." He pulled her close to him again. She settled her head on his chest. "Some how, my dear, you managed to sneak off with all of your mother's good traits."

Miss Slayton wasn't convinced. "I should have never come back. I should have just stayed where I was happy." she sighed.

"Why did you come back then? Surely you didn't feel pressured."

"The owls coming in everyday from Minerva? Pleading me to come back...No pressure.." she said sarcastically.

"We both know how well you can turn Minerva out, Meagan. She could have appeared in your room in a ball of flames and you would just look at her, roll your eyes and go on about life. If Minerva convinced you to come against your will, I will wear chartreuse robes for a week." Snape joked. Miss Slayton gave a light giggle and looked up at him from the where her head rested on his chest.

"Because you asked me to." she admitted. Snape looked at her for a moment and then kissed her lightly on the head. 

Harry could take no more of the sickening display on the other side of hedge. He was in a state of shock of what he just saw. Miss Slayton and Snape...that was an explosive combination. Poor Charlie. 

He couldn't make himself go back to the dance. He started to head to the Gryffindor common room, hoping that Cho wasn't going to kill him. She would if he knew what he had been doing in the alcove... he just didn't want to face her. He wandered the halls, slowly making his way back. The portraits whispered to themselves as he passed. One portrait that contained several young women exploded in giggles as he passed. One looked at him and blushed as she gave a coy wave. Harry smiled back, causing more giggles from the other girls. 

He was nearly to Gryffindor tower, when he heard a footsteps running up behind him.

"Oy! Harry!" Charlie called, "Wait up!" as he ran up to him. He was out of breath.

"Have you seen Meagan?" he asked.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to tell him. He didn't want to hurt Charlie, but Charlie did need to know. He stood there for a minute, staring blankly at Charlie.

"Hello! Harry! Kissing my baby sister didn't fry your brains did it?" Charlie asked waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Hhh- how did you know I kissed Ginny? Does everyone know?"

"No...Ginny told me... Have you seen Meagan or not?"

"Uh-" Harry balked, "I think she was in the garden." he said quickly.

"Thanks...and don't worry, Ginny asked me not to tell... I wont. You work it out with her, but I will tell you this...famous Harry Potter or not, I will kill you if you break her heart..." he warned as he ran to find Meagan. 


	13. Betrayal

Harry settled himself in a chair in front of the fireplace. Slowly, but surely his fellow housemates began to join him in the common room. Just before midnight Ron and Hermione came in. They sat in a chairs near him and chattered excitedly about all of the happenings at the dance.

"So, Harry where did you get off, too? Cho was upset that you disappeared on her." Hermione inquired.

"I just had to do some thinking. I left early." Harry told them, it was the truth, but he couldn't look Ron in the eye.

"Cho ended up dancing with Fred the rest of the night." Ron told him.

"Um- that's good for her, I guess." Harry said.

"Is Fred back yet?" Hermione asked

"I haven't seen him come in." Harry replied. Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look. They were concerned about Fred being with Harry's date. Harry was glad that Fred wasn't back. If he was with Cho, that would mean that she probably was having a good time and Harry didn't feel as bad for leaving her at the dance. He still felt bad.

"So, did you have fun?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Er- yeah. Danced a lot, ate a lot, watched Professor Bantel get drunk and try and dance. It was funny. He asked Professor McGonagall to join him... It was quite ridiculous. Matter of fact, all of the Professor's were quite drunk. Fred and George spiked the punch with something they got in Hogsmead."

They went on telling stories about the drunken staff. Professor Dumbledore had also danced with Professor McGonagall and he had given her a showy dip at the end of the dance. Professor Sprout had carried Professor Flitwick around the dance floor. Even Professor Snape had managed to get Miss Slayton back on to the dance floor, if only for a moment. Charlie had come in the Great Hall and Meagan had taken one look at him and stopped dancing and gone off to with him. 

Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had seen in the garden. Ron wore a look of shock. Hermione was equally as surprised, "She told us that Charlie thought something was going on...he had asked her about it and she was real upset...I didn't think...surely you misunderstood, Harry. Meagan likes Charlie...she is crazy about him... she's liked him ever since they were at Hogwarts. I don't think her and Snape... oh- Harry that is disgusting!"

"I told you I didn't like her..." Ron started, but he was interrupted by Ginny who came in and joined them. Harry blushed when he saw her. He looked at Ron and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Don't like who?" she asked. She had blushed when she saw Harry, too.

"Meagan." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Harry saw Meagan with Professor Snape in the garden. He thinks Charlie has something to worry about."

"Professor Snape? Those two practically come to blows when she is in Double Potions, and Neville said that she slapped him for something... I somehow don't think.."

"The nearly come to blows because they like each other and don't know what to do.." Ron theorized.

"That is ridiculous, Ron!" Ginny and Hermione said together.

"Maybe not." came a sad voice from behind them. Charlie entered the common room and came and stood behind them.

"Charlie! What happened?" Ginny gushed, she got up and motioned to the chair she was sitting in.

"We broke up." Charlie sighed as he threw himself into the chair. "After I saw you in the hall, Harry I went to the garden and didn't find her. I figured she had gone back to the Great Hall. She had. I walked in the door behind the staff table and she was there dancing with Snape. When she saw me, she left him there on the dance floor and followed me out. We walked the halls, not saying anything until we got to an empty classroom. She just looked at me and had the nerve to tell me that it was not what I thought. She was dancing with him...he comes into her rooms at dawn without knocking and calls me all sorts of names and I am supposed to believe her when she tells me it is not what I think!" He looked away from them and stared into the flames. Harry knew he was trying not to cry.

"Maybe you should try and give her the benefit of a doubt, Charlie." Ginny said.

"NO Way! She has something going on with Snape! Harry saw them in the garden, didn't you Harry? He kissed her...." Ron argued

"Harry? You saw him kiss her?" Charlie asked. He sounded if he had just had the guts ripped out of him.

"He kissed her _on top of the head_." Harry glared at Ron. "She was upset... crying because she thinks everyone hates her now." He couldn't look at Charlie.

"Why didn't you tell me in the hall, Harry?" 

Harry looked down at his feet. How do you tell a friend that you just saw his girlfriend with the very someone that your friend suspected his girlfriend was seeing behind his back? "I couldn't Charlie, I'm sorry" he admitted weakly.

"Charlie, maybe if you would let Meagan explain what is between her and Snape... she really likes you. She told me and Ginny and Cho as much this afternoon."

"I _did_. She just said that they go way back...and she told me if I was going to make her choose between me and Snape it was over..."

Harry became aware of increasing noise in the hall behind the portrait. It seemed that the whole school was out there. The portrait opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. Her lips were very thin and white and she wore a very grave expression.

"Attention, students! You are to go back to the Great Hall immediately. Mr. Thomas, Miss Lewis please go wake up the students that have already gone to bed" she said picking two students at random. She turned to the group at the fireplace and almost fainted.

"Mr. Weasley! I thought you would be with Miss Slayton..." she said in shock.

"Er, no, Professor McGonagall..." Charlie said confused

"Miss Granger I want you to lead the students to the Great Hall. I do not want to take your time. Go at once."

"What's wrong, Professor?" asked Fred walking in the door.

"Students, there are Death Eaters on the school grounds.." Professor McGonagall said gravely.

"Death Eaters?" Charlie asked. Professor McGonagall nodded. 

Hermione lead the Gryffindor students through the corridors toward the Great Hall. Harry followed for a moment until he noticed that Ron had gone in another direction.

"Ron!" Harry called softly, so as not to attract attention. Ron turned around and motioned for him to follow. After slowing for a moment to allow Harry to catch up, Ron quickened his pace and the two caught up with Charlie.

The three of them headed down deeper into the castle. Harry had never been this way before. The halls were narrower and dimly lit. There were fewer decorations on the walls as well.

The portraits watched the three during their feverish race to where ever they were going. Harry watched them as they passed. They seemed to be discussing the Death Eaters. He heard them whisper someone the Death Eaters were after. Charlie looked at the, hearing their hushed conversation and picked up the pace.

Suddenly it clicked. Harry realized where they were heading. This must be where the staff quarters were located. They reached the second floor and ran down a moonlit corridor that was lined on one side by arched windows.

Charlie stopped at the first door on the right, just past the last window. "Mordrid!" he yelled to a portrait of a young maiden in medieval dress, dozing in a field of daisies. She yawned, opened one eye and looked at him, but did nothing. 

"Final Problem!" he said, questions raising in his voice. The maiden yawned again and waved him away.

"Empty House?" he asked. The maiden shook her head and gave a haughty laugh. Charlie stared at the girl, looking as if he was going to rip her out of the portrait. 

"Oh- Bloody! Meagan! Meagan! Open Up!" he shouted.

From behind the portrait Harry heard a door unlatching and a sleepy voice saying, "All right, Madge. It's OK. Open up, I'll see what he wants." 

Madge "harruphed" as she opened her portrait Holmes came bolting out of the door, meowing at the party as he passed. Miss Slayton standing in the doorway. She was wearing gray sleep pants that were rolled down on her hips, and a white tank top with a picture of a cactus on it and the brand name Prik-lee Pear.

"Meagan! You're here! Thank goodness!" Charlie said with a flood of relief. He rushed up to her an embraced her. She pushed him away.

"Of course I am here, Charlie! It is near two in the morning!" She said sharply. "What are you doing here, any way? Did you three come to see if I was hiding Severus in my room? Go ahead, Ron! Go look. Madge will let you in." she snapped and signaled to the portrait, who swung open.

"Baby, I am sorry about that. I was wrong to doubt you. If anything had happened..." Charlie started. Miss Slayton crossed her arms and looked at the three of them. 

"Charlie, you can't come here at two in the morning with apology in hand and expect me to forgive you for that right away. You are supposed to trust me and if you can't trust me with Severus..." Charlie walked up to her and silenced her with a kiss. 

"It doesn't work that way, Charles." she said, obviously affected by the kiss.

"Come on you two! Charlie quit romancing and lets get to the Great Hall! McGonagall is going to have a heard of cows if we don't show up!" Ron said impatiently.

"Great Hall? The dance should be way over by now!" Miss Slayton said confused.

"There are Death Eaters in the castle, Miss Slayton." Harry told her.

"The portraits are talking like they have somebody. We really need to go, Charlie!" Ron was getting antsy. Miss Slayton went white and her eyes got real wide.

"They have someone?" she asked just above a whisper. Charlie nodded and gave her a worried expression.

"Ohh- God! It's Severus...they'll kill him!" she gasped. "Charlie, get Ron and Harry to the Great Hall, NOW!" she ordered as she took off down the corridor.

"Meagan! Where are you going? Meagan!" Charlie called. It was too late. She had disappeared down the moonlit hall and into the darkness beyond. 


	14. The Sacrifice

Charlie took Ron and Harry further down the hall, down a flight of stairs, around two corners, a left turn where the hall ended and finally, through a door. The door turned out to be an entrance to the Great Hall behind the staff table. The entered the room and Professor McGonagall rushed to them.

"Professor Weasley, thank Heaven you found them." she said clasping a firm hand on Harry and Ron's shoulder. "We were worried about you two."

"They were helping me, Professor." Charlie said.

"Oh- well then, thank you Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Go and join your friends." she told them.

Harry and Ron headed to the alcove by the window, figuring that's where Ginny and Hermione would be.

Harry turned back and looked at Charlie. He was still talking to Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore had also joined them. Whatever Charlie was saying greatly upset her and Professor Dumbledore lead her to a chair and spoke gently to her, his eyes full of worry.

Harry rounded the corner to the little room, in which just hours before he and Ginny had shared their first kiss. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Harry!" she gushed, "I was so worried about you. All of the portraits are saying that the Death Eaters have someone prisoner and when you and Ron didn't show up...I got worried."

Harry gave her a little squeeze and brushed a hair out of her face. He was glad to see her and glad that she had missed him. 

"I was with Ron helping Charlie. We were looking for Miss Slayton. Charlie was worried about her."

"Is she OK?"

"I don't know. She took off. She thought that the Death Eaters may have Professor Snape.

"She didn't!" Fred exclaimed. Harry suddenly became painfully aware that there were other people in their alcove and not just them.

Hermione and Fred were sitting on the bench, with Ron standing very near Hermione. George was sprawled out on the floor with his hands underneath his head. They were all grinning at him. Harry blushed.

"Oy, Harry! Get your paws off of me baby sis." George said lazily, "If-n I didn't know any better, I'd have to say that you dumped Cho Chang for my little Ginny at the dance. Lucky ol' Fred was around to mend her broken heart."

"More like save your ass from a fate worse than death! She was hoppin' mad when she heard Neville tell Padma that he saw you kissing Ginny!" Fred added. Harry and Ginny both turned shades of scarlet.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "Ginny! Why didn't you tell me?" she was beaming.

"Don't worry about Cho ol' chap. I made sure she got plenty of kissing tonight!" Fred bragged.

Harry didn't get a chance to respond to Fred's comment. At that moment, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, interrupting any thoughts of finding out more about Cho and Fred. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys poked their heads out of the alcove. Professor Dumbledore raised his arms and instantly a hush fell over the room.

"Students," he began, "this is a very dangerous situation. Death Eaters have invaded the school grounds and as you have heard, they have taken at least one hostage. We have been unable to ascertain who the hostage is, as there are several of our staff members unaccounted for...we are also unaware of the full scope of this attack. Given the situation, you will stay here tonight and you will be heavily guarded...."

All at once the candles and torches that were lighting the Great Hall blew out as a cold wind raced thought the hall, spreading panic as it went.

"Students!" Professor Dumbledore called. No one heard him.

"Students!" he called again, louder. Still no one heard him.

"STUDENTS!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. Once again a hush fell over the dark room.

"LET US BE CALM! You are safe in this room. Please do not panic." He told them, his voice sounding dangerous. He then joined several teachers in trying to light candles and torches, to no avail. None of them would light. By now most of the students had lit their wand. The Hogwarts student body was illuminated by small points of light at the tips of their wands.

Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his focus to the world outside the window. His heart lurched at what he saw.

Standing down on the school grounds, just below the window, were thirty Death Eaters. Each one was cloaked in a black hooded robe and heavily masked. In addition to their usual garb, each Death Eater also wore a pair of heavy black gloves. The had started to line up in five rows of six each.

One Death Eater seemed to be leading the others. This tall Death Eater held his wand outstretched in front of him guiding a beaten prisoner.

Professor Snape looked worse for the wear. He was stumbling along, dragging his feet. His robes were torn and his face was swelling. There was blood pouring from cuts on the side of his mouth and a gash in his forehead. He was still holding his head up high, despite his injuries.

The Death Eater lead Professor Snape to a spot in front of the group, facing the Death Eaters. He stepped back and almost immediately Snape's knees buckled. He did not fall, he managed to steady himself, but he was weak.

Harry noticed that other students were watching what was happening out of the widow, as well as the professors. The little alcove was starting to get crowded, as students pushed in to see what was going on. Ginny had come to stand at his side and Harry grabbed her hand. He looked at her and tried to giver her a reassuring smile. He looked over to his friends and noticed that something similar was happening between Ron and Hermione. Harry had apparently missed something while he was in the garden this evening. He turned his attention back to the scene unfolding below.

The Death Eaters had moved into a triangular formation, all standing behind the one who lead Snape to the place where he stood. It was obvious what the Death Eaters had in mind. They were going to execute Snape for turning sides years ago. The ring leader raised his wand and started an incantation. 

He raised his wand higher and prepared to strike. Just as he let go of the curse, there was a brilliant flash of pale blue light, that reflected off of the ceiling of the Great Hall, illuminating the students with an eerie glow. Professor Snape flew out of the way, pushed by someone. The someone who had pushed Snape hit the ground and laid motionless. The Death Eaters, unable to apperate on Hogwarts ground, quickly headed for the Forbidden Forest, leaving their leader behind. 

The Death Eater that thrown the curse stood there. He looked between Snape, who was laying on the ground, struggling to get to his feet, and the still body of the person laying on the ground. He sank to his knees, not taking his eyes off of the person laying on the ground. He sat there for what seemed forever, but it probably was only a few seconds. Without warning, he grabbed his forearm, took one last look at Snape, got to his feet and ran into the forest.

Harry's attention was ripped from the scene outside by a muffled cry. He and the rest of the student body turned around in time to see Professor McGonagall sink down in a faint. Professor Dumbledore, also looking pale, lifted her effortlessly and sat her in a chair motioning to Professor Sprout to take care of her.

Most of the students were frozen in shock. Ginny had turned and buried her face in Harry's chest. He could feel her tears soaking through his robes. Ron had placed a protective arm around Hermione, who had streams of silent tears running down her face. Harry felt like he was in a daze. The full awareness of what had just happened had not sunk in yet. 

The fog of shock was beginning to lift amongst the occupants of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had come around and was in tears. Professor Sprout, still next to McGonagall, was crying as well. Professor Flitwick conjured hankies for the two of them. Professor Bantel shooed students away from the windows and heavy drapes appeared over them. He, like most of the staff, had tears in his eyes. Professor Dumbledore looked old and worn, but his eyes were filled with a quiet fury. He motioned the students to the center of the room. He had sent Charlie to the infirmary to fetch Madam Pomfrey and take her to Snape. Charlie had gone along without a word. His face was pale with shock. He looked blankly at the Great Hall as he left. 

Charlie had been gone only moments when the doors to the Great Hall flew opened, seemingly by themselves. Everyone's eyes turned to the entrance hall outside of the doors. Staggering up the steps, slowly and weakly was Professor Snape. In his arms he carried the now limp body of Miss Slayton.


	15. The Attacker

This would be the chapter that earns the PG-13 for language. Sensitive eyes be warned. Note to follow chapter. I still do not own Harry Potter or the Potterverse.

******************************************************************

Professor Dumbledore rushed out into the entrance hall and immediately conjured a stretcher for Miss Slayton. He lifted her gently out of Snape's arms.

"She is still alive, Albus...just barely." Snape said weakly. He sat down in the middle of the hall, breathing hard. "I didn't hear the curse...she pushed me just as he said it...Why? Why did she do it?" his eyes were filled with tears.

"I seem to remember you saving her life at least once, Severus. You had to know that Meagan, given the relationship you have with her, would not let you die at the hands of the Death Eaters." Professor Dumbledore said gently. "Now, we must get you two to the Hospital Wing...you need medical attention just as badly as Miss Slayon here." 

He raised his wand to conjure another stretcher, but Professor Snape waved his hand and said, "No thanks. I will walk." He got to his feet and followed Professor Dumbledore to the hospital wing.

***

Students and staff members gathered outside of the infirmary. No one spoke. Everyone seemed to be waiting for information on Miss Slayton, but the doors to the infirmary were tightly closed. Even the school ghosts seemed to be waiting for news. Perhaps most disturbing of all was the still and silent figure of Peeves, who floated in a corner, eyes locked on the door to the infirmary.

Charlie had taken his place at the door of the infirmary, and had spent most of the night with tears streaming from his vacant eyes. He was miles away from the situation, wandering in his own grief. Ginny had left Harry's side to go and sit with her brother. She was the only person Charlie would permit to come near her. He had even waved Professor Dumbledore off. The Headmaster was still very near, keeping a close eye on him.

Around dawn, when most of the students had crumpled into sleeping lumps in the hall, a tall figure joined them. Hostility began to breed amongst those awake as Lucious Malfoy went and stood next to his sleeping son. 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Professor Flitwick asked. No one had ever heard Professor Flitwick use such a cold tone, he was usually a fairly jolly wizard.

"I heard that there was an attack at the school and I came to look in on my son" He told the tiny professor, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"A lie if I ever heard one, Lucious" came the embittered voice of Peeves. No one had ever heard him speak this way, even Malfoy looked up at the angry, and serious ghost in shock.

The doors to the hospital wing began to open, hampered by the fact that Charlie was in front of the door. The person on the other side of the door banged the door into Charlie's back a few times causing Charlie to snap back into reality. He moved when he felt the door in his back the fifth time and allowed Professor Snape out to give his report to the headmaster. 

Professor Snape did not speak, however. He took one look at Lucious Malfoy standing in the hall and lunged at him. Snape caught Malfoy by the front of his robes and pinned him up against a wall. The Potion's master's actions had caused most of the sleeping students to wake and now all eyes were fixed on the fury that was their teacher.

"You Son of A B***h!" Snape growled, "How dare you have the nerve to show up here after what you did! What Curse did you use?" Snape demanded, banging Malfoy hard against the stone wall of the castle. 

Harry looked at the scene in shock. He was still half asleep, this was a rude way to be jarred into reality. Professor Snape looked as if he was going to kill Malfoy. His black eyes glowed with hatred.

"I don't know!" Malfoy admitted weakly.

"What F**king Curse Did you USE, Lucius?" Snape insisted, banging Malfoy against the wall with every word.

"Severus...wait...I didn't know what I was doing... He had me under a curse..."

"Don't you give me that BULL S**T, Malfoy! That excuse doesn't work on me...." Snape spat in his face. "Tell me what curse that was, or I swear I will Kill YOU! Your life means nothing to me if Meagan dies!" He asked as tears filled his eyes once more.

"Severus...you have got to believe me!" Lucius pleaded, looking for help from those that were watching and finding none.

"That curse was meant for Me! You saw her push me out of the way! Why did you keep going? Why did you hit her with it? She's your daughter..." Snape's eyes once again filled with tears.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD TRY AND HARM MY OWN DAUGHTER?" Malfoy yelled at Snape. "Do you think I would so stupid as to kill the person that Voldemort once treated as his own child....I am not stupid, Severus... I will be lucky if I don't get myself Bloody killed for this. He didn't want anyone to know that curse...He didn't want a chance of someone counteracting it. You have powerful allies and He knows it. He put us all under the Imperius Curse....I don't know what I said.." Malfoy had tears running down his face as well. Snape regarded him closely.

"If I knew what curse it was, I would be in there right now trying to counteract it. I don't want Meagan to die..." He broke down. Slowly Snape let his grip go on the weeping Death Eater and Lucius Malfoy sank to the ground, burring his face in his hands as he went.

Snape returned his attention to Professor Dumbledore. "She is still unconscious, but she is restless...Madam Pomfrey is having trouble keeping her on her back, she keeps trying to roll over." he told her with a hint of relief in his voice.

"That is good news if I ever heard it, Severus. Meagan Slayton has not slept a night on her back in her life." Professor Dumbledore sighed, his blue eyes giving Professor Snape a reassuring twinkle. He motioned toward Charlie, who had only moved inches from where he had been slumped in front of the door. 

Professor Snape gave a look that suggest he had just swallowed something quite disgusting and looked back to Professor Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Mr. Weasley." Snape began, he narrowed his eyes on Charlie as four heads popped up at the sound of the name, "you may go in and see her if you wish. I dare say your presence may comfort her."

Charlie sat there for a moment, looking at Snape, as if unsure whether to go or not. It took a nudge from Ginny to get him to his feet. He backed into the infirmary, not taking an eye off of Snape. Professors Dumbledore and Snape followed him in and the infirmary door closed tightly behind them. Silence returned to the hall.

Harry looked to Draco Malfoy. His face was a mix of fear and confusion. He had been sitting quietly watching his father, who's face was still buried in his hands.

"Miss Slayton is your daughter, Father?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco." came the muffled reply.

"That would make her..."

"Your sister, Draco."

"My HALF-sister." he corrected his father. 

"Yes, Draco." Lucious Malfoy brought his face and looked his son straight in his pointy face and said dangerously, "Miss Slayton is your half-sister."

Malfoy looked hard at his father and went pale with shock. Everyone knew that he despised Miss Slayton. He had even had the nerve to give his smarmy smirk when she sacrificed herself for Professor Snape. He stared at his father, desperately hoping that his father would tell him that he was lying, that it wasn't true. Finding out Miss Slayton was his sister appeared to be too unpleasant reality for Malfoy to swallow.

Silence returned to hall. Some of the students dispatched themselves to their dormitories, Malfoy included, still in a state of shock and disbelief. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione against the wall outside of the door to the hospital wing, along with Ginny and Neville and several other students who were hoping to find out more information on Miss Slayton. They could all hear low murmurs coming through the door, but could make out no distinct words.

Harry sank his head into his knees. He kept reliving the scene form last night in his head, over and over. He saw the Death Eater, who he now knew to be Luscious Malfoy, raising his wand and Miss Slayton seemingly run out of nowhere to heave Professor Snape out of the way, the blinding flash of electric blue light and Miss Slayton's still form in a crumpled heap. Still more powerful in his mind was the picture of Malfoy sinking to his knees and Professor Snape gathering Miss Slayton in his arms. Harry closed his eyes tightly, wishing the thoughts would go away. It wouldn't… just as he was reliving the scene in his head for about the tenth time, just as the flash of electric blue light lit the Great Hall, it hit him.

"Prior Incantatem" he said quite suddenly. He looked up from his knees and across the hall to where Lucuis Malfoy still sat, staring blankly at the door to the infirmary.

"Prior Incantatem." Harry repeated, this time catching Malfoy's gaze. Malfoy stared at him.

Just then the doors to the infirmary opened and Professor Dumbledore walked out. Malfoy stood up as he entered the hall.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry began, "wouldn't Prior Incantatem help you find out what spell that Mr. Malfoy cast, even though he can't remember it?" he asked, looking at Dumbledore hopefully.

"That is a good point, Mr. Potter. Why, in all of the excitement of the evening, I hadn't even thought of that. It is good that you were here this morning." Dumbledore said warmly.

"Prior Incantatem wont do you any good" Malfoy said, handing out his wand… it was snapped in two pieces. 

"I broke it in frustration, I really didn't think about what I was doing until it was too late." he admitted. 

"This wont do. Prior Incantatem must be done with a whole wand… It was a brilliant idea, Mr. Potter, but, alas, not meant to be." Dumbledore said sadly. He turned his attention to the rest of the students still lingering in the hall.

"It is time for all of you to return to your dormitories. We are still unsure of Miss Slayton's condition. I urge you to spend the day catching up on the sleep that you missed last night and this morning. I will give a report Miss Slayton's condition at dinner tonight."

The remaining students took to their feet. Harry extended a hand and helped Hermione up. Ron did the same for his little sister and the four of them headed for the Gryffindor dormitories and the comfort of their beds

************************************************************************************

Lovely enters fanfic forum and steps up on her soap box, and after clearing her throat , says, "Yes, I know the language is a bit harsh. I will not spend time justifying myself for the language. This was a delicate matter, and while I know that JKR would find more constructive language to illustrate the scene, I am not JKR. I have been flamed for this on other sights, so I can take it, if you feel that strongly about it. Just leave a review."


	16. Views and Adjusting

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I haven't even reserved Deathly Hallows yet. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Views and Adjusting**

The Gryffindor common room stayed very quiet that day. Most of the students slept into mid afternoon. Those that were awake seemed not to have much to say. It had become that way all over the castle. Hogwarts had taken on a solemn tone. The ghosts were taking turns patrolling the halls and standing outside of the hospital wing. Even the portraits had adopted somber faces. That evening Harry could not remember a meal when the tables were so quiet.

At the staff table, Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall was absent and in her place was Cornelus Fudge, the head of the Ministry of Magic. He and Dumbledore were locked in conversation and it was plain that they were not seeing eye to eye. Professor Dumbledore's eyes were cold while Fudge's flashed angrily. They spoke for a while before Professor Dumbledore pulled Professor Snape into the conversation. He, too, became angry at what Fudge was saying. He spat a few words at them, threw his napkin down on the table and left the Great Hall, robes billowing as he slammed the door dramatically behind him.

After exchanging another look with Fudge, Professor Dumbledore turned to address the school.

"Attention!" was all he had to say, every head in the room turned and faced him. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Fudge has come in from London to investigate last nights attack. He has heard the story recounted for him as it was witnessed, and he does believes that this was an isolated incident. The Ministry has decided not to look any further into this matter. They feel that Professor Snape was not the target of the attack, as we witnessed. Mr. Fudge believes that Miss Slayton was the true target and Professor Snape was in the way…"

From the seat next to Dumbledore, Fudge nodded in agreement.

"He thinks that some of the things that Miss Slayton's mother did as a Death Eater could cause the few Death Eater and other followers of Voldemort" (several students gasped) "to want to get even with Miss Slayton." Dumbledore continued, disbelief ringing in his words.

There was a rumble of conversations spreading through the Great Hall. How could the Ministry see last nights attack that way? They had all seen it, surely Fudge would believe it if everyone had seen the same thing! Why wouldn't Fudge believe Snape was the original intended for the curse. He knew that Snape had turned his back on Voldemort. What had Miss Slayton's mother done that was so horrible that made Mr. Fudge believe that Death Eaters would want to attack her daughter fourteen years later? The Ministry's platform of non involvement made very little sense.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore said. "As to Miss Slayton, we still know little of her condition. She appears to be in sleep like state with tortuous nightmares. We are holding out, as there has been a slight change for the better and we hope that the curse may weaken. So far none of us can even fathom what curse was used or a way to reverse it.

"Now, I know all of you are upset about the Ministries take on last nights attack… we all know that he has the wrong…"

"Now, just a moment, Professor Dumbledore!" Fudge shouted. "You cannot just get up here and make me look a fool in front of this school!"

"My dear Mr. Fudge, I stated the story as you saw it, and these students know that is not what they saw. Go ahead ask any of the students…" he waved his hand out motioning to the Great Hall.

"That won't be necessary, the Ministry's opinion on this matter stands. Really, Professor, you would have all of these students believing that all of the recent attacks were spawned by the return of He Who Must Not Be Named."

"They are."

"We went over this at the end of last term, Dumbledore. There is not enough evidence to support the theory that He Who Must Not Be Named has risen. The testimony of one boy who hasn't enough sense to stay out of trouble is not substantial evidence! You cannot honestly believe..." Fudge continued. It seemed as if he had forgotten of the presence of the entire Hogwart's student body witnessing the conversation.

"I can and I do" Professor Dumbledore stated dangerously calm.

"They could just as easily be explained by the escape of Sirius Black. We had not had a problem with Death Eaters until he broke out of Azkaban. We all know that he was He Who Must Not Be Named's right hand man."

Harry felt his face burn red with anger. He could not believe what he was hearing. Not only did the Ministry refuse to acknowledge that Voldemort has strengthened again, they believed that Sirius was the source of all of the Death Eater attacks. He looked to Dumbledore, whose eyes revealed a quiet fury.

"May I suggest that we continue this discussion after dinner, Minister? I do not wish to involve my students in matters such as these. And I have another announcement to make."

Mr. Fudge looked around out over the student body, that watched him intently. His cheeks slightly colored as he slowly sat down. He locked his eyes on the back of Professor Dumbledore's head and kept his gaze there.

"Students," Professor Dumbledore continued, "given the circumstances of last night's attack and an influx of Death Eater attacks in the vicinity, we have decided that no student shall be allowed to remain in the castle over the Christmas holidays. Every student will return to their own home the day after term ends and remain there until school is back in session. Those of you who normally stay during the holiday's should inform your guardians of this change immediately." he said looking straight a Harry.

Harry's felt as if the world had just fallen out from underneath him. Christmas with the Dursleys? This was going to be the worst Christmas in the history of Christmases. The Dursleys were going to flip out when he told them he was coming home! He thought about going right to Dumbledore and asking him if he could go to the Burrow instead. Ron seemed to be having the same thought.

"Maybe you could ask Dumbledore if you could come home with us over Christmas. Mum would love to have you, I am sure."

"But Professor Dumbledore was looking right at him when he said that everyone must go to their _own _home over Christmas, Ron" Hermione said, adopting one of her bossy tones.

"I can't go to the Dursley's for Christmas! They'll lock me in my room and throw away the key." Harry moaned.

"It's only for three weeks, Harry, then you'll be back" Hermione told him trying to see the bright side of the situation. Ron gave her a look of horror.

"Yeah. Only." Harry said sadly.

The next few weeks passed slowly. Everyone was still feeling the effects of the attack. The Portraits were still somber, even Sir Cadogan was quiet when passed. He spent a lot of time comforting Madge, the maiden from the portrait outside Miss Slayton's room.

Peeves had given up pulling his pranks and pestering the residence of Hogwarts. No longer did his giddy cackles fill the halls. He spent time aimlessly wandering the halls, looking as though he had lost his best friend. His behavior was a grim reminder of how Miss Slayton had endeared herself to the whole castle.

Most of the professors were trying to make classes seem as normal as possible. They had begun to pile on homework to ready the students for the end of term exams. Professor McGonagall had become more rigid with her teaching. She had assigned them all a two parchment essay for every day of the week, on top of her 10 page term review study guide that she had handed out… due the at the end of term when the exam was handed in.

Professor Snape had settled into his foulest mood to date. No one dared say a word in that class unless it pertained to the lesson. He had even taken points from his own house on numerous occasions. Snape seemed to be directing a lot of his malice toward Draco Malfoy. Much to Harry's relief, it was Malfoy that Snape threatened to poison this year. Malfoy had been having particular problems with perfecting a fairly complicated antidote and Snape loomed over him for several periods reminding him that if he didn't create the potion correctly, to the exact milliliter, that he would be as good as dead come exam day. Harry had little doubt that Snape would actually try it, if he thought he could get away with it.

On Tuesday, the Gryffindors went to Care of Magical Creatures as scheduled, but were surprised to find that instead of Professor Weasley they were met by Hagrid instead. The change of teachers made Gryffindor very happy, while the Slytherin's view Hagrid with hatred and trepidation.

"Allo 'Arry!" Hagrid exclaimed merrily.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here? I thought Char-- I mean, Professor Weasley was teaching," Harry told him as they all walked off toward Hagrid's hut for their lesson.

"I offered to take this class he could stay up there with Meggy" Hagrid told him proudly. "'Tis a shame wot happen'd to her. Not surprised… her gettin' Snape out of the way… them two been close fer years…'eart of gold, Meggy's got. We'll all be at a loss if she dies. 'Ogwarts isn't the same wiffout 'er. She was sommat else in 'er days 'ere. 'Er and Peeves… always good for a laugh, if you weren't the one chasin' 'em down, mind yeh. Them two knew more secret passages than anyone.. Even your Dad and 'is gang, 'Arry." His voice was heavy with sadness. Harry knew from experience that he was close to tears.

Harry and his class mates listened as Hagrid spoke of his chasing Miss Slayton down and her pranks that she had pulled while she had been a student there. She and Hagrid had been close due to the number of detentions that she had gotten from Snape.

"She were always getting detention from Snape. Meggy'd melt her cauldron on purpose, or she'd give him lip in class. Famous fer that, she were. He even drug her to class in her bathrobe couple of times when she di'n' show fer class. 'Course it were Professor McGonagall that could get 'er to listen if it were impor'ant ennof. She's Meggy's godmother, in a manner o' speakin'. Took care of the tyke when her mum up an' left her on my doorstep on the night Yeh-Know-Who disappeared, she were only seven. We didn' know for days wha' had become o' her mum, it were the spider's that found 'er. Wont soon forget tha' sight, not as long as I breath."

Hagrid didn't teach much of a Care of Magical Creature's lesson that day, but he did let loose of a lot of information on Miss Slayton, most Harry had already heard either from Charlie or Miss Slayton herself, though some of the news was new.

Perhaps one of the hardest classes they all went to that week was Herbology. The trees that had all been in pots were being planted on the school grounds. They served as a somber reminder of how beautiful that night had started and the terrible scene that had unfolded as the day closed. The fifth year class was silent as they planted those trees. It took most of the classes the week to plant all of the trees except for one.

A "Thought Tree" had been placed near the staff table in the alcove in the Great Hall. The tree was decorated with the same lights as it had been at the ball and crickets still humming in it's branches. Tied to the branches and placed all around the tree were cards and letters and gifts intended for Miss Slayton.

The idea had belonged to Ginny and Hermione, who had heard Miss Pomphrey complain about the number of cards and letters that were piling up in the hospital wing. Charlie had taken the girls' idea to Professor McGonagall and the four of them had arranged it. The tree had turned out beautiful and there had been a lot of response from the student body, as well as people who heard about the attack.


	17. End of Term

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I haven't even reserved Deathly Hallows yet. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Term**

The end of term drew nearer. The fifth years were inundated with homework and last minute preparations for exams. They were going to be heavily tested at the end of this term so the professors would know where they stood on readiness for their OWLS in the spring.

Hermione was in a panic, studying every chance she had. Ron was less enthusiastic about his studies. He seemed to be more interested in games of chess than studying.

Harry had never discovered what had happened between the two of them at the dance. They had seemed so close, but now, it was as if nothing had happened. Harry had asked Ron about it one afternoon and Ron had insisted that nothing had happened. He and Hermione had just gone as friends ("You knew that, Harry. You were there when she asked me"). That closed the subject. He still wanted to know what happened, though.

Exams and owls were the last things on Harry's mind. He was more interested in watching Ginny study than doing his own studying. He liked to sit near her in the common room and watch the light from the fire bounce on her hair. Every so often she would look up and catch him watching her and smile. Harry would blush and return his gaze to his books, for the time being. He didn't even mind all of the teasing he and Ginny were receiving at the hands of her older brothers

The students of Hogwarts got through their exams with little or no incident. They had been much less difficult than everybody anticipated. Neville had even managed not to melt his cauldron during the potion's exam, despite the fact that Snape was standing over him in a foul mood. Professor Bantel's had been by far the hardest simply because it was so long and boring. The subject matter had been simple enough, Harry thought, but the six pages of essays had been a bit excessive.

Harry had been surprised how easy the all exams had come to him. He had expected them to be much harder. Ron had agreed with him. Hermione told them both that it was due to the fact they had put more effort into their studies. She, of course, had been the first one done with her exams in every class and was expected to make top grades (again).

Harry sat in the Great Hall listening to his two friends bicker over one of the questions on Professor Bantel's exam. Hermione seemed to have the upper hand, as Ron was now more focused teasing her about her prefect status, than the question on the exam. Both of them seemed to be in high spirits.

Harry sat pushing the food around on his plate. He was not in high spirits. He was dreading the train ride back to London. Uncle Vernon had been less than pleased when he found out that Harry was coming home for Christmas. It seems that his sister, Marge, who the Dursley's insisted that he call Aunt, was also going to be there for the holidays. The last time he had seen Aunt Marge was before his third year. She had insulted his parents and he had lost his temper. The end result was not pretty. He knew she was going to make his holiday unbearable.

He stared up at the ceiling. The sky that loomed overhead was full of heavy gray clouds and he could hear the sleet pounding up against the windows of the Great Hall. It was exactly how he felt, heavy and full of stinging sleet. Harry got up to leave the hall. As he opened the doors a hush fell over the room, angry voices filtered in from the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the stairs having a heated discussion with a familiar witch. She was a short witch with her dark, silver streaked hair pulled in the tightest bun Harry had ever seen. She wore ebony velvet robes and a crooked pointy hat. Harry studied the older woman for a moment. He couldn't place were he had seen her before.

"Phillipa, Meagan is safe here… you can't take her away from Hogwarts, she is vulnerable out in the Muggle world."

"Minerva, really, I am doing what is best for Meagan. She is _my_ granddaughter." Phillipa answered.

"And _I _took care of her from the day she was born because you and your husband disowned LeAndra. LeAndra appointed _ME_ her child's Guardian…."

"There were no papers filed, that wouldn't hold up in a court. You cannot stop me from taking her home. She is getting worse…"

"Hogwarts is Meagan's home. She is safe here and she is under the care of the best Mediwitch in this part of the country. And if she keeps getting worse there is always St. Mungo's……"

"Minerva, perhaps it is better if Mrs. Slayton took Meagan with her." came a voice from the stairs. Harry didn't even have to look to see who the voice belonged to. He had spent enough time in the hospital wing to know that the voice belonged to.

Madame Pomphrey and Professor Dumbledore descended the stairs, stopping before Professor McGonagall and Phillipa Slayton, wearing grave expressions. Not one of the four seemed to pay any attention to the open doors of the Great Hall and the frozen audience behind them. Every one in the hall had gone silent, desperately trying to hear the conversation in the entry hall.

Albus, surely you don't mean to let her take Meagan?" Professor McGonagall asked with a note of pleading in her voice.

"I am afraid we have done all we can for her, Minerva. She continues to decline and she is struggling to breathe. Perhaps the Muggle doctors can do more for her, it is her only hope now." Professor Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry heard Hermione take in a sharp breath and her eyes fill with tears, but still she remained silent. He caught her gaze and gave her a comforting look. She and Miss Slayton had been close since the day that Viktor Krum had broken up with her. The last few weeks had been especially hard on her.

"But if she goes out with amongst Muggles… it isn't safe!" Professor McGonagall protested.

"Minerva, you and I both know that the Slayton's home is in the safest Muggle area in the country. Think of all of the precautions we have placed in the area…" he allowed his voice to trail off.

Professor McGonagall looked to Madame Pomphrey, who nodded and then to Phillipa Slayton. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she asked, "You will allow us to visit her, Phillipa?"

"Of course you may come and see her. Thurston and I may live as Muggles now, but we still welcome wizards into our home. It will give my neighbor's something to whisper about. I know Meagan would want you there."

"It is for the best." Professor Dumbledore reassured her. With that he excused himself from the others.


	18. Christmas at the Dursleys

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I haven't even reserved Deathly Hallows yet. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Christmas at the Dursley's**

Harry sat in the darkness of the closet under the stairs. 'Funny' he thought, 'I used to hate being shut up in here, now I am doing it voluntarily.'

He had been hiding in here a lot. His room was not safe from intrusion with Aunt Marge in the house. She barged into his room, without knocking, to belittle him when he tried hiding in there. The woman had been relentless, going on and on about bad blood lines of her dogs and how she often has to drown one of the litter, because it was no good. 'To bad that doesn't happen to people, your parents would have been the first ones to the river' he had muttered after one such episode. She had turned red and screamed for Vernon, who in turn had bellowed at the top of his lungs at Harry for hours.

The Dursley's had made no secret that they were unhappy about Harry coming home for the holidays. He had been lucky that Dudley's train had come in at the same time as the Hogwarts Express, otherwise he would have had to find his own way.

The Hogwarts Express had pulled into King's Cross Station before Dudley's train arrived from Smeltings. Harry wasn't sure that Aunt Petunia wouldn't leave him there if it had come in later. He saw her immediately as he came through the barrier, hand in hand with Ginny. She saw the two of them and adopted a look on her face suggesting that she had smelled something awful.

"Is that your aunt?" Ginny had whispered. He had forgotten that she had never seen his aunt and uncle before.

"Yeah." he admitted weakly, "Do you want to meet her?"

"No. She doesn't look real happy. I will pass this time."

"She never looks happy." he sighed. Harry stopped about twenty feet from his aunt. She tried to act as if she didn't know him. He was still holding on to Ginny's hand.

She looked him with a mischievous grin, "Want to give her something to really scowl about, Harry?" she asked.

He looked confused until Ginny stood on her toes and kissed him softly. He hadn't wanted to break away from the kiss, but Ginny's brothers came through the barrier just then.

"Hey, Potter! Geroff my baby sister!" Fred called out.

"Get a room" Ron started to say, then realizing what he had said, and after a jab in the ribs from George, Ron added, "Or not… why don't you quit snogging where the world can see you?"

Harry looked up from Ginny at his aunt. She had seen the whole display and was fuming mad. She stared at him intently. The look of disgust she wore earlier was now replaced with a look of intense loathing. Dudley, even thinner than before (looking very un-Dursleyish), was coming through the crowd, headed straight for his mother. Harry reluctantly said his goodbyes to Ginny and Ron. The twins held him back for a moment.

"Here, Harry. If things get a little boring, just leave these out where your cousin can eat them." George told him handing him a handful of wrapped candies. The looked just like soft-water taffies.

"They will make him swell up and turn bright pink. The spell will wear off after about an hour, it is one of our new products, and we need to test it on someone.

"Or…," Fred butted in and handed him what looked like a whoopee cushion. "Slip this under your uncle's seat"

"It's not just a whoopee cushion, is it?" Harry asked expectantly. He suspected that nothing was going to be as it seemed where Weasely's Wizard Wheezes were concerned.

"Not just a whoopee cushion!" Fred scoffed. "The muggles had a good idea and they let it go to waist! Not only is this whoopee cushion 10 times louder than one you would get in a muggle joke shop, it lets off an awful odor that lurks for hours. Imagine that under your uncle's seat at Christmas dinner!"

Harry took the candy and the cushion from Fred and George and tucked them in his pocket as he wished his friends Happy Christmas and headed to his aunt.

Aunt Petunia had yelled at him all the way back to Privet Drive about him kissing Ginny in public like that. Harry sat in the back seat looking out of the window, ignoring her, as she proceeded to tell him where kissing like that lead and that they were not going to help him out if he got "that _girl_ in a situation," as she put it. Even Dudley was rolling his eyes at his mother.

What made the first day back worse was the fact that Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon heard the whole story from Aunt Petunia. That launched another lecture on the subject from Uncle Vernon. During which, Aunt Marge kept saying "I don't know why you put up with his antics. You'd think that St. Brutus School would have beaten some sense into his skull by now," she said that at a whisper. The memory charms that the Ministry of Magic had used on her two years ago had not been strong enough to keep her from remembering _something_ happened. She just couldn't remember _what_ had happened. She kept saying that he came at her with a butter knife.

'Take more than a butter knife to inflict damage on Large Marge,' Harry had thought. He couldn't resist narrowing his eyes at her and watching her reaction. At dinner that night he had studied his knife intently and kept looking up at her. She would falter at what ever she was loudly going on about, her many chins would stop wobbling and her beet red face would pale. Harry grinned inwardly over the effect he had on her. He didn't dare do it in the open, Uncle Vernon's face was turning a peculiar shade of purple and Harry could almost hear his quickening heart beat from across the table.

Harry finished his supper (dry pot roast and over cooked vegetables, in an incredibly small portion) and headed to the safety of his room. He was left alone for the rest of that night, and did manage to spend a few days in peace, in the little bedroom.

Christmas morning had come and Harry was not allowed to spend it hiding in his room. Aunt Marge had seen to it that he came out and 'joined the festivities' as she had put it. He knew it was a chance for her to belittle him and a chance for the Dudley to rub his enormous amounts of Christmas packages in his face and that they were going to go on about how Harry didn't have any Christmas presents to open.

Harry had gotten Christmas presents. He had up at the crack of dawn to open them. Hagrid had sent him a package of homemade fudge and rock cakes. Hermione had sent him a copy of Hogwarts: A New and Updated (and Slightly Unbiased) History by Thaddeus Candor. Ron had sent him a book on world wide quidditch teams, including this year's favorites for the Quidditch World Cup, the Sweetwater All Stars from United States. He had also received a "Weasley Sweater" (green and blue stripped this year) and several mince pies from Mrs. Weasely. Ginny had sent him a scarf in Gryffindor colors that she had knitted and a photo of the two of them together.

The twins had sent over a package of balloons and their newest creation, silent firecracker (for when you wanted an explosion, but not the satisfying boom). The instructions that came with the package said to fill the balloons up, light the fuse and toss them. Harry had tried one out in his room that morning and was surprised by the storm of confetti that had followed the burst of the balloon.

Perhaps the strangest gift that had come threw the window that Christmas was a small square package with two notes. The first note was from, of all people, Professor Snape:

Mr. Potter,

Meagan, for reasons beyond me (perhaps her gentle spirit took pity on you), had planned on giving this to you for Christmas.

Professor Snape

Harry could picture the look on Professor Snape's face has he had written that. He laughed as he pictured the snarl on his face. 'Professor Snape must care for Miss Slayton a lot if he is sending me the gift she wanted to give me… but why did she want to give me a gift?' he wondered as he tore into the second note. Harry was filled with sadness as he read Miss Slayton's flowing script:

**Dear Harry,**

**I found this among some of my mother's belongings. I don't know why, but she had it with her the night that she left me at Hogwarts, it was in the pocket of the cloak she wrapped me in. I have no right keeping it, it belongs to you. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Happy Christmas, **

**Meagan M. Slayton**

Harry tore into the package and found that it contained a framed photograph of his mother holding him. He couldn't have been more than a year at the time. They were standing outside a house that he guessed was the one he had lived at with his parents. He watched as his mom set him down and he toddled off, toward someone out of view. The person that he had been toddling to came into view briefly; it was a skinny girl of about six with long brown hair, who tried to pick him up. He couldn't see her face, but he looked happy. He searched his memory for the girl. Maybe she was a family member, or something. It was of no use. He could not remember her. Harry looked at the picture for a long time.

It was there that Aunt Marge had found him and ordered him to come down stairs while Dudley opened his Christmas gifts. His cousin had no less than 75 presents under the tree. Despite the large number, Dudley could be heard whining and then yelling at his parents for the amount that he had not received. As Harry stepped down into the room where everyone had gathered, Dudley was holding his breath like an overly large three year old. His mother was in a panic.

"Dudley-kins, please stop holding your breath. I will take you into London in a few days and we will get you more presents."

It was a scene that Harry knew all too well. Dudley did it on every occasion where gift giving was involved, regardless if he was the one to be receiving the gifts. He would yell and scream and hold his breath and in the end, Aunt Petunia always gave into him.

As he passed Dudley's untouched stocking, he slipped in a few of the candies Fred and George had given him. He was had hoped to liven up his holiday before returning to the sanctuary of his room. All he had to do was sit back and wait.

He threw himself into a recliner half hidden by the flocked artificial Christmas tree that was decorated with red and gold balls and colored lights. It was not a nice as the trees that normally decorated Hogwarts this time of year. It seemed fake and commercialized here. Presents were passed out and still Harry sat. No one seemed to take much notice of him there. He liked it that way. Aunt Marge was leaving him alone.

It took a while for Dudley to open his 75 presents. As he finished, Aunt Petunia was lovingly gazing at the ring Uncle Vernon had given her, admiring it in the electric firelight. Uncle Vernon was proudly telling his sister about his new personal organizer and Dudley had just started screaming at his new hand held game when Harry noticed that they had missed a present. He picked up, ready to give it to the family member that had overlooked it, when he saw his name. The tag read: To Harry From the Dursleys…. HINT.

He tore open the package only to discover another book. This book was entitled: Disappearing Made Easy by John Doe. He looked at the "family" that surrounded him and muttered a word of thank. Uncle Vernon gave him a sly smile and went back to his discussion about his personal organizer.

After an uneventful dinner of ham, canned yams and bean casserole, they all adjourned back into the living area. Much to Harry's disappointment, he was expected to go. He only wanted to go upstairs. He still had not opened his letter and gift from his godfather.

As they entered the living area, Dudley picked up his forgotten stocking and began to rifle through it for candy. Harry took interest. He was watching Dudley unfold candy wrappers when Aunt Marge sat down in the recliner that Harry had occupied earlier in the day.

As she wiggled her mammoth bum into the chair a large "THUPPPPP" was heard and the sitting room filled with a putrid smell. Aunt Marge looked dreadfully embarrassed, her saggy jowls turning bright red and her eyes watering. Aunt Petunia, the exact definition of propriety looked at her in horror. Dudley was choking on his candy. Harry was holding his breath, trying not to laugh. His eyes welled up with tears, he thought he might choke to death.

Dudley was beginning to turn pink and swell up. It was Aunt Petunia that put all of the pieces together this time and looked straight at Harry, just as he lost control and bust out laughing.

"You! You Did This! Look at My Diddely Dudley Umpkins! He is all pink!" he watched in awe of his aunts temper as Aunt Marge handed over the whoopee cushion and read it, "'A Potter Practical Joke, Brought to you by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' Is this your idea of a joke, Boy? Weasley… those are those boys that helped you…." she was getting angrier and started to have trouble speaking. Harry decided this was a good time to split. He tore out of the sitting room and made a bee-line for the cupboard under the stairs. He locked himself in there, feeling much safer closer to his wand.


	19. The Woman Next Door

**After a Great Hiatus I have decided to finish this puppy. I have many, many chapters to upload, but as of today 1/8/07 it is still a WIP. The plot is complete in my head and I only lack writing three or four chapters before its finished. Be patient. For those of you who have seen this before, its been several years since I uploaded. Yeah, I said years. My Resolution to finish this and Blue Horizon this year… maybe this quarter… Hah! This year I am full time student, full time mommy and full time employee. Reviews will motivate me, though! R/R, Flame me, do something!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I haven't even reserved Deathly Hallows yet. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The Woman Next Door**

And so he sat, he had been there for hours now, not daring to come out until they had all gone to bed. As Fred and George had said, the candy had only turned Dudley pink for an hour. He didn't turn very pink, or swell very much. He would tell this to the twins, certain they would want to adjust the formula a bit. He was glad that it had not been too strong. It might have made the situation worse with his aunt. Normally she let Uncle Vernon do all of the talking, but this time she had handled it herself, screaming at the door to the cupboard for nearly thirty minutes. Harry had seen her flashing gray eyes thought the vent in the door. He wondered for a minute if she might tear the door off of the hinges like an animal and maul him to death. He had never seen her so mad.

He had dozed for the first couple of hours, and now he sat in the dark, listening to the world go on as if he weren't even there. Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge were in the kitchen discussing the goings on of the world. The phone rang and Harry heard Aunt Petunia pick up a busybody conversation with Alice Polkiss, the mother of Dudley's friend Piers. The Polkisses had just moved in at the end of Privet Drive, and Aunt Petunia was wasting no time in filling Alice in on the sudden activity at the house that stood between theirs.

"Apparently the granddaughter took ill suddenly in Scotland….. No, her mother is dead… she died fifteen years ago.. Halloween… had a big fight with her mother that day… took the child and they never saw her alive again… no.. She was raised by her a guardian… yes…the visitors.. Strange clothes, _very abnormal_"

Harry was interested in the conversation. He pushed his ear closer to the vent in the door. Aunt Petunia's voice was muffled by the walls around him, but if he strained he could make out her end of the conversation better.

"Have you seen the one all in black?" she asked in a rather excited whisper.

"Queer man, if you ask me, he is no good" Aunt Marge threw in. "Looks like the sort of rotters your sister hung around, Petunia."

The rotters his mother hung out with… an idea started to form in Harry's head. It clicked. The woman that was fighting with Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts… Meagan's grandmother, he corrected himself… she was the woman standing out on her porch the day Miss Slayton had come to pick him up at the start of the school year! That is why she looked so familiar! He just hadn't recognized her because the first day she had been wearing Muggle clothing… Miss Slayton was in the house next door! Wouldn't the Dursley's love to know that living next door to them in their very normal neighborhood were two former Ministry of Magic Officials! Hah! That would blow their minds.

Aunt Petunia had gotten off of the phone with Alice Polkiss, and was filling in Aunt Marge on the days visitors next door ("The nurses are staying longer now." "That man in the dark coat and long greasy hair! The nerve of him showing up here! He looks positively slimy" "And that Woman with the Dreadful Accent! She sounded so ill educated! I heard her today… she just got there this afternoon, you know"). Harry had of course recognized the description of the greasy haired man in black as Professor Snape. He was unsure of the woman with the accent, but assumed it was someone Miss Slayton knew from her job in the United States.

Harry slipped out of the closet, slipped on his coat and snuck out the front door, determined to see Miss Slayton. He doubted he would be missed if it were discovered that he wasn't there, but he did not want to run the risk of Aunt Petunia finding him out of the closet. He had seen enough of her temper to last him for the rest of his days. The door shut with a soft click behind him. He had made it out of the door unnoticed.

The night was bitter cold and the moon illuminated the snow, making the ground a striking contrast to the dark sky above. Clouds were rolling in; Harry knew the brightness would not last much longer. The air was heavy with the anticipation of another Christmas snowfall. Breathing a sigh of relief, and watching his breath form a steamy cloud, he headed down the walk, slowly, enjoying the peace around him.

That peace was short lived however. As he approached the garden wall that separated number 4 Privet Drive from its neighbor, low voices could be heard. Harry paused. The voices were not happy. Cynicism leached from the female voice. She spoke with a strange accent, heavy on the R sound and her I's sounded like an escape of air. All and all this voice sounded like some of the western movies that Uncle Vernon liked to watch on the telly every now and then. Harry guessed that this voice belonged to the woman Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge had been speaking of.

The male voice on the other side of the wall was also dripping with sarcasm, but this voice was acidy. He recognized it in an instant. Professor Snape was talking to this woman as if she were no better than Harry, himself.

He could hear the loathing in both of the voices. Professor Snape and the woman were arguing about something, their voices kept low to avoid so "the nosey horse of a woman next door wouldn't have her suspicions aroused."

Harry moved in close to hear what they were saying.

"You act as if I am not upset, Snape… you ain't the only one disturbed to see her like that! Lettin' machines breath fer her…" the woman hissed (it sounded like 'Yhoo aint the ownlee whun disturrb'd tuh see herr lihk thaat'), "Meg is the stubbornest person I know."

"That is saying a lot coming from you," came Snape's retort.

"Ha ha!" was the sarcastic answer. The two spared words for a while, throwing insults back and forth at each other. Several times Harry had to cover his mouth with his hands. The woman, who Snape had referred to as simply Chamberlain, was just as good as Miss Slayton with snappy comments and even better than Miss Slayton at swearing.

"Language, Chamberlain." Snape had said after Chamberlain had gone off swearing about Meagan's condition.

"Shut the F# up, you greasy ol' gutter snake. I've heard you say worse" she retorted.

"Only when you are around, my dear" he told her with an icy sweetness.

Harry shivered as the snow began to fall. He was cramped from sitting in a crouched position, trying desperately not to let his teeth chatter or make a sudden move. He didn't want Snape to catch him listening in on his conversation like that, and he was afraid that if he stood up now, that is exactly what Snape would think. He shivered again as the conversation on the other side of the wall to a different note. Chamberlain's voice changed tone; he could hear sadness in her voice. Her voice changed directions and he knew she was looking away from Snape.

"Erin?" Snape asked with a hint of concern, using the woman's first name for the first time.

"Why did you let her do it, Snape? Why didn't you stop her?"

"It happened to fast… Do you think I would have honestly let her.."

"No. She must love you very much… she hardly ever talked of you before you and Minnie came to visit a few years back… It's just that…"

"Meagan did no more for me than she would have for you or Minerva or even Malfoy."

A silence spread across the winter's night. Harry cautiously poked his head over the top of the garden wall just in time to see Snape reach for her face, and brush a snowflake from her eyelashes. He allowed his finger to linger on her cheek for a fleeting moment. His eyes softened and in a velvety, almost teasing tone (one Harry had never heard before, and hoped he never heard again) said, "Better get inside, Chamberlain. This cold weather is making you nice, and we can't have that, now can we?"

He raised his eyebrow and gave her a wry smile. She paused for a second, and walked right past him. She took two steps and turned around with an impish grin as she motioned for him to follow. As he approached her, he extended his arm and she took him up on the offer.

Harry heard the two of them go into the house. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the sickening display he had just witnessed was over (second one this year), as he stood up and stretched his legs.

He was still nervous about going to see Miss Slayton. His anxiety had increased after hearing the woman Snape was speaking to talk about the condition she was in. He slowly inched up the walk to the door and timidly rang the bell.

Miss Slayton's grandmother answered the door. Up close, Harry could see that Miss Slayton looked much like her grandmother. They were the same height and had the same shape. Mrs. Slayton had many lines about her face, and large bags under her eyes. She had a very haggard appearance, as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Can I help you?" she asked warily.

"Er.. Mrs. Slayton? I was wondering if… well you see I go to the school that…."

"You go to Hogwarts and you were wondering if you could see my granddaughter?" she helped him along. Her face softened and she let him in. "You are Petunia's nephew?" she asked.

"Er.. Yes, ma'm. I'm Harry." he said shyly. Mrs. Slayton looked at him intently and settled her gaze on his forehead for a moment. Her eyes flashed recognition when she saw the lightning shaped scar and her look softened.

"I thought it might be you. I knew your dad at the Ministry. And to think you have been living next door to us all of these years. Come in," she said, ushering him into a sitting room.

"I will take you up to see Meagan in a moment, Harry. Let me go let the nurse know that she can take a break," she said walking out of the sitting room. As she left she passed a portrait of a beautiful girl of about fourteen, hissing at it to stand still and mind the fact there were still Muggles in the house.

The girl in the portrait was tall and slender with long mahogany hair that was perfectly curled. Her large chocolate eyes sparkled with life. Her black robes caught a breeze and rippled fluidly behind her. She honestly looked like she could have come out of a photo spread in Witches World Weekly. In the background of the portrait was a very familiar castle. Harry recognized it instantly as Hogwarts.

There were also photographs of the same girl all in various frames around the small, cozy sitting room, pictures of the girl as a small child, pictures of her at Kings Cross Station, pictures of her in swimsuit on a tropical beach.

Slightly behind several photographs of the girl were two more pictures that Harry took interest in. The first was of the same girl standing with a young version of Lucius Malfoy. It looked as if the picture were taking in Diagon Alley. They were both smiling, Mr. Malfoy's smile being a wide cheesy grin and the girl, who Harry assumed was Miss. Slayton's mother, wore a million dollar smile.

The second picture that caught Harry's eye was not an ordinary photograph. Sitting in a small wooden frame with distressed gold paint, was a photograph of a young girl with big eyes and a mess of freckles across her nose. The picture had been torn out of a newspaper, the edges still slightly frayed. Time had yellowed the parchment and dulled the ink to a brown color. The caption under the picture read "Meagan Morgana Slayton, 7, last seen on Halloween."

Mrs. Slayton re-entered the living room as Harry had turned to look at the portrait again. He had seen it moving out of the corner of his eye.

"LeAndra." she said, "Meagan's mother."

"Oh.. I thought it might be her. It is a very good painting." Harry stammered

"LeLa had a talent with a paint brush. She painted that in Muggle studies, she wasn't supposed to bewitch it to move like that, but she did anyway… the portrait has a real problem with authority." she said more to the portrait than to him. The portrait once again rolled its eyes. "Not unlike its artist. Would you like to go up and see Meagan? Mr. Weasley is up there. That stubborn boy has refused to leave her side since she got here."

He smiled as he led her out of the sitting room and toward the stairs. As he passed through the hall he could hear Erin Chamberlain speaking in her Western drawl. Her statement was followed by a sarcastic quip from Professor Snape. That started a verbal sparring between the two. It was only interrupted by the voice of Professor McGonagall, who simply asked them to stop. As Harry started up the stairs, he heard more muttering in a thick Texas accent, followed by the slamming of the back door.

Harry followed Mrs. Slayton up the stairs to a small room at the end of the hall. Even before he got into the room he could hear the hiss of the machine that was pushing the breath into Miss Slayton. He entered the room unprepared for the image of the young teacher.

She lay on her back, still and pale as death. She had tubes taped to her face, entering her mouth, serving the machine that made the hissing noise. Her hands were at her sides and one of her index fingers was engulfed by a strange contraption that shined a red light against the fleshy pad, causing the tip of the finger to glow. The room was filled with rhythmic beeping from a machine sitting by the bed.

Harry was taken aback by Miss Slayton's expressionless face. He remembered the car trip to Hogwarts with her. She had a very animated face that even was readable in her sleep. Even through the first term, one could almost easily determine what she was thinking by reading her face (always interesting when she subbed or assisted in Double Potions). Seeing it void of any expression hit home with him… until this moment it had been easy to almost shrug off the attack and pretend that Miss Slayton would be waiting for them when Hogwarts once again filled with students for the spring term.

Mrs. Slayton looked at Harry, who was still standing in the doorway to the small room. She motioned to a chair that sat next to the bed.

"Go on, go talk to her. Tell her how your holiday has gone so far. I know that she would like to hear it." she said gently.

"Can-can she h-hear me?"

"We believe she can. The nurses say she does better when we talk to her. Poor Charlie has nearly worn his voice out speaking to her." She indicated to Charlie Weasley who was sound asleep in a recliner underneath the small window. Harry hadn't noticed him when he walked in the room.

He inched his way to the bed and slowly sat in the chair. He looked at Miss Slayton up close, willing her to move, willing her to sit up. She looked so.. So Dead. Images of Cedric Diggory filled his head. He had to remind himself that she was still alive. There was still hope for her. It was creepy hearing the hissing of the ventilator up close. He could hear the air being forced in and out, causing her chest to rise and fall. It was the only movement that she made.

"Go on, Harry. Don't be shy." Mrs. Slayton urged.

"Uh.. Happy Christmas, Miss Slayton. I just -uh- I just found out that you were here. I wanted to come and see how you were doing." he started, feeling incredibly stupid, but he continued on, "Everyone has been wondering… I guess, uh- I mean, we were all wondering at Hogwarts -uh- I heard my aunt talking… talking about everyone that came to visit… and how strange they were…. Aunt Petunia doesn't like anything abnormal, you know… and well.. I just kind of figured out that you were here and I came over right away…" he paused for a minute. He was still weirded out, talking to someone who wasn't capable of responding.

"Hurry up and get better, Miss Slayton. We want you to come back." he added quickly and turned around to look at Mrs. Slayton.

Mrs. Slayton smiled at Harry, as he stood up from the chair and quickly backed away from the bed.

"Er.. I better go, I didn't tell my aunt that…"

"You did well, Harry. I think Meagan would have appreciated you coming to see her. Come back again."

Harry left the Slayton's house and slowly walked back to number 4, dreading going in the house, knowing it would seem warmer outside.

He opened the door slowly, quietly, hoping to slip in and up the stairs without being noticed. He opened the door only wide enough to slip his thin frame in. Turning around, he held the knob and slowly closed the door. He had done it. Not one in the house could have heard that, he thought proudly. That is, until he turned around.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge stood in the entry hall. Both of their large faces were a crimson shade. Uncle Vernon had a vain popping out on his neck. Aunt Marge, on top of being beet red, had a look of satisfaction on her face, as if Harry had just proved everything she thought of him was true. They had been waiting for Harry. Harry felt his stomach sink. So much for slipping upstairs unnoticed.

"AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"I told you, Vernon, I told you, from the day that boy was dumped on your front step he was no good. And just look at him! Sneaking out! Fine way of repaying your hospitality." Aunt Marge started under Uncle Vernon's bellows.

"EXPLAIN TO ME WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN UNTIL 10 O'CLOCK ON CHRISTMAS EVENING!"

"I was next door, Uncle Vernon…. I was visiting Mrs. Slayton…. Her granddaughter is very ill." Harry told him, leaving out the fact that the granddaughter was a staff member at his school.

"You heard Petunia and I discussing that earlier. You were in that closet and were being nosey. Now come on and tell your uncle where you really were," Marge accused.

"Yes, I did hear you, that's why I went over there." Harry told her matter-of-factly, "But you and Aunt Petunia did not use Mrs. Slayton's name, now did you? How would I have known her name?"

"Don't take that tone to me you ungrateful little monster!" Aunt Marge spat. "You were probably off with that little tart girlfriend of yours trying to fill this world full of more ungrateful brats."

"DON"T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT GINNY THAT WAY!" Harry screamed. Taking insults from Aunt Marge and the rest of the Dursleys was one thing, but to hear her speak of Ginny that way was something he couldn't take. Ginny was in no way a tart, she was too good for him, and he didn't want to hear anyone speak of her that way.

Harry was breathing hard, trying to control his temper. The last thing he needed was to use magic outside of Hogwarts. At least three of his professors were next door right at this very moment, not to mention he did not want to get another letter from the Ministry of Magic. 'You're still and underage wizard. Do you really want to do something that will bring Snape over here? Do you want to give him a reason to finally see you expelled?' he thought to himself. It wasn't working very well.

"I was next door, and If you choose not to believe me, you can go and ask Mrs. Slayton, herself." he said in a very controlled, cold manner.

"I may just have to give Phillipa a ring, Harry. We will see if this story of yours is true. As for you sneaking out of this house again, you can forget it. You are not to leave your room until I haul you off to London in a couple of weeks. I don't want to see you, hear you or even know you are here." Uncle Vernon said, just as cold and just as controlled. The vein in his neck was still pulsating, a purple line, against his red neck.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry said, heading for the stairs. At least it seemed as if they were going to leave him alone for the rest of the holiday. He did have that to look forward to.

As he passed Aunt Marge, he gave her a smug look and muttered something about all of the butter knives he had hidden in his room. She went pale and looked at him in horror. Harry gave an inward smile, knowing that would make her think twice about insulting Ginny again, at least for a day.


	20. Visitor in the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I haven't even reserved Deathly Hallows yet. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A Visitor in the Night**

At first being locked away in his bedroom and not allowed to come out had been a good thing. Harry had enjoyed reading his new books, even taking a peek in the one that the Dursleys had gotten him. He had been surprised by the fact that they had gotten him something. And, you never know, information on disappearing without a trace could come in handy.

He enjoyed the gift that Sirius had sent him, a practice snitch, though it was little good to him now. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to give it a try. The practice snitch was like a regular snitch, minus the gold. It was also supposed to be more aggressive in getting away and fly twice as fast as regulation snitches did. It was guaranteed to improve your skills as a seeker or your money back.

The letter that Sirius had sent had confused Harry. When he opened it, it had simply said,

"Marauder's Map, No Wand Needed." It had taken a few minutes for Harry to figure out what he meant by that. When the realization had dawned on him he spoke the words "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and the letter magically appeared before him. Harry had wondered for a moment if just speaking those words was going to get in trouble with the Ministry. He put his mind to rest by telling himself that they were just words and his godfather would do nothing to jeopardize Harry or himself with the Ministry.

In his letter he apologized for having to hide the main contents of the letter, but he did not want the letter to be intercepted and fall into the wrong hands. He was still on a mission for Professor Dumbledore. He had been finished in Europe for sometime and was currently investigating new Death Eater activities in America. He had also met up with a lawyer in Virginia who was very interested in proving him innocent, both on personal and professional levels. He promised to tell more about her later; the thought of that made Harry smile. He could tell from the little Sirius had said that he was impressed with this woman in Virginia.

What he didn't understand was Sirius reaction to what he had written about Miss Slayton. He had relayed the events of the attack and some of the fall out after words.

Sirius reply had been, "I am not surprised that LeAndra Slayton's daughter has cozied up to Snape. LeAndra and Snape ran around in similar circles at school, except she was a few years ahead of us. I would encourage that you stay away from all of the Slayton's. Phillipa and Thurston left the Ministry out of shame after LeAndra killed herself. They may be one of the oldest and purest wizardry families left, but their name is nothing you want to be associated with."

Sirius had closed his letter wishing Harry happy holidays and promised him a letter as soon as he could. He wasn't sure when he was going to be able to send the next letter though, his mission being the way it was.

One night, a couple of nights before Harry was to go back to Hogwarts, he lay awake, arms folded under his head, in his bed listening, to the sounds of Uncle Vernon snoring and Aunt Petunia making sounds like a neighing horse. Aunt Petunia had finally gone home to the country and her million dogs. Harry had snuck into her room and slipped a butter knife in her bag, with a note, "Love from Harry." His aunt and uncle had not been amused when she returned them the knife earlier that day. Now, their noisy slumbering in the next room had fallen into a steady rhythm. It was not, however the rhythm that Harry heard in his mind.

All he could hear when he closed his eyes was the steady electronic beep of the monitor next door. He knew it was only in his mind, but the sound haunted him still. He wondered how many more people were going to suffer at the hands of the Death Eaters. Attacks had been on the rise, and were affecting both Europe and the United States. The Daily Prophet was full of articles of Muggle attacks in the US (most recently a woman by the name of Margie Tucker of Salem, Massachusetts had been found dead, with no obvious cause of death, the Dark Mark had been 'spray painted' on her door) and attacks on people who were not from pure wizardry families on the Continent.

Lost in his own thoughts, he barely heard the soft tap on his door. It didn't dawn on him that someone was out there until he heard a whisper.

"Harry?" came the voice of his cousin, Dudley, as he slowly opened the door, "Harry are you awake?"

"Yeah. What do you want, Dudley? It is a little early to be 'Harry Hunting.'" He said, reminding Dudley of the game that he and Piers Polkiss had resurrected over the early part of the holidays.

"Er- I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Can't it wait until morning, it is one-thirty." Harry asked impatiently.

"Dad would have a stroke if he knew what I wanted to talk to you about."

Harry was suddenly interested. Dudley was hardly concerned himself with his parent's reactions, as long as he got what he wanted. He sat up and looked at his cousin standing in the open doorway. He motioned for him to enter the room.

"Make it fast." he sighed.

"You know when you snuck out on Christmas night? Dad called the lady next door to see if you really went…"

"And?"

"He was furious when he found out that you really had gone."

"So?"

"I was wondering who you went to see. It is that girl that picked you up and took you to your school isn't it? Meagan Slayton?"

"Yeah that's her. How did you find out it was her next door?"

"Mum was talking about her and mentioned that her last name was Slayton, and then you disappeared over there. It wasn't that hard to figure out. What happened to her? Mum said she was in an accident…."

"It wasn't really an accident. I mean it was that it was Miss Slayton got hit, but the attack wasn't an accident."

"Miss Slayton was attacked?"

"There used to be this dark wizard that was real powerful, and he went bad. Real Bad. He got a lot of people to follow him. It was a bad time for witches and wizards, especially ones that had Muggle… that is normal people, like you,… blood in them. The wizard disappeared on the night my parents died, after he tried to curse me and it didn't work. He has been trying to gain power since I started at Hogwarts, and last year he succeeded. He has been gaining strength and finding followers. On the night of our school dance, there were some followers of a dark wizard that came to our school after a teacher that used to be one of his followers. They took him down to the grounds and were about to curse him and Miss Slayton pushed him out of the way, taking the curse instead."

Dudley looked in horror. "Why did she do that?" he choked.

"I am not sure… there are rumors about them… but no one knows, not even her boyfriend."

"And this dark wizard… He Who's Name You Can't Say?"

"Must Not Be Named, but his name is Voldemort." Harry said without thinking. He suddenly realized what Dudley had just asked, and starred at his cousin in shock.

"H- How? Uh- How did you know that?" He asked slowly, still in disbelief.

"From a girl, Robin. I met over the summer holidays, when I went to Spain with Piers and his family. She is Piers's cousin. She had an owl and I asked her about it, saying that you had one. I had to start a conversation some how! She is really pretty! She started telling me about her school and how the owls bring the mail. She finally got me to mention your name, I wasn't… but she pulled it out of me. She acted really funny. She got real excited. It didn't make any sense."

"It doesn't make much sense to me. They call me a hero for something that I don't even remember doing."

Dudley looked at him for a moment and then started to get up. He headed for the door and as he reached for the handle, turned around and asked, "Uh… Harry? Is your owl around?"

"Yeah, she is somewhere near by. I let her out tonight, she was restless."

"Could she take a letter to Robin for me?"

"Sure, Dudley."

Dudley gave him a smile and left the room, only to come back a minute later, "Uh- Harry? Don't tell Mum and Dad about Robin, huh? It is bad enough listening them lecture me about you, much less about my girlfriend?"

"Do you think I would let them blame that on me? Of course I am not going to tell!"

The rest of the holidays passed with at a snails pace. Harry didn't bother trying to come out of his room. He had gotten Dudley to bring up his spell books and had completed his homework. His cousin, though not by any means friendly, had become an unexpected ally. As long as Harry obliged Dudley with use of his owl, Dudley was very pleasant to have around. He had become interested in Hogwarts and had especially liked looking through Harry's new book on Quidditch.

The last day before he was return to Hogwarts, he decided that he had had enough of his room. A visit next door would be nice change of pace, he decided. That morning, as Uncle Vernon was going on about all of the wrongs in the world ("Dudley, I just don't know what is wrong with your generation. Now you are a fine, upstanding citizen, but there are those, take Harry for example, that just do not know how to conduct themselves in proper society…), Harry slipped down the stairs and out the door. He did not care if he got caught coming in, what were they going to do, send him away?

Mrs. Slayton greeted him warmly at the door. The peace of the morning seemed to have settled in the house. This time he heard no voices as he climbed the stairs.

"How is she, Mrs. Slayton?" he asked before going into the room. He could already hear the hissing and beeping of the machines inside.

She sighed and gave Harry a grim look. Tears appeared in her eyes as she said, "Her doctor was here already this morning. He is not holding out hope. He was not impressed by her complete lack of response. Of course, they can't find anything wrong with her."

"Any luck figuring out what the curse was?"

"The Ministry of Magic is still looking into it. You know how the Ministry is though," she lowered her voice; "Minister Fudge wouldn't know where to look if the answer hit him in the nose." She returned her voice to a normal tone, "I am afraid the only one that knows what curse was thrown at Meagan is He Who Must Not Be Named. You mustn't let that frighten you off, Harry. She really does do better when people are talking to her."

Harry went into the room, knowing what to expect this time. It was not as frightening as it had been before. The machines hummed and beeped the same as before and Miss Slayton lay still as death, as before.

Charlie sat in the chair next to bed, talking to Miss Slayton. He greeted Harry warmly when he came in. The two of them had a pleasant talk. Harry filled Charlie in on his vacation and Charlie told him of Christmas morning at the Burrow. He also filled him in on some of the things that had happened while spending most of his waking hours with Miss Slayton.

After an hour or so, Harry quietly said his goodbyes to the still form of Miss Slayton and bid Charlie goodbye until tomorrow. He quickly walked back to his aunt and uncle's home and slipped back unnoticed into his tiny yuletide cell.


	21. What Dreams May Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I haven't even reserved Deathly Hallows yet. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**What Dreams May Come**

The new term started off the same as the terms before it. Teachers began piling on homework on the first day. The fifth years had more homework than most of the students. OWLS were five months away and counting, as Hermione was so fond of reminding Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were finding studying harder and harder in each other's company. It was so much easier to harass each other than it was to study. Harry spent many an evening in the common room playing with Ginny's hair when he should have been doing his Divination Homework. He spent many a morning with the old Divination stand-by, making it up.

Ron and Hermione seemed to be having the same trouble with studying in each other's presence, though both denied it venomously. Ever since the night of the dance they had become more flirtatious with each other. Ginny had taken on the personal quest of getting her brother to ask Hermione out. Every time the subject was approached, the subject would be quickly changed. It seemed obvious to Harry and Ginny that the two were dragging their feet.

Reports of Death Eater attacks had been increasing in numbers. At the end of January all future Hogsmeade visits were cancelled. Attacks had been inching there way toward Hogwarts. Fear was returning to the wizardry world. The Daily Prophet was filled of stories of the attacks from all over the globe. All the articles speculated the return of "He Who Must Not Be Named."

No one had ever forgotten the fear of those days, and people were turning to the Ministry of Magic for answers. It seemed impossible for the Ministry of Magic to retain their platform of non-involvement. Cornelius Fudge still bitterly denied that Voldemort had regained power. He and his supporters speculated that the attacks were the work of someone trying to gain power in the absence of Voldemort. He named Sirius Black his number one suspect and upped the manpower searching for him.

The morning after the announcement came from the Ministry, Harry sat at Breakfast in the Great Hall, poking at his breakfast. He knew that Sirius would do his best to stay away from any Ministry official, and if he was still in the United States, he would be safer, since most of the searching was centered in Europe, but he was still worried about him. There were a lot of wizards out there looking for him and Fudge was offering a reward. Harry knew greed was a powerful motivator.

The owls began flying from braving the elements of the early February morning, bringing the daily mail with them. Letters fell from the air and soft hoots filled the great hall as they did every morning. An unfamiliar tawny barn owl landed in front of Harry and held out his leg. Harry took the letter from the owl and looked at the envelope as the owl took a piece of his toast and flew off with silent wings.

The heavy parchment envelope was definitely addressed to him, "Mr. H. Potter, Hogwarts School, Scotland" was written in an unfamiliar, precise feminine hand. He had no idea who had sent him this letter. He was not expecting anything from anyone. He regarded it carefully before opening it. It looked harmless enough. Curiosity got the better of him. Slowly he tore at the purple wax seal and cautiously unfolded the letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**Sirius asked me to contact you for him. He felt that a letter from him might jeopardize his hiding place. He wants you to know that he is aware that the ministry is stepping up their search for him and has taken precautions not to be caught. He will be unable to send you letters for the time being. He is also concerned for your safety. He begs you not to go off on your own and to stay close to Hogwarts where Dumbledore can keep an eye on you.**

**I have heard wonderful things about you from your godfather. I have been enjoying his company when ever it is possible. He speaks of you fondly and I do hope that I can meet you soon. I am working hard on trying to find some shred of evidence that will prove him innocent. I have thus far had no luck. I give you my word that I am trying for him.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Pamela R. Collag**

The letter was from Sirius's lawyer friend that he mentioned at Christmas. Harry felt better knowing that Sirius was safe and glad that he was taking precautions not to get caught. The letter put him to ease for the time being.

Shortly after the letter from Sirus, Harry's scar began hurting. At first it was a dull awareness that the scar was there. As the days and weeks progressed, the scar became increasingly painful.

Just as the pain in his scar seemed to peak, the dreams started again. He had not had a dream about Voldemort in a long time, all year in fact. Now they were every night.

It was almost always the same dream:

A circular room with chipped cement walls, showing the red brick behind it, was furnished with two high back arm chairs facing one rickety looking wooden chair. A single window, high in the eastern wall cast an eerie gray light on the walls, as the fading light reflected off of the rafters (the dream always took place in the late evening, when the sun was setting on the other side of the room). In the center of the room there was a giant concrete block that had large rusted metal loops at each corner. The block had been drug into the room. He could see the dragging marks across the cement floor. The rickety wooden chair had been tied to this block using a rope that was two inches thick and looked as if it had been reinforced with steel braiding. Harry had never seen such a rope. Who ever had the misfortune of ending up in that chair was not going to get away once placed in it, of that Harry could almost be sure.

Along the curve of the eastern wall there, someone at one point in time had built a fire. Ashes still littered the floor and soot climbed the wall, creating a greasy black triangle. He could smell the rancid remains of the fire. The smell of the smoke still stung his lungs. The two arm chairs, one ebony and one hunter green wing back chairs had been placed near the fire. The chairs were turned on an angle so that the occupants may feel the warmth of the fire and still see the person, most likely prisoner, in the chair.

As the dream progressed, Harry could hear the sounds of water lapping outside. He must be near a lake somewhere, as it was a gentle lapping and not the rhythmic sounds of waves. The air was dryer and much warmer in this place as well, but as the night progressed in his dream, it grew quiet cold. He would shiver and settle himself into the shadow.

Soon a popping noise would be heard, followed by voices that Harry knew too well, Voldemort and Wormtail. They were shortly joined by a man that Harry couldn't see very well. He could tell that the man was young, maybe 25 or so, had glistening black hair and had a slight Western drawl, though not anywhere near as prominent as the woman that Harry had heard over the Christmas holidays.

"Any word on her yet, My Lord" the young man asked, kneeling at Voldemort's feet as he sat in the ebony chair.

"No. My Death Eaters can get no where near the place. Dumbledore has placed powerful protection charms all around the place." Voldemort would angrily admit.

"She will come around…. You have let go of the curse?."

"You question me, my boy?" he hissed, fingering his wand, red eyes glinting maliciously.

"No, My Lord." It was not a convincing denial. He did not fear him.

The young man looked at Wormtail sitting in the other chair. Wormtail got up and took a spot on the floor allowing the other to take his place.

"I have stopped the curse. It is up to her to wake now."

"And she will. She will be at my side shortly."

"C- Can you be sure of that?" Wormtail would ask.

"I know her. She will come, even if I have to use the lovely Miss Chamberlain to get her here" the young man said with a self assured air.

"When she comes to us, she will take her rightful place at my side. Her mother was a faithful and loving servant…. Who would rather die than see me out of power. She will be rewarded for her mother's loyalties, and she will succeed where her mother failed."

"What about Snape?" Wormtail interjected.

"What about him?" Voldemort sneered. "He is of no concern to us. He will not live much longer. Besides… he is clouded by his love for the girl. His judgment is not what it should be when it comes to matters of loyalty to the girl…. This is to our advantage."

Harry noticed that the young man gripping the arm of the hunter green chair at the mention of Professor Snape's feelings towards "the girl." He began to suspect that they were speaking of Miss Slayton. He sunk back against the wall of the room, invisible to those there. He could feel the ebbing warmth from the sun baked walls against his back as he turned his thoughts back to the conversation.

"Once she is with us, we will be unstoppable, Dumbledore will fall." the young man said. Wormtail nodded in agreement.

"When she is strong enough to join us, she will first succeed where her mother failed….."

As Harry came to this point in the dream, he would suddenly find himself back in his own dorm room, the curtains of his four poster bed safely drawn around him, dripping in a cold sweat. His scar was exploding in pain.


	22. Revelations in the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Revelations in the Night**

The next morning, Harry was up and dressed early. He had already composed a letter to Sirius, giving him the details of the dream. He planned to eat early and go to Professor Dumbledore before classes started. As he came down the staircase and found the common room littered with candy boxes and heart balloons. Valentines Day!

The balloons and candy were for Angelina Johnson. Harry read the card. There were easily a hundred balloons floating there. George had gone all out. Harry half suspected that some of those balloons were an "I AM SORRY for the perfume joke" present.

He and Fred had tried out a new Weasley Wizard Wheezes Product on the girls of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The concept had been a perfume that started off very floral and feminine. The girls had pounced on the perfume. Harry had to admit, he had liked the scent on the girls, but he knew the Weasleys.

The scent had remained floral for an hour or so. Then the fragrance changed. At first it became exotic and spicy, then it began to smell like banana pudding. After a few hours the girls smelled like a steak house. At this point they were desperately heading for the shower's to wash the scent off. They had been gone for hours. When they returned, they still smelled. This time the smell had become more like a cattle yard mixed with skunk and rotting vegetation.

What made it worse for the twins was the fact that the girls had liked the perfume so much at first, that they had passed it on to several other girls, including Cho Chang. She was fuming with Fred. Harry wondered if the Ravenclaw common room contained a similar scene.

Harry's mind began spinning. He had not done anything for Valentine's day. He doubted that balloons and candy would make up for forgetting. He had to come up with something quick, before Ginny woke up.

He thought as he headed down the hall to Professor Dumbledore's office, hoping that he would be there at this time of morning. As he stood at the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, he remembered that he did not know the password. He resisted the temptation to kick the gargoyle, remembering the pain that it caused him the last time he faced it without a password and got mad.

Just as he started to go down the list of candy creations at Zonko's, he saw Madam. Trelawny made a rare appearance in the hall. Harry could hear her coming. Her bracelets and earring clanked and jangled so loudly that he did not need an inner eye to tell him that she had ventured out of the North Tower.

"Ah… Mr. Potter, I was just coming to see if there was anything I could help you with."

"Uh- I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course you do, my dear. I saw that." she flitted over to him like a moth drawn to a flame. "Professor Dumbledore is not usually in his office at this time of morning. My third eye is telling me that this is the case this morning as well."

"I really need to speak with him, Professor."

"Let us journey to the Great Hall for breakfast. You will have time to speak with him later. I see that there is a special young lady waiting for you on this fine Valentine's Day morning."

Harry felt his face redden. He was glad that Madame Trelawny's "third-eye" talk was just that. If she was a true see-er, she would know that he had nothing planned for Ginny today. He was in hot water.

"I understand we going to have an unusually warm day today… and the lake is always beautiful, but do try and remember the school rules, Mr. Potter." she said as they walked toward the Great Hall.

He was puzzled by her comment. He gave her a look of confusion and she just smiled at him. Her eyes were very large behind those thick framed glasses, but there was a twinkle there. She was hinting at Valentines Day! Just as they reached the door to the Great Hall, the idea of what to do for Ginny popped in his head.

Harry was one of the first ones in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore was not there. He let his dream slip out of his mind as his mind began reeling with plans for Ginny. He was just putting the finishing plans on a late night picnic on the shores of the lake when Ginny and Hermione came in looking disgusted.

Harry grinned at Ginny, who met him with a cold stare and turned her face back to Hermione without so much as a hello. He didn't get it. What had he done wrong?

Ron joined him as the object of nasty looks a few minutes later. He looked just as puzzled as Harry.

"What is that about?" he asked as he sat down to eat.

"I don't know. Ginny hasn't said a word to me."

"You DIDN'T forget, did you?" he asked in a loud whisper.

"Well… uh… I knew it was this week, I just…"

"You Forgot! Nice knowin' you Harry."

"What about you? Hermione doesn't look happy with you either."

"I didn't forget. She is Not my girlfriend, I wasn't obligated to get her anything." the tips of Ron's ear's went red.

"Does she know you were not obligated to get her anything?"

"Seems like I was supposed to."

The two of them cautiously looked over Seamus Finnigan at the girls, rather like one would peek around a corner to see if the school bully was following. They were met with icy stares. They quickly looked back down at their breakfasts, keenly aware that they were truly in the dog house. Nothing to do but steer clear of them for a while. Harry wondered how Ginny had figured out that he had forgotten Valentine's Day.

He and Ron began discussing Harry's plan for that evening. Ron seemed to think it would work to get him out of trouble. He was impressed from where he got the idea ("Madame Trelawny? Get out of here!"). Ron had also advised him of a few halls around the castle that might make sneaking out easier ("I thought you and Hermione were just friends!" Ron's ears had become very red as he assured Harry they were).

They were deeply engrossed as the mail entered the Great Hall. Most every one received at least one Valentines. Harry did received a card and a box of homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley, but no other Valentines.

He shifted his gaze to the "Thought Tree" over in the alcove. Ginny and Hermione had bewitched the pot and lights to reflect the February holiday. It was covered again with hundreds of cards and letters. The branches sagged under the weight.

Harry wondered how Miss Slayton was. Professor Dumbledore had said little of her condition since the students had returned. He knew it could not be any better. Professor Snape continued to be in a severely foul mood and Charlie had become very withdrawn with his teaching. He know strictly taught out of the text book. Hagrid was teaching for him at least once a month so he could visit Miss Slayton and the students could get a practical lesson.

He looked to the staff table, wondering if Charlie was there. He was. He starred off into space, gray bags perched prominently under his eyes. He looked much older than he was. He sat there at the table indolently picking at the fudge from his mother. Harry could also see several other cards in front of him. His fingers would find and idly twist a ribbon from the Valentine Ginny had sent him. He was a wholly depressing site.

Professor McGonagall sat looking at her mail, sharing quips from some of it to Professor Dumbledore, who would occasionally laugh or comment. She picked up a cream colored envelope. She turned it over and instantly the color drained from her face. Professor Dumbledore looked over in interest and his color paled, as well. Professor McGonagall did not see this, however, as her gaze had become focused on Professor Snape, who was obviously confused about her shocked and frightened look. He sat up straighter and moved to the edge of his chair, ready to spring into action at the slightest signal from McGonagall or Dumbledore.

With shaking hands, Professor McGonagall slit the seal on the letter and read. As her eyes slid down the page the shaking became worse. Harry also noticed that wet spots were beginning to show through the parchment, more prevalent due to the morning sunshine pouring in, illuminating the moist spots. Professor McGonagall was crying.

She handed the letter to Professor Snape, who also paled and looked grim. Professor Snape handed the letter to Charlie, who by this time was standing. His look demanded explanation. He took the letter and sank back to his chair, shaking his head in disbelief.

Professor Dumbledore put his hands on Professor McGonagall's shoulders and spoke softly in her ear. He assisted her to her feet and guided her out of the door. Professor Snape and Charlie followed them, tears filling the eyes of the young professor's he looked to the "Thought Tree" one last time before dragging himself out of the room.

Harry was not the only student who had taken note of the scene playing out in front. The entire Great Hall had fallen silent. Some heads were already bowed. Most students seemed to think what news that letter contained.

He looked to Draco Malfoy, who was as pale as he had ever been. His gaze to was fixed upon the "Thought Tree." Harry knew he was wondering what fate had just befallen his sister.

They were all wondering. The bell rang for the first class and no one moved. They were all waiting, waiting for the news that never came.

The first class period had been underway for thirty minutes when the first professor came looking for his missing students. Professor Bantel, who had not been at breakfast, was not pleased to find half of Hogwart's students still sitting at their tables. He shooed all of the wayward students to their respective classrooms. As Harry, Ron and Hermione headed past the Defense Against Dark Arts Classroom, on their way to Charms, they could hear Professor Bantel launching into what sounded to be a very lengthy lecture to the third year students about attending class.

Professor Flitwick tried to conduct his class in the normal manner, but no one really had their heart in the lesson. Half way through the class, he gave up on practical demonstration and assigned a homework essay, allowing the Gyrffindors and Ravenclaws to use the remainder of the class period to start on it. The rest of the teachers ended up using very similar tactics that day, with the exception of Professors Weasley, Snape and McGonagall who were absent from most of their classes that day.

Just before supper that night, Harry finally managed to corner Ginny long enough to apologize for what ever he had done wrong.

"Er, Ginny?" he asked

"What do you want?" she snapped

"Er-- is something bothering you?" Harry asked, immediately wishing that he had not done so. 'Is something bothering you? You sound like an idiot, of course something is bothering you, she hasn't spoken to you all day long.' he thought to himself.

"I don't know what gave you that idea." she said sarcastically. "Do you even know what day it is, Harry?"

"It is Valentine's Day and I have been trying to talk to you about it all day." he snapped.

"Save it, Hermione told me that you had forgotten."

"How did she know that?"

"So It IS true! You forgot Valentine's Day! Of all the days! Really, Harry, I expect this of my brother but not of my boyfriend!"

Harry was momentarily taken aback. He had never heard Ginny use the phrase, "my boyfriend" before. The sound of those words thrilled him and scared him at the same time.

Regaining his train of thought, he looked Ginny in the eyes, "I did forget, for a split second, but I am prepared to make it up to you, tonight." He watched as her face turned red.

"Tonight?"

"I thought that we might go for a walk along the lake and a picnic might be nice…" he suggested hopefully.

"Isn't it a little cold for that? And sneaking out of the tower after hours?"

"You are starting to sound like Hermione. We will take my invisibility cloak, and I wont let you get cold." he blushed slightly at the suggestion and looked at her. She was beautiful right now, torch light making her hair shine what seemed like a hundred shades of red. Harry knew it would kill him if she turned him down.

"What time?" she asked with a smile

"Nine?"

"Just outside the portrait? I can act as if I am going to check on Charlie…. And you have the invisibility cloak. I will open the portrait for you.

"Sounds good." The two of them walked hand in hand into the Great Hall for supper, both careful not to eat too much.

The evening had gone much better than Harry could have ever planned. They slipped out of the castle without even as much as creating an echo in the hallowed halls. It had been very cold outside, but Harry had pulled Ginny close and they had no problems staying warm. A rather intense snog session had also done well at keeping them warm. They sat on the banks of the lake for near an hour. It was exactly what Harry had longed for since seeing Miss Slayton and Charlie just before the dance three months before.

It was close to eleven o'clock when the two of them decided to head back into the castle. Harry suggested trying one of the alternate ways into the castle that Ron had recommended. It was a door that neither Harry or Ginny had noticed before, it came in to the castle just meters from the edge of the lake.

Huddled together under Harry's cloak, they entered the door, that immediately went up a flight of stairs. After a moment they found themselves in a window lined hall. Harry recognized it as once as the hall that contained Miss Slayton's quarters and made a mental note to kill Ron.

He could hear Professor Dumbledore's voice in the hall. Ginny let out a small gasp, as the two of them flattened themselves up against the wall across from the window, carefully hiding in a shadow just to be on the safe side. They hardly dared to breath.

The portrait that stood in front of Miss Slayton's chambers stood open. The doorway was a gapping black hole in the darkened hall. Two figures appeared in the moonlight coming in from the window.

"I believe you are making a mistake you will regret for the rest of your life if you do not go, Severus." Professor Dumbledore said as they exited the room and stood in the window. It cast an eerie shadow on the wall behind him.

"I wont have long to regret it, Albus. When they turn off that machine, I am as good as dead. That was the nature of the agreement with Voldemort." Professor Snape's voice was strained. Sadness dripped from every soft word.

"If you are sure."

"I cannot bear to watch her die. I know it is selfish, but I can't bear to watch another woman that I love die…"

Harry felt Ginny's hand tighten its grip on his. He had told her about the machines that they were using to keep her alive. And now they were turning them off… the only thing keeping Miss Slayton alive was going to be… gone. Harry pulled Ginny closer to her and strengthened his grip on her, trying to reassure both of them at the same time. He felt a single tear fall from her eye.

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh and looked at the Potion's Master, "I will inform Minerva that you have changed your mind, Severus." The Headmaster left slowly up the hall past Harry and Ginny. They each held their breath as he passed.

"Thank you, sir." he said hardly above a controlled whisper. Professor Snape had turned to look out of one of the tall arched windows. His figure filled the thin frame of the stone arch.

It was then Harry noticed that he was dressed in Muggle clothing. He wore black chinos and long sleeve black shirt that some house elf had ironed to perfection. He had planned on going.

Harry and Ginny were just about to sneak off when foot falls entered the hallway from the same direction that Dumbledore had just left from. These steps were loud, someone was in a hurry and had a definite purpose. They sounded like angry footsteps.

"What do you mean you are not going?" Lucius Malfoy demanded sharply, talking to Snape's back.

"So the Prodigal Death Eater returns. You have some nerve showing up here tonight with that question. Where have you been, Lucius, The Master has been looking for you. You have not answered your summons in three months."

"I am surprised that you have. He intends to kill you, you know that."

"He intends to kill you, too, you know that." Professor Snape mocked without turning from the window.

"I am aware of that. That is why I haven't been. How is it that you are still alive, he knows you were spying for Dumbledore."

"I have been watching over his interests for the past fifteen years. I am the key to bringing her to him. He wants her to pick up where her mother left off."

"And when they turn off those machines?"

"I am dead." he said sadly. There was a pause.

"Go, Severus. Go be with Meagan, please. Be there when she takes her last breath." Lucius pleaded

"I am not her father."

"She looks to you that way."

"I never asked for it."

"I never asked to be cut out of her life. Don't you know that I would walk through Hell and back to have my daughter look at me the way she looks at you?" Lucius Malfoy's voice broke.

Another pause followed. They saw Professor Snape clench his hands into tight fists and Malfoy's eyes were full of tears. After a moment, Professor Snape spoke.

"I remember the first time I saw Meggy. I had seen her around at the old home that Voldemort was using as a hideout only a few times. The Master was good about keeping her entertained enough to stay out of the business at hand. She was clever enough at six to be breaking into my supplies to create potions.

"I came to Hogwarts just before that Christmas, after he was gone. I was to start the new term as the Potion's Master under Dumbledore's watchful eye. I had no idea what had happened to the child, the Daily Prophet was still going on about how she was missing.

"I entered my new office for the first time and noticed that there was a torch lit in the supply closet, the one that I was told to keep locked at all time. I crept around the corner and saw this petite child with long brown hair and a nose full of freckles. She was looking through an advanced dark magic book, frantically.

I asked her what she was doing. She started to cry. She ran to me and threw her skinny little arms around my neck and sobbed. She had been looking through that book for a spell to bring her mother and Voldemort back. That was all she wanted for Christmas. She was my little shadow from that day forward."

"You need to go to her, Severus. She sacrificed herself so that you could live. The least thing you could do is go and hold her hand when she gives up your battle."

"I can't. I don't deserve to be at her side."

"The hell you don't. She loved you enough to sacrifice her life for you…"

"She repaid a debt."

"What?!"

"She tried to cut her arm to shreds when she was fifteen. I found her nearly bleeding to death in a crumpled heap on the Slytherin common room floor. I saved her then. She was just repaying a debt to me."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say, Severus Snape. Meagan loved you like there is no tomorrow. She deserves to have you there. If you do not go and be with her, I will have the pleasure of killing you, myself."

Professor Snape allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips. He turned to face Malfoy. The two silhouetted profiles glared at each other for a moment.

"Alright. I am going." Professor Snape said turning around and heading up the corridor in the direction of the Great Hall.

Lucius Malfoy turned to head the other way, but stopped. Turning on his heels, he said, "Severus, Thank you."

"For what?" Professor Snape asked out of the darkness.

"For filling the void that I could never fill. LeLa and Narcissa just would not let me be a father to her, though I wanted to. You were a much better father figure than I could have ever been."

"Meggy gave me little choice, Lucius. I was stuck with her from the day I found her crying in my office. I only did what I had to do." His footsteps resumed their travels in the hall. Lucius watched him go before turning back around and following his path the other way.

Ginny and Harry breathed a sigh of relief when the hall had been silent for a few minutes. Harry turned to Ginny. Tears glistened on her cheeks, where they had fallen from her large eyes.

"Ohh Noo… Miss Slayton." she whispered, "She can't… she just can't." Harry pulled her in tight and held her, resting his head on hers.

They made their way slowly to Gryffindor tower. Along the way it struck Harry how normal that the castle was. It was just as it was every night, but some how, in all of its usual grandeur, it suddenly seemed large and empty.

The other occupants of the castle had taken no notice. As Harry and Ginny traveled the halls, the portraits were sleeping, some were playing cards. Several of the ghosts passed by, speaking of paying a visit to the Gray Lady. They even heard giggles coming from a broom closet as they passed. Ginny had giggled and muttered something about Fred having a date with Cho Chang, quickly, hoping that Harry would not notice too much.

Entering the common room, they noticed that it was fairly empty. A few students were sitting with their heads still bent over books. The only people who really paid much attention to their entrance into the common room were Ron and Hermione who were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, looking too innocent.

Ron took one look at Ginny's tight grip on Harry's hand and the tears stains on her cheek and sprang to his feet.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

Harry and Ginny joined Hermione on the couch and Ron moved to a chair.

"We just found out what was in the letter that Professor McGonagall got this morning." Harry told his two friends.

"What?" Ron asked, carefully watching his sister's reaction.

"They are going to turn off the machines that are keeping Miss Slayton alive." Ginny said softly. She proceed to explain the conversation that she and Harry had overheard in the hall.

Ron and Hermione listened, as well as the other students in the common room. Hermione had tears streaming silently down her face, along with AJ Lewis, the first year that Miss Slayton, they found out, had been helping with her potions. Those that didn't cry sat in silence.

Breakfast was the same way the next morning. The word had spread like wildfire among the rest of the Gryffindor students and had started to carry though the other houses. The conversation at the tables was hushed and carried a somber note.

Few students had slept very well. Peeves had flown through the corridors wailing most of the night. Seamus Finnigan had sat up in bed, fearing a banshee. He was the only person in the school that was glad it had been Peeves.

At the staff table, three places were empty. Harry knew that Professors McGonagall, Snape and Weasley were in Little Whinging. Professor Dumbledore scanned the sea of owls as the mail came in. When one stopped in front of him he quickly rifled through the stack and tossed them aside, clearly dissatisfied that what he was looking for had not come.

He stood up and instantly the Great Hall froze, "I know you have all been eagerly awaiting news on Miss Slayton's health. Yesterday Professor McGonagall received a letter from her grandparents stating that Miss Slayton's Muggle physician has offered little hope of a recovery and the decision was made to turn off her life support. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Weasley left last night in order to be with Miss Slayton when she passes. We are awaiting the news of her passing at this very moment.

"This is not the outcome that we had hoped for her. Miss Slayton has a special place here at Hogwarts and we are all going to miss her presence. This is a sad day for us all. Most of you students will not feel the loss as deeply as the staff, but her loss has touched everyone of us in its own way.

"Word has come from the Ministry of Magic that Miss Slayton will be honored with an Order of Merlin, Second Class, for her bravery and selfless act in saving a fellow wizard. There will be a brief ceremony when that time comes, and the student body of Hogwarts will be excused from classes for that day." he paused for a moment and then sat back down, stiffly and looking even older than he had in recent months.

The Great Hall was silent out of respect for the fallen for a moment. Slowly a dull chatter began raising amongst those who had not heard the news. When the bell rang to signal the start of the new day, the students of Hogwarts slowly took to their feet and journeyed to their first class. Just as the headmaster had said, they were all feeling the impeding loss of Miss Slayton in their own way.


	23. The News that Never Came

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The News that Never Came**

The Gryffindors and Slytherins headed off to their first class, Potions. They knew that Professor Snape was not going to be there, and wondered who would be taking the class. They were surprised to see that Professor Bantel sat at the desk.

"Good morning, students. I will be sitting with you this morning. I happened to have a free period and have the displeasure of rotting in the dungeon while Professor Snape is away. He left you an assignment, of course," he dryly addressed the class.

"You are to compose an essay on the value of various truth serums and their uses. He wants you to cover at least three different strengths ranging from Enlightenment Solution to the powerful and highly restricted Veritaserum. There will be information in your text books as well as these selections that he has left at the front of the room." (motioned to a stack of books sitting on a table in front of the black board).

"Professor Snape also indicates that you will be taking on a more in depth study of basic truth serums when he returns to the school, and bids you to take notice of what you are writing.

"I will allow you to work in partners. He does not say that it cannot be done. Since there is an odd number of you, there will be one group of three students."

The class filled with whispers and nods of students acknowledging their partners. Hermione had instantly scooted closer to Ron and Harry, establishing the group of three before anyone else had the chance to.

They worked in silence, for the most part. The discussions were fairly limited to the assignment. No one seemed like talking about much. Harry noticed that the Slytherins had formed a tighter pack than normal on the opposite side of the room. The groups seemed very close. "Probably all working together" he thought to himself.

As he studied the group a little longer, he noticed that it was if they had formed a pack to protect something. They had all seemed to form a protective circle around one particular pair of students. In the middle of this circle sat Pansy Parkinson and an annoyed looking Draco Malfoy. The display confused Harry. He pointed it out to Ron and Hermione, who could offer little insight. Ron had been full of many theories, but each one had sounded as improbable than the next.

The rest of the day had followed most of the same way. It seemed where ever Draco Malfoy was, there was a protective circle around him. He was beginning to look very annoyed. He usual sneer had become less malicious and more angry. It was at dinner that night that the meaning behind the foul mood reveled itself.

Robin Meadows, a pudgy fourth year Hufflepuff, had ventured over to the Slytherin table. Harry had heard Ginny mention that she had several friends in Slytherin. Her friends, Greta Foul and Elsbeth Warren moved over for her, separating the outer layer of the "protective circle" around Malfoy. She spoke to the fourth years for a moment, and then turned her face to talk to Malfoy, gently laying her hand on his shoulder .

Malfoy's face became red at what ever she had said. He shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and slammed his fists down on the table and loudly addressed all of the members of his house, "If one more person tells me how sorry they are that my sister is dying in some muggle bed somewhere, I will kill them. Miss Slayton is not MY sister. I do not care what happens to my father's bastard. Serves her right with interfering with Death Eaters. You people act as if it is going to break my heart when the news comes. I don't care if she lives or dies! She made her bed and now she lies in it. I refuse to be coddled by my own house members for some one I have known just as long as the rest of you."

With that he stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving a wake of stunned Slytherins and one crying Hufflepuff.

Days passed and no word of Miss Slayton's death came. Every morning it was the same scene. Professor Dumbledore would pick at his breakfast and impatiently tap his fingers on the table, staring at the owls point of entry into the Great Hall. When the owls made their appearance without a letter for him, he would give a heavy sigh and excuse himself to his office.

The nights were worse. For the most part, the ghosts had been sadly floating about the castle. Kind words and fond memories of a young Miss Slayton could be heard exchanging between them. Most were spending extra time with the Bloody Baron.

Peeves had been unapproachable. Though it was the general consensus throughout the castle that the resident poltergeist was an incorrigible nuisance, the other ghosts had sought him out to try and comfort him. He and Miss Slayton had been partners in crime since Miss Slayton had come to Hogwarts as Professor McGonagall's ward. The late night howling and moaning had continued. He had also taken to sobbing in the dungeons and floating aimlessly through the corridors. Not a single student had been bombed by water balloons, not a single foul word had been heard reverberating from a suit of armor. Peeves had just stopped being Peeves.

All of this went on for almost a week. On Wednesday, the letter that Dumbledore had been waiting for arrived. He tore the letter from the owls leg and pushed his breakfast aside for the bird. Opening the letter quickly, he scanned down the parchment and stared in amazement.

The Great Hall silenced. The movements and every line on the old professor's face became and object of great study. A smile slowly began to stretch across his face, and tears glistened slightly from behind his glasses. He looked up over the masses of Hogwarts students.

"It seems that our beloved Miss Slayton is made of tougher stuff than the Muggle doctors gave her credit for. I have just received a letter from Professor McGonagall. She says that the when the apparatus that was breathing for her was turned off, Miss Slayton began to breath on her own."

A loud roar of excitement spread through the hall. Even Draco Malfoy wore an expression of relief.

Professor Dumbledore held up his arms and silenced the din, "Miss Slayton is breathing on her own, it is true. But Professor McGonagall also states that she is still unconscious and her breathing is shallow. This is good news, but she could turn for the worse at anytime. Her doctors are baffled. They are calling this a true miracle. I will give you more information as it arrives. As for now, there are lessons to be learned." With that, he dismissed the students to begin their day.

Friday morning brought another Potion's class with Professor Bantel. Once again he divided the class into groups and gave them the essay that Professor Snape had sent via owl (Give reasons why Veritaserum strictly control by the Ministry of Magic. Support your answers in no more than 200 words).

They all sat silently in their groups working on their essay. Hermione was busy counting the words that Ron had written down for the group, clucking about his handwriting. Ron's ears were getting redder as she fussed. Their essay was complete, that is if it had no more than 200 words. That was quite a task when one is paired with Hermione Granger.

The door to the dungeon opened with a slight creak Familiar footsteps and a billowing cape appeared through the door. Harry felt his heart sink. Gryffindor had not lost points since Professor Snape had left.

Professor Snape stopped his ascent up the isle to stare at the trio that had been working together.

"Five points from Gryffindor. This is not a study group, Mr. Potter. We work on our own in this class." Snape said with his trademark sneer.

"Professor Snape, I asked the class to work in groups. Mr. Potter was only doing what he was told." Professor Bantel interjected.

"I encourage them to work on their own. You cannot expect one to create a potion correctly when he is paired with an insufferable know-it-all. No doubt Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have allowed Granger to do all of the work and have learned nothing," his voice was controlled, as he spoke through gritted teeth.

Hermione's cheeks turned red and she looked down. Ron's eyes flashed with anger. Harry found himself holding tongue. Professor Bantel looked at Snape with a guarded expression.

"I ran the class as I saw fit. The students were doing well working in groups. And it was Mr. Weasley who has been doing most of the work over in that group. It is not like you would allow anyone else to conduct a lab in your classroom, Severus."

"I run the Potion's Lab as _I_ see fit. I will not have you and your silly projects dominating my class because there is a lack of a proper substitute." he made his way up to his desk and pushed the stack of paper around.

"How is Miss Slayton?" Professor Bantel pushed in a lowered voice. The rest of the class sat forward, suddenly interested in the conversation of the two professors. Professor Snape gave a wary sigh as he looked at the heavier man.

"Better than to be expected, Ryan, Weasley actually coaxed her into opening her eyes for a few seconds, but that was days ago. There was nothing behind her eyes…. Just a vacant stare. She closed them a moment later and there has been no improvement since then. She just lays there. It is more than we could have hoped for. She is still alive."

"We are all pulling for her, Severus. Everyone at this school is. She is alive, that is more hope than we have been given in a long time. Without hope there is nothing."


	24. Unrest in Gryffindor Tower

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Unrest in Gryffindor Tower**

March blew in with a gust of fresh Death Eater activity. The Ministry of Magic was still officially denying that Voldemort had come back to power, preferring to speculate that all of the new attacks were being directed by a devout follower of the Dark Lord who was attempting to follow in his footsteps. Though the Ministry no longer named any names, but Harry knew who they blamed.

The Daily Prophet carried news of fresh attacks every morning. No corner of the globe seemed to be immune to the ruthless attacks. In Britain, the Dark Marked was looming ominously over neighborhoods on a nightly basis. There had yet to be a fatality in the United Kingdom, but there had been reports that Voldemort himself had appeared at some of the attacks.

What had the reporters in the Daily Prophet really hopping was the influx of activity in the South Western United States and Northern Mexico. Wizards and Witches were being attacked and killed there at the rate of two and three families a day. The location was a hot spot in the quest for answers; it was also the region of the last sighting of Sirius Black.

Harry, unfortunately, had not heard about all of the attacks from the Daily Prophet. Most of the fifth year Gryffindor boy's families had encountered Death Eaters. Seamus Finnigan's family had been the first. His family home in Ireland had been lost, though no one was home at the time. Dean Thomas's family had also been attacked, with the same results.

Even Ron's family had been touched, his uncle, an accountant, had been attacked and become the first fatality on this side of the Atlantic. The Weasley's had been gone for a few days to attend the funeral. They had never been close to the uncle, Harry had only heard Ron mention him once, but Fred, George, Ron and Ginny had all gone.

The common room had been quiet for those three days. It was strange not seeing the twins sitting in the corner huddling over a new joke product. Harry and Hermione had spent the time playing Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap. They also spent a lot of time moping around. Harry missed Ginny and he was pretty sure that Hermione was missing Ron in the same way, though she denied it.

Even when the Weasley's returned, the Gryffindor Common Room was subdued. Most of the everyday banter from before seemed trivial. Harry noticed that most everyone was content to do their work and just sit quietly in the common room. They banded together in silent support, each one in their own way.

Care of Magical Creatures had become an agonizing course to endure. It was not the subject matter. They had been covering the creatures that lived in the lake and the care that should be taken to maintain their ecosystem.

The last few classes had spent at the lake studying the squid, its eating habits, water temperature requirements, temperament, etc., etc., etc. Shelia, as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had started calling the squid, had enjoyed all of the attention she was getting and had lazily dangled tentacles out of the water for the students to study. The lessons had been more fun than studying out of a book, but it was still chilly outside, the March winds bit at the face of the students. Charlie also had been attacking the lessons with Percy-like intensity.

The young professor was throwing himself into his work, full force. He had increased the amount of homework for all of his students, making the already swamped fifth years even busier. Charlie had also missed his uncle's funeral, much to his mother's dismay, stating that he had missed too many days teaching as of late, and really needed to stay and grade papers.

His appearance had become careworn and he lacked the sparkle in his eyes that all of the Weasley's possessed. The sparkle had been replaced by heavy bags and a far away look. Even his voice sounded different. Harry knew that Ginny had gone to see him several times, even dragging her brothers along on different occasions, but Charlie had not come around.

Charlie's disconsolate mood had not gone unnoticed in his classroom for one moment. The Slytherins had taken advantage of it to the fullest from the start and Care of Magical Creatures had become the most dreaded class of the week, especially for Harry.

Malfoy and his gang were gloating over the recent round of attacks on the Gyrffindor's families. He was ever so fond of reminding Harry that he had told him to choose his friends wisely. Now that the Dark Lord was back, not a "Mudblood or Muggle Lover was safe" was his gloat. Malfoy kept telling him that it was a matter of time before everyone that Harry was close to was going to be attacked.

There had even been a fight when Malfoy had said, "To bad it wasn't Granger's family that had been attacked first." Ron had been across the classroom from him when he said it. It had taken him about two steps to cross over to him and punch him in the nose.

"Too bad Professor Moody didn't permanently change you into a bouncing ferret." Ron had said shaking his fist. Malfoy had been clutching his nose, blood running over his finger.

The detention and the twenty points from Gryffindor that Charlie had taken had been well worth it. The whole common room had applauded him that night for his actions. Professor McGonagall had even pulled him aside and quietly asked him how it felt to pelt Malfoy one in the nose. Ron had never grinned so wildly. For a moment he was the hero of Gryffindor. He didn't have to share the spotlight with Harry and Harry was glad.

With the increase of the Death Eater attacks, Harry's dreams became more frequent. He would lay in bed and try and stay awake as long as he could, knowing what waited for him once he drifted off to sleep.

Every night he would return to the mysterious hut and listen to the soft lapping water. Every night he would huddle against the warm wall and wait, unseen, knowing that there would be the ominous pop signaling that Voldemort and Wormtail had apparated in and were meeting with the mysterious young Death Eater.

From his vantage point, Harry could see the young man walk down the cement walkway that stretched over the murky brown water to the round brick hut. His neatly cut, ear length, black hair would gleam in the sun, revealing that it was truly a deep shade of brown, as it blew back in the wind. He carried an air of authority and importance in his rapid walk. His chin was held at defiant angles. He was well dressed in expensive robes, wore an expensive cologne and his nails were well manicured. Harry quickly added vain to his mental description.

It was always the same ceremony when the young Death Eater would appear in the hut. He would kneel down before Voldemort, for a moment, clearly annoyed. He did not respect the Dark Lord, Harry could tell.

Wormtail would always give up his seat so that he could sit and discuss the activities of the day with Lord Voldemort, and the status of Miss Slayton. The now rounding bald man was twitchy in the younger man's presence, and stood well back from him.

"My followers are doing your bidding, My Lord." the young man said. "I have people watching Black day and night, planning attacks close to him whenever possible. Just as you requested."

"The Daily Prophet is having a field day with the Ministries suspicion of Black, My Lord." Wormtail added nervously.

"That fool Fudge is right where I want him. With the Aurors chasing Black here, there is not as much focus in England."

"Is it wise to be attacking families of Potter's classmates, My Lord?" the young man questioned.

"That is just a bit of fun I am allowing Lucius to have. Put a little fear into the mind of Potter. Lucius has plans for his Muggle family once they have been located."

Harry took in a sharp breath. Lucius Malfoy had plans to attack the Dursleys. As much as Harry disliked the Dursleys and hated his abysmal treatment during the summers, they were his closet living relatives and he did not want to see them suffer at the hands of the Death Eaters. He listened in horror, waiting for any kind of information that he might be able to take to Dumbledore.

The night during the Christmas holidays kept coming to mind. He could not let his aunt and uncle and cousin become the next victims of Voldemort's attempt to regain power. Especially not when Dudley had just started to warm up to who Harry really was.

"If you allow Lucius and his gang to attack his family, Dumbledore will tighten his protection around Potter, and then you will not be able to get to him."

"You are forgetting, LeStrange, that I have a follower at Hogwarts."

"A follower who may or may not be loyal."

"He has no choice but to be loyal to me, his life is solely dependent on the girl, if the girl dies, he dies. If I kill him and the girl lives, she will be less likely to join us. You off all people know that. She is loyal to Snape... just as her mother was. The girl is the key to him and vice versa."

LeStrange. Harry thought for a moment, trying to remember where he had heard the name. He thought back to last year. LeStrange. He knew the name was familiar. Suddenly, it hit him. The LeStranges had been followers of Voldemort that had been caught and imprisoned in Azkaban. Those LeStranges would be in no condition to resume their following. Harry assumed that it was a coincidence that this man's name was LeStrange.

"She is that." LeStrange said with an a sneer. "But Meggy does not always agree with him. Snape never did trust me. They had many arguments on my behalf. I do believe that this will come in handy. Meggy can be easily swayed if you know how to speak her language."

"I will let you do the persuading then." Voldemort said.

"As to the Potter's Muggle family, I know their location" LeStrange sighed, looking at his newly manicured nails.

Voldemort sat up in interest from the chair where he had lazily been sitting in, fingering his wand,

"If you know then tell me." he ordered.

"Not so fast, My Lord. I want to know what you think of my plan."

For the first time ever, Harry saw Voldemort falter. Wormtail shifted uneasily up against the wall where he had leaned a shoulder. The two of them focused their gaze on to the young Death Eater.

"My Lord, you are the target. I think you know that your days are limited. All of the attempts at immortality have failed. You need to appoint a successor, just in case, and I am not saying that it will, just in case something does happen. And if nothing does happen, you will have a loyal Right Hand Man."

The boldness of the young man struck Harry. He truly possessed no fear of the Dark Lord sitting inches before him. LeStrange was relaxed, acting as if he had only asked a friend to loan him a couple of knuts.

"Your plan has merits, LeStrange, but I cannot help but wonder about your motives. How can I be sure that this is not an attempt to take what I have accomplished for myself. I cannot put myself in a position where a overzealous upstart can make an attempt at the throne."

"My Lord, I have proved my loyalties to you. I am prepared to give you the location of where Potter spends his summer vacations."

"Just how did you come by this information?" Wormtail spat out. He looked at the young man with an unmatched hatred.

"From one of my employees, a teacher at the Phantom Hill Academy. Chamberlain witnessed young Potter there this winter. It was Meggy's grandmother that divulged to her his location. Poor Chamberlain did not know that she had given me just the information that I had been looking for. She had been too busy going on about what latest thing Snape had said that angered her to notice my interest."

"This Chamberlain, she is too dumb to figure out that this kind of information, if it fell into the wrong hand, could be dangerous?" Wormtail asked.

"No. On the contrary, the stubborn woman is too smart for her own good. She has no reason to not trust me. She and Meggy are very close and given my relationship with Meggy... I have given her no reason to believe that I am nothing more than a friend."

"The location of Potter's Muggle Family..." Voldemort said with an angry impatience.

Harry never got to find out if LeStrange reviled the Dursley's location. His scar exploded in pain as Voldemort's voice rose. He was blinded by the pain. Screaming out, he sat up, surrounded by the darkness of the curtains hanging around his bed.

He sat there for a moment, in a cold sweat, breathing hard. He heard the sounds of his sleeping roommates around him. Neville was snoring loudly drowning out the sound of Dean's softer snoring.

"Harry? Are you OK?" The sound of Ron's sleepy voice came through the curtains.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

"Does your scar hurt?" he asked a little more awake.

"Yeah. I will tell Dumbledore in the morning. Go back to sleep, Ron. I am all right."

"OK" he yawned.

Harry heard his friend fall back on his pillows and instantly fall back to sleep. He grabbed a quill from the end of his bed, where he had been doing some homework earlier and grabbed his ink bottle from his bag, that he had just shoved under the bed after remembering, at the last minute, his charms essay.

He grabbed his wand, "_lumos_"

His wand lit the inside of the curtains enough that he could see to draft a letter. Trying to write quietly, so that the sound of the scratching quill would not disturb his sleeping classmates, he wrote to Pamela Collage asking her to give Sirius a letter for him. Then he wrote the details of the dream in Sirius's letter.

He finished his letter to his godfather, begging him to be careful where ever he was. Harry was worried because both sides were using him as a pawn. He sealed the letters and drifted back to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up late and had to rush to ready himself for the day. He dashed out of his dorm and down the stairs to the common room. His mind was reeling with all of the things he had to do today. The first and foremost concern was getting some breakfast, he was going to have to rush through breakfast, and he was starving.

Focused on his own thoughts, Harry did not see Professor McGonagall standing at the base of the stairs and he ran right into her, nearly knocking the older woman over.

"Err. Sorry Professor, I didn't see you there." He stammered, face turning red.

"Obviously, Mr. Potter. I would hope that you do not make a habit of trying to knock over your professors. Do try to be more careful and pay attention to where you are going."

She looked overly stern this morning. Her lips were just a pale fine line stretched across her face. Harry noticed that, like Professor Dumbledore, she had aged a great deal in the last few months. The fine lines around her face had become more pronounced and her eyes held a sadness in their depths that had not been there before the Death Eater's had attacked.

Professor McGonagall steadied herself and spoke to Harry again, this time with a more gentle tone, "I need you to come with me. Professor Dumbledore is expecting you in his office."

Harry asked no questions and dutifully followed his head of house to Professor Dumbledor's office.

"Mike and Ike's" McGonagall said to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. Harry recognized the name of the Muggle candy only because he had seen Miss Slayton eating them a few times.

They entered the office as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sprout were comforting Robin Meadows, the pudgy fourth year Hufflepuff student that had upset Draco Malfoy a few weeks previous. Her brown eyes were red and she was snorting back tears. Her brown hair that had been hanging in her face as she stared downward had stuck to her face.

Professor Sprout helped her to her feet and escorted the sobbing girl toward the door.

"I am truly sorry that this happened, Miss Meadows. The Ministry is working diligently to catch up with these people and bring them to justice." a wizard that Harry had previously not noticed said as Robin was lead out of the room.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and brought attention to their presence.

"Ah, Minerva, Mr. Potter, come on in. Please have a seat, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry could not judge the tone of his voice very well. He could tell that the headmaster was not pleased about something, but he was doing his best to cover up the true tone of his voice.

"Harry, this is Landon Moore. He works for the Ministry of Magic. He would like a moment to speak with you." Dumbledore explained. The younger man nodded.

"Harry," the blond Landon Moore began, "Last night there was a Death Eater attack in Little Whinging. Professor Dumbledore informs me that you have family on Privet Drive in Little Whinging."

"Yes, sir, my aunt and uncle live there." Harry admitted, looking at Professor Dumbledore with a frightened suspicion.

"Privet Drive seemed to be the focus of the attack." he continued

Harry's dream from the previous night came flooding back to him. He knew… LeStrange had told Voldemort where Harry stayed during his vacations. He suddenly felt very sick to his stomach.

"Are they ok?" Harry choked out.

"The Dursley's are fine. It seems as if the protection that has been in place for all of these years is still in fine working condition. Arabella Fig looked in on your family this morning. The Slayton's are alright as well. It seems that the Death Eater's targeted the whole end of the block, but due to the spells that have been placed to protect you and Meagan Slayton, only one house was destroyed. The residence were killed. I am not sure if you knew the Polkisses. They were new to the neighborhood."

"I knew Piers. He was friends with my cousin." Harry said quietly.

"We wanted you to know before you heard about the attack from the press. They have been clamoring to get a hold of the students that have been affected by the attacks. The first reports from last night are already in the paper."

Landon Moore spoke to Harry for another minute or two. Harry was growing restless and stopped listening to what the Ministry official was saying. He wanted to tell Dumbledore about his dream. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Landon finished the conversation.

When the conversation about the Dursley's had concluded, Harry asked for a moment of the Professor's time. He explained his dream with as many details as he could remember, paying specific attention to the information about LeStrange. He also told Dumbledore about LeStrange wanting to become Voldemort's successor.

Dumbledore sat for a moment, his aged face wore a pensive expression. He was focused on his fingertips that were pressed together, inches from his face. His piercing blue gaze was distant, as if searching the air for answers.

"Harry, you are right to come to me about these dreams. I suspected that the attacks in America were decoys to get to you. I am not surprised that Voldemort is taking advantage of the Ministries Suspicion of Sirius Black, either. This new young Death Eater concerns me, though. You said his name was LeStrange?"

"That is what Voldemort called him." Harry answered the headmaster, "Aren't the LeStranges is Azkaban?"

"Indeed they are. If I am correct, they did have a son that went missing shortly after Voldemort disappeared. The Ministry was told by his family members that no one knew the boy's location. He would be about the age that you described, and would more than likely fit the description. There is a slim chance that this could be the son of Natalie and Lystander LeStrange." He looked at Harry for a moment before resuming his speech,

"Thank you for your information, Harry. I must ask that you come to me straight away if you have another dream. Voldemort is targeting you by feeding your fear. That, my dear boy, is why he is attacking the families of those that surround you."

"What about Robin? Is she alright?" Harry asked timidly, thinking of the girl who had only moments before left the headmaster's office.

"The shock of loosing her aunt and cousin will dull with time. One can only hope that the attacks will cease and Lord Voldemort will be stopped." the old man answered him with a sigh.


	25. Crystal Balls

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Crystal Balls **

After the attack on Privet Drive, the attacks in England seemed to stop all of a sudden. Many witches and wizards quoted in the Daily Prophet claimed it a miracle. The mood around the school had even improved. Harry was suspicious. To go from several attacks every night, to none at all, it was too good to be true.

By the first week of April, things had become so routine that it almost seemed that the attacks had never happened. Quidditch fever had picked up again, and the fifth year students were very busy with owl preparations. Professor Bantel was now holding a mandatory study night one day a week.

The Gryffindors had ended up attending the Tuesday night class with the Slytherins. Malfoy's nose had recovered from Ron's fist, though he had kept the bandage on it a week longer than necessary. He claimed that Ron had broken his nose so bad that it was taking extra time to heal. The only one who believed that was Pansy Parkinson, who fawned over his very move.

Harry had started dreading going to Divintation. Madame Trelawney had begun speaking to him in hushed tones, as if she were speaking to someone on their death bed. That coupled with her new glasses that strongly resembled small fishbowls on wires, had made her nearly unbearable to pay attention to. And the class was studying crystal balls, AGAIN.

Wednesday morning the fifth years sat lazily around their tables, staring at the clear globes before them. Madame Trelawny had called this advanced gazing. It was just a rehash of what they had studied before. The only one that was taking the class seriously was Lavender Brown, who was ooohing over what she was "seeing" in her crystal ball.

Ron slouched down in his chair and gave a bored sigh, rolling his eyes at the giggling coming from the table behind where he and Harry sat. As Madame Trelawny passed, he sat up and squinted his eyes, pretending to see something in the ball. Feeling Madame Trelawny's gaze, Harry followed suit. He sat slightly forward and focusing on the ball in front of him.

To his surprise, the ball was no longer clear. There was a whirling gray haze filling the ball, swirling and twisting, stirred by an unseen force. The smoke settled in the bottom of the ball and hovered like a dense fog. Once the bottom was filled, it slowly crept up the sides of the ball, falling when it reached the top.

The smoke at the bottom began to darken and take form. Soon Harry was looking at what appeared to be an outdoor restaurant, arranged on a cliff at the edge of a canyon. The red clay ground was softly illuminated by hanging torches that flickered in a gentle breeze. The inky black sky, freckled with the white twinkling light of a million stars, provided an intimate back drop.

Sitting at a round table with a starched white table cloth was a blond woman in her mid thirties, wearing a black cocktail dress and high heels. Her face was flushed from the red wine sitting in front of her. She was laughing at her dinner companion, who motioned the tuxedo clad waiter over to refill her wine glass.

Harry stared in shock at the image reflected in the ball. He had no clue why he was playing witness to the scene. He began to wonder if the dark haired dinner companion was him and he was somehow getting a glimpse into his future. It was then that the woman's dinner companion turned and Harry got to see his face. He instantly recognized the man as the young Death Eater that he haunted his dreams.

The couple seemed to be enjoying each other's company. The blond was lightly fingering the wrist of LeStrange. It was an intimate and private moment. Harry felt his face flush at the scene that was playing out in the ball.

Deep in the recesses of his mind, Harry heard bits of the conversation. LeStrange was charming and smooth talking, while his companion, Pamela, was flirty and beginning to be free with the information she was dispensing.

It was not until the blond mentioned that she had a dog that he realized who LeStrange was conversing with. The blond woman was none other than Pamela Collage. Harry was not sure how he knew it was her, but he sure of it.

He stared at the ball blankly for a moment, in disbelief of his realization. A surge of anger built up in him. Pamela Collage was fraternizing with a Death Eater. She had the clues to Sirius's location and he was willing to bet that LeStrange knew all about it.

Madame Trelawny made her way back around the room to where Ron and Harry were sitting. Harry was aware that he was being stared at through the enormous frames. He could feel her piercing gaze on his head.

He tore himself away from the scene in the crystal ball and looked up at the bug eyed professor. Her eyebrow was cocked in suspicion.

"Care to tell the rest of us what you are seeing in your crystal ball, Mr. Potter?" she asked in a floaty voice.

"Uh… I thought I saw something, but I really didn't." Harry lied. He quickly averted his gaze from the professor.

"As you wish, Mr. Potter. Some visions are better kept to ourselves. Should you want to discuss your vision, you may see me after class." came the professor's curt answer. Harry's face colored as he stared at the once-again-cloudy crystal ball.

Harry spent the rest of Wednesday and most of Thursday trying to avoid Ron and Madame Trelawney's questions about what he saw in the crystal ball.

Madame Trelawney held him after class and tried to find out what he had seen in the ball. She had been so insistent that Harry had admitted to seeing something in his ball, but instead of telling her what he did see, he made up a story about seeing the Great Hall at lunch. The story had appeased her and she dismissed him, after telling him that a strong appetite can have interesting effects on one's inner eye.

Ron had been a harder person to shake off. Harry knew he wouldn't buy the lunch theory that he told Madame Trelawney. For a time Ron was content with being told that he would be told later.

It was only after Hermione and Ginny found out that he had a vision that the pressure to tell became hard to bare. Late Thursday night, after most of Gryffindor tower had gone to bed, Harry told his friends what he had witnessed in the ball.

"Oh, Harry. You should send a note to Sirius," Hermione told him.

"If I send a note to him, _she_ will get it first." Harry pointed out.

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. She could not come up with a solution to the dilemma. In the end she suggested that Harry just send a note of warning, which he did.


	26. News of Capture

I am having fun going back and reading this fic as I clean it up for you. I have hardly touched this work in several years… and most of it was written before OotP came out (and the rest was thoroughly outlined). It amuses me to see how close I was to picking JKRs brain on some things, and how far off I was as well.

If you have read this far, you might as well punch the little button down at the bottom.

Reviews help keep me motivated to upload the rest of this monster and then write the handful of chapters that remain!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**News of Capture**

Friday morning found a chill hanging in the air in the dungeon. The room was colder than normal. All of the students huddled down in their robes and watched their breath hang in the air just past their faces.

Professor Snape stood at the board, oblivious to the cold. It seemed that the temperatures in the dungeon matched his temperament. He had already taken all of the points that Gryffindor had rounded up after Hermione Granger brilliantly turned her desk into a small elephant the day before.

They sat shivering, listening to Professor Snape drone on about the ingredients of the potion that they were about to attempt, when the door opened with a creak. A familiar figure slipped in and motioned to the class for silence.

Professor Snape took no notice of the figure which shoved Draco Malfoy over in his seat with a stern look and a mouthed threat, and sat down, with a defiant look aimed at the back of Professor Snape's head.

After not being noticed for a few minutes, a coughing sound reverberated from the seat next to Malfoy. Professor Snape took no notice of the cough.

"Sorry I am late Professor," the visitor said.

"Since when have you ever been sorry for coming in late to my class, Miss Slayton?" I will take no points from Slytherin, but you will serve detention with me AGAIN." The automatic acidic reply came from the board.

As if it took a minute for him to realize what he said, Professor Snape turned around from the board, wide eyed and mouth open in surprise. Miss Slayton grinned widely and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Surprise." she said.

Harry studied Miss Slayton for a moment. She was thinner and paler than she had been last fall. With her cheek-bones more hollow, she resembled her brother more. The family resemblance was evident for the first time.

She stood up slowly from where she was sitting and gave a slight stretch. She stood in the isle facing Professor Snape.

"I didn't think you were coming back to Hogwarts for a couple of weeks yet, Meagan. The doctors said…" Snape chided with a rare note of tenderness in his voice.

"The doctors said…" Miss Slayton mocked, "Who cares what those doctors said. I wanted to come back. I sick of being cooped up in that house, not allowed to use my magic, so when an opportunity afforded me a way to come back, I jumped on it. I am on official business today," she said proudly.

"And what business might that be?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"I need to see Mr. Potter immediately," she replied, giving Harry a unreadable look. It certainly wasn't a happy look. Harry wondered what was so urgent.

"Mr. Potter is in class right now, Meagan. I do not allow interruptions in my class, especially when the student in question needs as much supervised time with his studies as Mr. Potter. Whatever it is can wait until after my class."

"Oh, no, it can't and it won't. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to come down here and fetch Mr. Potter. There is a matter that needs to be addressed with him and it will not wait. Mr. Potter will come with me now." She said turning her head toward Harry.

"Mr. Potter is not leaving my class right now, Meagan." Professor Snape growled.

Miss Slayton closed the gap between the two of them and got on her tip toes in effort to stare Professor Snape in the eye.

"I don't think that you quiet heard me, Severus. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to address a matter of great importance with Mr. Potter IMMEDIATELY. I will be taking him from your class now. If he is going to require any assistance with his studies, I will help him out" she said in a very low and controlled voice.

Miss Slayton's green eyes flashed like lightning behind her glasses and she set her jaw in a stubborn stance. Professor Snape stared into her eyes for a moment, as Miss Slayton raised an eyebrow. She did not back down. If anything, her look became more threatening with each passing second. With a heavy sigh, Professor Snape backed down.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Slayton would like to speak with you." he said, not taking his eyes off of Miss Slayton. It was if he was afraid that the young teacher would attack him. Harry didn't doubt she would do it, if afforded the reason and opportunity.

Miss Slayton turned around to face Harry with a triumphant look on her face. She gave him a brief smile, before her look became more serious. She motioned for him to follow her out of the classroom and down the hall, deeper into the dungeons.

As they traveled, a sinking feeling began to settle in Harry's stomach, as if warning him of the news yet to come.

Miss Slayton led him a short ways from the Potion's classroom and motioned him into a small room that looked like it used to be an old broom closet. She had taken him to her office; a room that Harry didn't even know existed.

The room was fitted with a massive beat-up dark wooden desk that was placed in the center of the room. The desk top itself was bare, save for a couple of pewter photo frames facing so as Harry could not see the contents.

On one side, facing the desk was a comfy, but well used, Victorian style loveseat. The woodwork on the sofa had been painted white and then distressed, reveling that it had at one time had a dark stain. The near thread-bare blue velvet seat was adorned with patchwork pillows of various shapes and sizes.

The other side of the desk was a leather executive chair with an abnormally high back. This, too, had also been decorated with a square patchwork pillow. In addition, a quilt comprised of yellow and blue patches on a white background had been thrown over the top of the chair.

The room was dim except for some thin light that was trying to come in through a small window high on the wall. The window was at ground level and was, as best as Harry could guess, covered by some kind of foliage. When the door entered, a chandelier, not native to the room, magically lit it's candles, causing light to dance in the room.

The walls were adorned with pictures, mostly magical. There were photos of Miss Slayton during her Hogwarts days with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

The photo of her Hogwart's graduation contained Professor Snape, in addition to Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall. There was a little paper thought bubble fixed over Snape's head with the caption, in his handwriting, that said: "How did the person who set the school record for record number of detentions ever earn her diploma? By the seat of her very smart pants." The photo moved to reveal Miss Slayton sticking her tongue out at the Potions Master.

Several of the photos were of a place that Harry had never seen before. There were few trees, and the ones depicted were small and bush-like. In these photos were mainly people that he had never seen before.

He did, however, recognize the woman that he had seen Professor Snape gulp flirting with over Christmas holidays. She and Miss Slayton were sitting on horse back, wearing cowboy hats and holding large jugs. They wore very large grins as they clinked the jugs together and tipped them back, drinking deeply from them. Miss Slayton even allowed some of the clear liquid, presumably water, run down her face.

Two photos in particular caught Harry's eye. One was of Professor McGonagall, wearing jeans, a western shirt and wearing her hair down, Professor Snape, glaring at Erin Chamberlain and Miss Slayton, standing between Snape and her friend, as if trying to break up a fight.

The last photo, in a distressed white frame, chilled Harry to the bone. It was a photo of Miss Slayton standing next to a young man with dark hair and dressed in expensive robes…The very same man that had been plaguing his dreams and Divinitation class.

Miss Slayton entered the room, closing the door softly behind Harry. She motioned for him to sit on the couch, as she went around the corner of her desk.

She pulled on a drawer on the left side of the desk and pulled out an old book with a blood red fabric cover and black binding. She laid her hands across the book and looked at Harry. He didn't notice. He was too busy looking at the photo of Miss Slayton standing next to the Death Eater he knew as LeStrange.

"Er, Miss Slayton? I can I ask you something before you start telling me what ever it is you are about to tell me?" he asked timidly

"Sure, Harry. What is it?"

"That guy in that picture up there. Who is he? That is if you don't mind me asking…"

"Nah, I don't mind. That is Benjamin Morales. He is an old boyfriend of mine. We are still good friends, though. He works at the Phantom Hill Academy, where I used to teach. Why do you ask?"

"It's, uh, well, he looked familiar. I don't guess that I know him." he said thinking quickly.

"Nope. He has lived around Phantom Hill his entire life. Now can we get down to business?"

"Uh, sure." came the nervous reply.

"I had to pull you out of class before you heard the news from someone else. It is not going to be easy to hear and I wanted to be the one to tell you. I will let you know why in a minute."

Miss Slayton took a deep breath and looked down at the book underneath her hands. Harry noticed that her hand trembled and she had left a slight imprint from a sweaty palm on the cover. She traced an unseen pattern for a minute before taking another deep breath and looking Harry straight in the eye.

"Harry, we just got word from America. Sirius Black has been captured."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. His stomach did a flip-flop before settling in a couple of knots.

"He was captured in New Mexico. Some one gave OMA an anonymous tip of his location. They took him into custody this morning. His trial is going to be tomorrow."

"But it is Saturday!" Harry protested.

"Saturday doesn't matter when you have just apprehended the second most notorious criminal in wizardry history. This is a hanging trial."

"They are not going to use the Dementors?"

"Afraid not. OMA does not trust the Dementors like the Ministry does. They are not allowed on American soil."

"Is there anything that can me done?" Harry asked in a panic, tears streaming down his face.

"Actually, that is why I wanted to tell you about his capture. Sirius has been taken to Phantom Hill. It is the nearest OMA office to where he was captured, so his trail will be there. OMA is not letting him go back to England for his trail. They are afraid that one they might loose him again, and two they want to try him for Death Eater activity on American soil.

"Ministry of Magic officials are on their way to Phantom Hill to provide evidence that will cause the hanging. They are still kind of backwards when it comes to punishing criminals at Phantom Hill.

"Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and I are going to be going over to speak on his defense. We are also going to take you, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You three are going to have to give testimony over what you saw and heard during your third year."

"What kind of evidence are you going to be giving, Miss Slayton. I didn't even know that you knew Sirius."

"I don't know him. I have never met him. But I do have all of the proof of his innocence in this book," she indicated to the book she was holding in her hand.

"What is it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It is my mother's diary. I found it while I was recovering at my Grandmother's house. The information that is in here is not easy to read and I want you to know before you have to hear it from the witness stand, ok?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"You know that my mother was a Death Eater, right," she began, "and that she worked her way up to being in Voldemort's inner circle."

Harry nodded as Miss Slayton looked down at her hands covering the book.

"When my mother was at Hogwarts, she had a crush on Professor Snape. Well, it was beyond a crush, if you ask me. She was obsessed with him. He knew about my mom's reputation, and he was friends with my father, even though my father was years ahead of him. My mom's crush started on him when he came to Hogwarts. She was a third year and he was just in his first year. She tried everything to get him to notice her. He never did. It seems that he liked another girl at the school, a girl by the name of Lily Evans.

"My mom made a vow to hate Lily and all of her friends because she felt that it was Lily's fault that she was didn't have a chance with Severus.

"Now, my mother was not one of those people that wore her feelings on her sleeve. It is quiet possible that your mother never knew that my mother hated her. Matter of fact, I am sure of it. My mother kept those feelings to herself and never told anyone, except for Lord Voldemort."

"After we spent most of my early childhood in America, Mother drug me back to England. We moved to a village called Godric's Hollow, though we spent a lot of time near Little Hangleton.

"My mother befriended your mother, all of the while hatching a sinister plan. We spent a lot of time with your family before you went into hiding."

"It is you in the picture that you sent me for Christmas, then?" Harry asked. He could feel the knots in his stomach tightening with every sentence that Miss Slayton spoke.

"Yes. I remember getting in so much trouble from my mother because I ended up in the picture. It wasn't really my fault. You toddled to me. I was just playing with you. I sent it to you so you could have it. I really had no right to it. Mother was just planning on keeping the picture as a memento of her plan.

"Being in Voldemort's inner circle had its advantages for my mother. She had the Dark Lord eating out of her hand, she could keep an eye on Snape and my father and she had access to Peter Petegrew.

"My mother took advantage of Pete's two biggest crushes. The first one was my mother. And the second crush was that of your mother. She started up a secret relationship with Peter. It was imperative that it be kept a secret. Voldemort did not like the idea of sharing my mother with anyone.

"When Peter came to my mother with the news that Sirius had begged him to become your parent's secret keeper, my mother was the one who went to Lord Voldemort with the information and a plan.

"She planned out your parent's murder, as well as planning yours. She also planned to blame Sirius for the whole thing."

Harry was in shock. His parent's murder was planned over an old grudge that LeAndra Slayton carried against his mother and over Professor Snape. He mulled over the information in his mind for a moment.

"But Voldemort told me that my mother didn't need to die. That she died saving me."

"She did Harry. My mother plotted for all of you to die. Peter wanted to keep your mother as a reward for the information. According to the diary, your mother's life was a topic of heated debates. In the end, Voldemort decided to let Peter have her as a prize, but you know the real outcome."

"So your mother planned the whole thing?"

"Yes, Harry. I am sorry."

Harry knew the color had drained from his face. Miss Slayton's words kept rolling around in his head. "My mother plotted for all of you to die" Those words were coming back to him like a broken record. He felt his stomach beginning to lurch. After looking up into Miss Slayton's tear filled eyes, he got up and ran from the room.

Harry didn't know where to go once he got into the hall. He just started running. In a moment he found himself in one of the main corridors. He ducked inside a boys toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach. He held onto the cool porcelain for dear life. The silence in the room comforted him, as he rested his forehead against the side of the bowl.

The silence was short lived however. A delighted squeal was heard from over head.

"OOOH! It is the Potty reunion!" Peeves cackled from where he floated over the stall where Harry had taken refuge.

"G.." Harry started to speak, but had to clear his throat, "Go Away, Peeves." he croaked.

"Canty, Panty." he chanted.

"Why Not?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Meggy Weggy wants you to come out."

"I am not going."

Peeves floated down to Harry, coming closer to him than he had ever come before. The ghost (who until this year, one could argue that he had never been serious a day in Hogwarts history), brought himself down to the young wizard's eye level, the mischief from the second before seemed to be forgotten.

Harry could see right through Peeves to the wall on the other side, but even the ghost's transparency couldn't take Harry's eyes away from his. Peeves was no longer kidding.

"Go out to Meggy. She is crying. No one makes her cry without answering to me."

There was nothing threatening in his voice, but there was a serious note that Harry was not about to argue with. Slowly, he let go of the toilet and pulled himself to his feet.

After washing his hands, he went out of the door into the hall. He was grabbed by an unseen force. It took him a moment to realize that Miss Slayton had taken hold of him and now held him in a tight hug.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I know the information was a bit much to get all at the same time, but I wanted you to hear it before it came up in the trial. Are you ok?" she asked as she let him go.

"I am fine, now, Miss Slayton. I was just kind of shocked, that is all."

"You are sure that you are ok?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Harry, are you up to a trip to Phantom Hill?" she asked with concern still evident in her voice.

"Yes, ma'm, Miss Slayton. I will do anything to convince people that Sirius is innocent. Do you think that the Ministry of Magic and OMA will allow the diary as evidence?"

"It is already on the list. Cornelius Fudge holds my Grandfather in high regard. He told him that he had evidence for the Sirius Black case just as soon as he heard the news. He just forgot to mention that the news would get Sirius off."

"When are we going to leave?"

"Well, after Potions class, Professor McGonagall will call for Ron and Hermione to meet with her in Dumbledore's office, then there is the matter of consent of travel out of the country, Dumbledore has already sent notice to their parents. If all goes in accordance to plan, we will leave this afternoon."


	27. International Floo Station

If you have read this far, you might as well punch the little button down at the bottom.

Reviews help keep me motivated to upload the rest of this monster and then write the handful of chapters that remain!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The International Floo Station**

It was past dinner time when Professor McGonagall came to the Gryffindor common room to collect Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three had been waiting anxiously for news of their departure.

The Gryffindor common room had been all a buzz over the capture of Sirius Black. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been bombarded with questions as soon as it was learned that they were going to the trial. Having been warned by Professor Dumbledore not to say a word, the three had found themselves tucked in a corner avoiding their classmates.

Hermione had busied herself with looking up information on the fort and the neighboring city of Abilene, while Harry and Ron had just been content to trying to play round after round of wizard chess.

Fred and George tried in vain to pry information out of Ron. Their tactics had ranged from threatening to spill deep dark, and embarrassing family secrets to charming chess pieces to demand answers before they moved. Nothing had worked.

The chess board was hovering over Ron's head, about to drop angry chess men on his head, when Professor McGonagall stuck her head in the room and motioned for the three to follow. Fred and George had met her gaze with guilty looks and lowered the chess board.

During a brief meeting in Professor Dumbledore's office, they learned that Professor Lupin was not going to be allowed to attend the trail. The OMA office had learned of his status as a werewolf and forbid entrance into the United States. He was, instead, sending his written deposition with Professor Dumbledore, with hopes that, coupled with the testimony of Harry and Hermione, it would be enough.

Harry learned that Miss Slayton would be leading Ron, Harry and Hermione to Phantom Hill via a complicated mix of "International Floo Powders." The powders were highly regulated and were only available for use at International Floo Stations. The three students and their teacher would have to walk to Hogsmead first, to the Floo station.

Nothing was said on the walk to Hogsmead. The air was crisp and mostly calm and there was a hint of warmer weather to come on the scarce breeze. A bright moon hung low in the sky lighting the way.

'Good thing Muggles don't come here.' Harry thought as they trudged along, 'You can just feel the magic in the air.'

The village of Hogsmead was quiet. All of the store fronts were dark, save for the Three Broomsticks. Light and Laughter poured out of the door as patron's moved in and out of the establishment. The light from the flickering candles inside could be seen dancing on the dark ground.

Miss Slayton lead them through the town of Hogsmead, along the same path that Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken food to a hiding Sirius Black the year before. Just at the edge of town, she made a sharp turn to the left and walked up a dark walk. In the window of a decrepit cottage was a single candle. As the four approached, the sign, hanging from one bolt, lit itself, proclaiming it a Floo Station.

Miss Slayton turned the rusty knob and, after having to pull up on the door slightly, opened the door with a deafening creak.

The inside of the Floo Station was much more stately than one would expect from looking at the outside. The room was nearly triple the length that it appeared. With the white marble floors, ornate plaster ceilings and mauve Victorian furniture, the station closely resembled a grand hotel lobby.

Upon first entering the station, Harry was faced with a long marble counter. A pimpled face young man with hair a brighter shade of red than any of the Weasley's combined, greeted them with a crackly voice.

"You must be the group from Hogwarts. I just received the owl from Headmaster Dumbledore. Right this way." he said, giving Miss Slayton a flirtatious smile.

He lead them across the length of the room to a enormous pale gray marble fireplace. A large screen embellished with brass flags (each one representing a different nation) covered the hearth. Sitting on top of a wide mantle were brass jars of various shapes and sizes.

The red headed boy brought one of the brass jars down from the mantle and as he did, the flag representing the United States on the screen began to glow. With the wave of a hidden wand, the young man moved the fire screen aside revealing a plush leather chair with large ferns on either side.

"Miss Slayton, if you will take a seat in the chair, I will make sure that your students follow." he said, taking the travel bags.

After giving the young man an apprehensive glance, Miss Slayton slowly sat in the chair, never taking her eyes off of Harry.

Just as she sat in the chair the front door of the cabin flew open and Professor Snape rushed in.

"Meagan, wait. I am coming too." he said, out of breath. He looked as if he had run the whole way to Hogsmeade.

Miss Slayton stood and stepped out of the fire place.

"Why on Earth would you want to come to Mr. Black's trial, Severus?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"To gloat if they hang him" Ron whispered to Harry under his breath. Snape gave him a incensed glance.

"I happen to know that these three students have a knack for breaking rules and finding themselves in a great deal of trouble," he began, still looking at Ron intently. "I will help you keep an eye on them."

"Couldn't have anything to do with a certain someone that just happens to be at Phantom Hill, could it?" Miss Slayton teased. Professor Snape's face colored slightly.

"It has nothing to do with the woman of whom you speak. She is a nuisance and has no bearing on my decision to attend the trail. I also may have information that will help with the defense." Professor Snape said quickly, and avoiding Miss Slayton's eye contact.

"What ever you say, Severus. I am sure that Erin will be equally displeased to see you.

If you will follow behind these three fine, and rule abiding students, I will feel much more comfortable about their journey." She replied, sitting back down in the stair.

Harry got the distinct impression that Miss Slayton was not only defending Ron, Hermione and himself, but warning them to be on their best behavior.

The young man, who had been waiting patently, cleared his throat and began to explain, "International Floo Travel is a lot more complex than just tossing a handful in a domestic fire and spouting a location. Each participating country is assigned it's own color of floo powder. Each Floo Station is assigned a Region Number. You are traveling to Region 8 of the United States, a Floo Station the lies just north of Interstate 20 in Abilene, TX, correct?"

Miss Slayton nodded.

"You understand that all luggage is send separately and is subject to inspection?"

Again Miss Slayton nodded.

"Before I send you, you swear that there is nothing on your person, aside from the clothes on your body. Do you have anything to declare?"

"No I don't." she said, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Enjoy your trip." he said, throwing a handful of vibrant blue powder into the fireplace, and shouted "Region 8!"

Miss Slayton disappeared. The process was repeated with Hermione and then Ron.

Finally Harry, under the watchful eye of Professor Snape, took his seat in the chair. The process was repeated with him. He closed his eye's tightly and let the floo powder perform it's magic.

He kept his eyes closed until he once again heard the familiar voices of his friends. He opened his eyes and was amazed with what he saw.


	28. Its A Whole Other Country

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Texas: It's a Whole Other Country**

The next thing Harry knew was that he was landing on his rear, as there was no chair in the fireplace where ever it was he landed. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim room in front of him.

Adjusting to the heat that hung in the room was another thing. Immediately, his face began to sweat. He searched around the room for the source of the heat and found nothing. Surely, it couldn't really be that hot outside!

The walls consisted of gray planks, as did the floors. The room was dark except for a red glow that came from Christmas lights hung around the once ornate plaster ceiling. In the corner of the room, aside a extremely dusty window (so dusty that you could only see a beige glow coming through it), was a Christmas tree decked out in red pepper lights and lassos.

A dirty muslin sign that proclaimed, "Welcome to Texas, y'all!" hung from two bent rusty nails nailed into ceiling, across from the fireplace.

Miss Slayton, Ron and Hermione (whose lips were pursed with disapproval) were all

waiting for him.

Miss Slayton stood at the only other thing in the room, a small counter just in front of the door. She banged on a bell, impatiently and stared though the dark doorway.

A plump old man grizzled stubble on his face and wearing a dirty white t shirt and dirty jeans appeared sleepily through the door.

"Fer the luv of Christmas! I's cummin!" he said with an uneducated twang. Looking up he noticed who was standing before him.

"Miss Meagan! Why, I be doggone! What'cha doin' back here?" he asked. His teeth whistled when he spoke.

"Hello, Kipper. Nice to see you, too"

"Did yer bring your nasty friend with ya this time?" he asked.

Almost on cue, Professor Snape appeared in the fireplace. He remained standing, instead of falling, like everyone else did.

"Afternoon, SeevEARus." Kipper said through gritted teeth. His tone was not malicious, but it did have a definite note of annoyance.

Snape did not acknowledge Kipper, except giving him a nasty look. He turned his attention right to Miss Slayton.

"Have the travel bags arrived yet?" He asked

"Just got here as Meagan was ringing the bell." Kipper announced

"I wasn't talking to you, you nosey old coot" Snape said acidly, without even looking at him.

"Severus, Kipper, please. It is too hot. Get along one time, for me?" Meagan whined.

"Old fart cant even take down the Christmas tree." Snape muttered under his breath

"Some of us have to keep the spirit of Christmas all year long to make up for those of us who make Scrooge look like Santa Clause." Kipper spat.

Turning back to Miss Slayton, Kipper said, "You shore do look purddy, Miss Meagan. Erin told me you was purtty sick while back… you wasn't 'posed to make it, even. Had everyone round here real upset. "Specially Benjamin. Speaking of, does Benjamin know yer commin? I can send a Mockin'bird ahead.

"Benjamin doesn't know that I am coming, per say. Just a group of us from Hogwarts. You don't have to send the bird ahead. I just need transportation to the fort."

"What happen' ter yer car? Ya didn't wreck it with all of that funny drivin' on the wrong side of the rode did you?"

"No. Minnie took it from me and wont let me drive it."

Kipper got a strange grin on his face and stared off for a moment before asking, "Is Minnie coming, too?"

"No. She stayed to teach." Meagan explained as Kipper's face fell.

He reached under the counter and pulled up a beat up set of keys and handed them to Meagan.

"You going right to the fort?" he asked. Meagan nodded. "Take the truck. It will be a squeeze. You and the kids should fit in the cab, but, he will have to ride in the back. And be careful. Them dang fool Muggles is working on the bridge again. Can't make up their minds… some trucker drove off of it, straight down to the interstate. Guardrail is out."

"Thanks, Kipper." Meagan said.

Each of them picked up their traveling bags and headed for the door, their footsteps heavily clunking on the wooden planks. As Miss Slayton opened the door they were blinded by brilliant sunshine and air with the intensity of a furnace. The heat inside had been bad, but nothing like it was with the sun blazing down on top of the earth, baking it to a crisp. He could see heat waves rising from the road just a few meters in front of him.

They stood on a weather-porch for a moment, under more Christmas lights, waiting for Miss Slayton to come back with the truck. To any one else, this ramshackle hut would appear to have been deserted for years, and not the site of an International Floo Station. Harry made the assumption that all of the International Floo Stations were the same to avoid going noticed.

Harry noticed that clouds were popping up like popcorn all through the brilliant blue sky. Occasionally one would drift in front of the sun, giving their strained eyes a much needed break.

They were lead to a beat up white pick up truck. Miss Slayton instructed Ron, Hermione and Harry to throw their bags in the back and assured them that they would be fine. After all Professor Snape would be riding in the back with them.

The cab was cramped, just as the strange Kipper had mentioned. Miss Slayton instructed Ron, who was sitting next to the door, to use the hand crank and open the window. She did the same.

"NO magic from here to the fort." she said firmly. "We have an agreement with the city. We keep our floo station in the city limits, as long as we don't use magic there."

As they got on the road, Harry had a moment to take in the scenery. They were almost immediately on the "bridge" (an overpass, really) that Kipper spoke about. Hundreds of cars wizzed by underneath it. They passed a restaurant, a hotel and an petrol station that was open 24 hours a day.

Just beyond the large interstate, civilization seemingly ended. There was lots of open fields and small gangly trees with lacey leaves.

They zipped along the two lane road, passing signs for bait shops and boat ramps (for the neighboring Lake Fort Phantom, Hermione explained).

"Miss Slayton, is Kipper that man's REAL name?" Hermione inquired.

"No. I don't know what his real name is. He has always been called Kipper because he likes Kippered snacks. Best I know is, that he has run that floo station for years and has never told anyone his real name. He always has that Christmas tree up, and the Christmas lights. He keeps them on year round. If you had gone back to his office, you would have seen all of his Santa Clause collection. The old coot really loves Christmas. Jolly as one of Santa's elves, too."

"Except for when Professor Snape is around." Ron volunteered.

"That is true. Professor Snape, started that one, I believe." Miss Slayton said, giving a glance out of the back of the truck to him.

"And the Mockingbird? Do you use that as an owl around here. I didn't find any information on that in the books I read." Hermione asked amidst rolling eyes from Ron and Harry.

"No. Just Kipper. Mockingbirds don't normally have the temperament for that kind of work. He has a couple of them, he raised up from young birds, that he uses." Miss Slayton explained.

The remainder of the fifteen minute trip was made in silence. It was too hot to talk, not to mention, there was a high humidity level mixed in with the heat, making it that much more wretched.

As they got closer to the fort, Harry noticed that the signs dotting the side of the road began to take on another appearance. Below each green sign, another would appear as they passed informing visitors of the upcoming fort and high security area.


	29. Fort Phantom Hill

**The chapters in Texas were some of the most fun chapters to write. I loved pulling the HP Characters out of their element and introducing them to the charm and romance of the West. You can check out the Muggle Version of Fort Phantom Hill at this website (take out the spaces/ copy and paste): www. fortphantom. org **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it. Reviews incourage posting**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Fort Phantom Hill**

It seemed that the trip took no time at all. Harry had to credit Miss Slayton for trimming some of the time off of the trip. He had been squashed next to her and had watched the speedometer for a while, that is until Professor Snape had tapped on the window behind her head and given her a stern look. It was then that she lowered the speed, grumbling under her breath.

Miss Slayton pulled the truck over to the left, in the middle of what seemed to be an endless field of junk cars and scrubby trees. Most of the cars were rusted out, missing pieces. Compared to the cars and trucks around them, the pick-up truck Miss Slayton borrowed from Kipper was brand new.

"Miss Slayton?" Hermione began hesitantly, "Is this place ok to park in?"

"Oh, sure. It only looks like these cars are junk. Look again."

Blinking, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked again at the field of wreckage. The cars had transformed into everyday run-of-the-mill vehicles. Some of them looked newer, most of them were older, but none of them looked as they had just a few seconds before.

"Muggle Protection." she explained with a smile.

They walked past a one room tumbled down building that upon second look became the two-story adult education building. They hadn't noticed it when they parked, it was separated from the parking lot by a tree-lined barbed-wire fence.

After crossing a road so hot that tar was melting along the sides of the pavement (Harry could even feel the heat radiating through his shoes), they crossed through an archway into a well fenced compound.

"The Muggles only see part of the facility. They will see a low fence here and remnants of what the solders left here when this was a frontier fort in the 1850s. What is ground-breaking about this facility, and different from any other wizardry facility in the world, is the fact that Muggles can actually tour the grounds and never know that we are here." Miss Slayton explained as they walked through the archway.

"Yes, we are all excited that Muggles can walk through the grounds and are none the wiser that there is a full functioning wizardry community under their very noses." Professor Snape grumbled under his breath. Miss Slayton rolled her eyes.

The group traveled only about 100 feet before running nearly into a familiar red head.

"Meggy." I didn't know you were coming in! I was just on my way out." she exclaimed in her western drawl. Erin Chamberlain stood before them dressed in tight jeans, a white sleeveless t-shirt

"Yeah. I came in for the trial. Brought witnesses." Miss Slayton explained motioning to the students.

"Does Benjamin know you're coming?"

"No. Why does it matter?"

"Uh…" Ms. Chamberlain said hesitantly, looking at the group. She grabbed Miss Slayton by the arm and took her aside. She seemed to be explaining something to Miss Slayton, who looked outraged.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "I broke it OFF with Benjamin months ago!" Harry heard her say before Miss Chamberlain shushed her.

They were all trying to act like they were not interested in the conversation going on twenty feet from them, especially Professor Snape. He had not taken his eyes off of Ms. Chamberlain since her appearance just inside the front gate. He watched her now, eyes alternating from flickering interest to glinting malice.

They watched Miss Slayton show her friend something on her left hand. The action caused an explosion of giggling and hugging. Hermione even got giddy and pranced around, ready to pounce on Miss Slayton the moment she returned.

Ron grew red watching the female display and clapped his hand over his forehead with a groan.

"Remind me to kill my brother when we get back." he told Harry.

At that moment Miss Slayton and Ms. Chamberlain returned to the group.

"Meagan, might I…" Professor Snape began.

"Why, Severus! If I had known you were comin' I would have had my stockbroker take out some sunscreen stock. God only knows what this sun would do to your pasty skin without it." Ms. Chamberlain interrupted with a syrupy tone.

"I will manage, Chamberlain. Thank you." he spat.

"Erin, these are some of my students, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly"

"Weasley! With that red hair of yours you have to be Charlie's brother." Ms. Chamberlain started. Ron blushed from the attention.

"Well, Meggy, I gotta run. I have to be at the theater in half an hour. It was nice meetin' yall." she continued.

"I see you must have a date tonight, as well, Chamberlain." Professor Snape called to her as she began to walk out the gate, "Still getting them drunk before hand, tsk, tsk. One would hope you would have grown up by now." He pointed to the six pack of something in her hands. She tried to tuck it out of the sight of the students.

"Aww, poor Sevey. Just because there is not enough alcohol in the free world to get me drunk enough to roll in the hay with you, does not mean you have to get your nose out of joint." with a smile and a wink to Miss Slayton, she walked out of the gate, leaving a wake of blushing people and an open mouthed professor.

Miss Slayton lead them behind the main welcome center, a relatively small stone building that she remarked had once been the guardhouse for the former frontier's fort. A few feet behind the building was a row of neat clapboard duplexes.

Midway down the line of duplexes was a single cabin, much smaller than those around it. It was white clapboard, but instead of the blue trim that adorned the other homes, this one was trimmed in yellow and contained a simple, yet full flower beds flanking either side of the two cement steps leading to the front door.

The stones that were set along the sides of the flower beds were painted to represent flags of different nations around the world, some flags even represented the few exclusively wizardry organizations. Of the stones, the two of the largest of the painted stones represented the United States and United Kingdom. The largest stone, however was situated in the center of the left flower bed. It simply read "Slayton and Chamberlain, Partners in Crime." It had been a gift, Miss Slayton explained, from Professor McGonagall.

"This is the cabin where we will all be staying. I am afraid it is not very large. And since Erin didn't know we were coming, I am afraid of the condition that it might be in. Hermione and I will take my old room and you boys will have to make do with the living room. The couch pulls out, and Severus, if you will remember, the recliner is quite comfortable, though not as comfortable as Erin's room," she said with a sly look.

"If you are insinuating that anything has or will ever occur to lead me into that viper's nest, Meagan, you are gravely mistaken. The recliner will suffice, as it has in the past," he snidely answered.

She turned the key in the lock, a surprisingly Muggle contraption in the midst of a wizardry community. Harry was in aw of the encampment, it was such a mix of contradicting Muggle and Wizardry elements. It was a trend that had not gone unnoticed by Hermione.

"Wizards in the United States are much more lax and have embraced Muggle culture more than we have," she explained noticing Harry's perplexed look. She followed Miss Slayton into the house.

The inside of the house was comfortable. It appeared to be a mixture of Miss Slayton's country style and her friends bold dramatic style. Though it was not a complete disaster area, Miss Slayton hurriedly picked up a few things and threw them into one of the bedrooms, closing the door quickly with a sigh.

Glancing at the clock sitting on the mantle above a white painted brick fireplace, Miss Slayton remarked that dinner would be served at seven and that she would come back to the cabin then to show them where it was to be served.

"Until then, I am going to go and visit some friends. I imagine with the time difference you are all tired. There is time for you to take a nap and refresh yourselves, though," she continued before quietly closing the door and leaving the house.

"I think a nap is a wonderful idea. Miss Granger, Meagan's room is the closed door there on the far right. You may put your things there. It adjoins to the only water closet in the house, so be sure you lock both doors before making use of it." He said motioning to two doors on the wall of the living room. Hermione gave him a polite smile and went off into the room, closing the door behind her.

He made no mention of what was behind the vented door to the left of the loo. Harry already knew that the far left door was that of Miss Chamberlains. There was a small kitchen in front of that door. The front door, when opened, rested against the bar that separated the kitchen from the living area.

The living area was set up facing out two windows on the front of the house. The fireplace was located on the far wall of the house, set up high off of the floor with a small white mantle across the top.

Everything in the home was either painted white or a slate blue. White paneled walls, white doors, white counter tops. The eyelet lace curtains were even a pristine white, starched and pressed, yellow and blue flowers standing out brightly in the dull sunlight that filtered in through the small tree in the front yard.

Harry was glad to notice that the kitchen cabinets had been painted soft yellow and blue, providing a break for his eyes. The appliances in the kitchen were an odd mix of Muggle and magical devices. At the time, a stack of dishes were busy washing themselves and coming to rest in a strainer by the sink.

By the time Harry had made his quick visual assessment of the home, Professor Snape had pulled out the hide-away bed in the slate blue sofa. He conjured pillows and a light blanket for the bed, as well as one for the blue recliner in the corner, facing the fireplace. With a wave of his wand, the ceiling fan came to life circulating cool air through the room.

"I suggest you boys get a nap," he more ordered than suggested, as he kicked off his shoes and settled down into the chair, "It is, after all, past your bedtime at home."


	30. Hootin’ an’a Hollerin’ Hoedown

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hootin' an'a Hollerin' Hoedown**

Harry woke to the sound of an alarm screeching in the kitchen. The screeching ended after a few seconds and he groggily listened to an announcement of severe weather.

Words like "strong wind, dangerous hail and deadly lightning" filtered through the darkened room. It wasn't until the phrase, "Remember, severe storms can and occasionally do produce tornados with little or no advanced warning," that Harry remembered where he was.

He noticed a sliver of light around the door in the living room and that the tiny kitchen window was full of sunshine. Professor Snape must have cast a darkening charm on the room, Harry mused. He was sleeping soundly in the recliner with a disturbing grin on his face.

Ron was sleeping on the floor under the hide-a-bed. He and Harry had debated about who would get the bed, "because sharing it would just be wrong." Ron had been adamant about it.

"Best mates or not, I not sleeping in the same bed as you, Harry. I wouldn't even share a bed with Prefect Percy," he had told him, "I would rather sleep on the floor like a dog." That is when Harry threw a pillow on the floor for Ron and told him to get quiet before they woke Professor Snape.

Squinting to see the clock in the dim light, Harry realized that had only been an hour and a half ago. It seemed like he had slept for days. He knew Miss Slayton would be coming back soon to show them where supper would be. He had little choice but to sit quietly until then.

Laying back down on the bed, Harry began to daydream about his life after the trail. Sirius would be free and he would never have to see the Dursley's again, never have to wear any of Dudley's hand-me downs, never have to do Dudley's chores, never have to hear another one of Dudley's tantrums. The list of things he wouldn't have to do with the Dursley's went on and on. Harry imagined that he and Sirius would have a real home, that one day might become a happening bachelor pad, once Harry was old enough. He smiled to himself and prayed that everything would go well at the trial.

His thoughts were interrupted by a creak at the door. The sliver of light that had once been around the edges grew as the door was opened, sending blinding sunlight into the dark room. Miss Slayton came in and blocked some of the light from hitting Harry in the face.

"Fe Fi Fo Fum, I smell lazy Englishmen." she said, illuminating the room with the flick of her wand.

"Fe, Fi. Fo, Forry, Leave me alone or you'll be sorry," Professor Snape growled pulling an afghan over his head and turning to his side.

Miss Slayton once again flicked her wand and suspended the afghan just out of Professor Snape's reach.

"Rise and Shine, Professor Mine, for it is time for us to dine." she continued to rhyme.

Harry heard Ron come to life underneath the bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oy, I had a terrible nightmare. I dreamed that I was stuck in a very bad Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme."

"Unfortunately, Ron, you weren't dreaming," Hermione interjected as she entered the room.

"Get up Professor. Dinner time is at hand. Coit," she looked to the the trio of students, "that is the lead cook around here, has worked non stop preparing a Texas size feast to welcome us, and you had better get up for it," she told him, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley.

With a grumble Professor Snape got up. After disappearing to clean up, he appeared making comments about Texas sized heart burn and hoping that Coit had enough of Muggle stomach medication.

Miss Slayton helped Harry and Ron fold the bed back into the couch. She told them a story about how when Erin had just moved in, she charmed the hide-a-bed to fold its self out when asked. It worked for a while, before the bed decided that it wanted to be out all of the time. She told a story of how she brought a boyfriend home for the first time and the bed folded out of the couch the second they came in the door. Then and there, the couch lost its magical abilities, never to have them again.

The thing that surprised Harry was that she took little notice to the weather alarm in the kitchen. It screeched warnings for different areas every few minutes. When Hermione asked about it, she told them they might have storms later, but they were still way to the North West right now, and not to worry.

Finally they were all ready to head out for supper. The first thing Harry noticed as they headed of into the early sunset was the smell of smoke that filled the air. It grew stronger as they walked through the back of the Fort. They passed a few more of the small duplexes, a few offices, the infirmary, and the Quidditch field.

Miss Slayton finally led them to an area behind a long rectangular building. The area was filled with picnic tables covered with red and white checkered clothes. In the middle of the table were a line of blue enamel lanterns with a blue flickering flame. It looked very much like the flame that Hermione had carried around in a jar the winter of their first year. Settled around the lanterns were small lengths of ropes, forming a lasso shape.

Nestled in a grove of the scrubby trees (Miss Slayton had called them Mesquite) was a large chuck wagon. Harry had seen very similar wagons on the Western's Uncle Vernon liked to watch.

The back of the wagon had folded down to create a "counter space." Here there were little cubbies filled with plastic silverware, plates and glasses. Around the side of the wagon, a condiment center had been set up. There were bowls of chopped onion, relishes, salsas as well as small self simmering cauldrons of barbeque sauce (labeled "Sissy," "Mildly-Wild," "Wild," and "Whoo-Wee!"). Harry also noticed all of the chopped jalapeno peppers sitting off in a bowl next to the barbeque sauce.

There was a table setting next to the wagon that was set up with large coolers of drinks. The orange barrels were labeled for sweet tea, unsweet tea, lemonade and water. There was a large aluminum bucket that was filled with ice and popular sodas. Another bucket had been labeled "Over 21." It was much larger than the one with the soda, and contained many bottles tops peeping over the melting ice.

Slightly behind and to the side of the wagon was the cook area. There were several campfires, some with simmering cauldrons, some with dutch oven's half buried in coals. There were barrel smokers smoking meats.

And then there was the grandfather of all grills. The grill was so large that it needed it's own trailer to move it around. The top was open revealing hamburgers, hotdogs, magically self basting ribs, steaks, chicken, corn on the cob and various other vegetables. A flat surface on one side of the grill held bell peppers and onions.

The sights and smells of the food seemed to agree with Harry's stomach. His mouth began to water and his stomach growled loudly. He heard Ron's stomach echo his. Hermione, despite her best effort, also looked hungry.

Other people were gathering around. The students regarded the Hogwarts trio with curiosity for a brief moment, and then claimed several of the long tables. None of the native students volunteered to talk to them.

Miss Slayton lead them to a table was turned differently than all of the other tables. It was set apart from the others, much like the staff table was set up at Hogwarts. She instructed them to get their food and sit there, warning them not to eat until they were told. Then she turned them loose to fill their plates.

Harry filled his plate with a little of everything. His plate was piled high with brisket, ribs, beans from on of the cauldrons, corn bread, and something one of the native students had called a "fa-heet-ah," steak and sautéed vegetables wrapped in a flour wrap called a "tor-tee-ah."

For once he was grateful that Hermione had done her homework on the area. She quietly explained about some of the foods, and saved Ron from eating a handful of sliced jalapeno peppers that one of the Fort's students had told him were "Texas pickles."

They sat at the table, where they were joined by Professor Dumbledore and Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge, as Hermione pointed out to Harry, watched Miss Slayton with a suspicious eye.

Miss Slayton was also being watched by a well kept young man with dark hair and dark eyes, the very same one from Harry's dream. His scar twinged with a dull pain as he passed him.

He set his plate at the center of the same table where they sat. Raising his arms, the crowd quieted.

"Before we begin this incredible feast that Coit has prepared," he began, indicating a short, fat, bulky little man, who was streaked with smoke and sweat. The crowd applauded and whistled for him, a few shouted, "Whay tuh gho kOY-Tuh!"

The young man outstretched his arms again. Again the crowd fell silent.

"One of my happy duties as the new Director of this office," (more cheering) "is to welcome our guest from England. With us for the trial is the English Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge; Headmaster of the Hogwarts School, Albus Dumbledore; Potion's Professor Severus Snape" (said with a note of disgust); "students, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. And we are most pleased that England's greatest treasure and the pride of Fort Phantom Hill is back with us. I speak on behalf of everyone when I say we are happy to have you back, Meagan.

"Now, tomorrow, our students and staff will have to eat out here, as the Dining Hall has been, once again turned into a courtroom. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but that is the way of things. Also, students, PLEASE NOTE: The head of the Office of Magical Affairs, National Division, Ms. Isis Payton will be here. We will NOT have a repeat of last time, will we?"

The student body nodded in agreement.

"Good, I believe that Mr. Fudge has some words to say. Minister-" he concluded and sat down.

"Thank you, Mr. Morales. We are hoping that the trail won't be long, that justice will be served…" Mr. Fudge began.

"And they're'll be a Hanging!" called out someone in the audience.

"As I said, justice will be served, on all sides," he said with a curious sidewise look to Miss Slayton, "I am extending thanks on behalf of all of us, for the hospitality y'all have shown. Thanks." The Minister's attempt at the Texas argot prompted a large roar of laughter.

With that Mr. Morales stood up and announced to the crowd to eat up.

As Harry turned his attention to his food, he heard Miss Slayton react in surprise to Mr. Morales announcement that he was the new Director of the region. Harry found it surprising that no one suspected the vain young man of being in league with Voldemort. He oozed evil. He was too hansom and too smooth to be otherwise.

The meal was wonderful. Everything had exceded Harry's expectations. He patted his full stomach Coit brought around dessert to everyone. A bowl full of steaming peach cobbler topped with homemade vanilla ice-cream was placed in front of him. Despite the fullness he already experienced, Harry had to try this.

The flaky, buttery crust practically melted in his mouth and the peaches mixed with the ice-cream to form an explosion of flavor that all too quickly slid down his throat. He had never in his life tasted something that good.

The dinner was so pleasant that Harry didn't want it to end. The sunset faded away from brilliant colors of red and orange peaking above the black storm clouds looming in the Northwest, to a deep shade of blue, lit by occasional streaks of lightning coming from the clouds.

As the sun set, the lantern's glow turned up and lights came to life in the trees. There was music and dancing. Everyone seemed to be having a real good time. Sounds of the guitar, fiddle and harmonica filled the air. One of the girls from the Phantom Academy asked Ron to dance, much to Hermione's disapproval.

She fumed as Harry asked her to dance. Together, after watching the crowd, they managed to learn a simple two step and make Ron jealous. Eventually, Ron and Hermione shared a dance, while Harry watched.

The girls of Phantom hill seemed content to whisper when he walked by, but not talk to him. It didn't bother him too much, though. He had Ginny waiting for him back at Hogwarts.

Professor Snape pulled them away from the festivities after only a short time. He sited that the next day would be a big one and that everybody needed to get their rest. He looked around for Miss Slayton, as well, but after not finding her, drug Harry, Ron and Hermione back to the house and instructed them to go to bed. Harry had looked to Dumbledore for help, to try and free himself from Snape's care, to no avail. The Headmaster had motioned him to the Potion's Master.

Thankfully, when they got in, Professor Snape found a way to disarm the weather alarm in the kitchen, which was still issuing storm warnings. The room fell into blissful silence and soon after, darkness. Only a sliver of light appeared from the room where Hermione was, but it, too, was soon gone.

Harry fell asleep rather quickly. He slept restfully for a while, until the heat in the room became unbearable. It seemed the heat from the day had not gone away; it intensified and was settling in the room.

Ron had also been awaken by the heat, and had opened the window to allow a fleeting breeze in. Opening the window did little other than bring in the distant sounds of thunder. The warm puffs of air were few and far between. What did come in, the fan caught and cooled slightly, allowing Harry and Ron to fall back asleep.

Some hours later Harry was woken again. This time it was storm that woke him. It had arrived, bringing lots of lightning and thunder. Ron slept through this, he noted as he settled down and watched the heavenly display.

Through the rolling thunder, Harry's ear's picked up another sound, the sound of female voices. He instantly recognized one of the voices to be Miss Slayton, but he didn't know the other.

"I don't know why this whole camp still thinks Benjamin and I are getting married, Becky. I broke it off with him before I left for Hogwarts last summer."

"But why? Benjamin loves you. He worships the ground that you walk on. He has money, I mean, what our parents left us will be enough to sustain both of us for the rest of our lives, and then he has that trust from his birth parents. He has power now that he is in charge here. Isis Payton, herself, wants to groom him to be head of Office of Magical Affairs. Benjamin is going places, Meagan. Why do you want to throw that away? I thought we were going to be sisters," complained a younger voice.

"Benjamin doesn't love me. He loves my political connections."

"I don't get it, Meagan, what connections?"

"I only work at the top wizardry school in the world, under one of the most influential and powerful wizards ever. My grandparents used to be high-ups in the Ministry, my father is still in the Ministry…"

"But he hasn't publicly made claim to you"

"It doesn't matter. Benjamin wants power. I want love. I have love"

"And a ticket to a shack filled with dozens of red-haired babies and not a knut to your name." Becky said with the sharpness of Draco Malfoy.

"That is what I want. It sounds terrible to you, but I love Charlie."

"I don't get you Meagan; you used to be so focused on the future… so focused on Benjamin. You two are made to be together. How dare you deny your destiny!"

The younger voice of Becky had taken on a strange tone, there was almost a hiss in her voice. She sounded evil and very angry. She came into view of the window and Harry saw her for the first time.

Hardly more than eighteen, the tall, rail thin young woman stood with her hands on her hip. Her platinum hair was whipped around by the wind and during a flash of lightning, he saw that her violet eyes matched the flashing sky. Her beauty and her anger chilled Harry to the bone and he found himself reaching and pulling the thin sheet up to his face.

"My destiny? What does Rebecca Morales know of MY destiny?" Miss Slayton matched Becky's anger.

"You have the throne of the greatest power of all time in your grasp and you are throwing it away on the son of a Muggle lover!"

"Yes I am. Get over it, Becky! I am not marrying your brother. I don't trust him. Power goes to his head too easily."

"You would do well to marry him. He is going to inherit the biggest throne of all, when all of your Muggle loving friends and your Mud-blood students are dead, Benjamin will have the power."

"You are talking like a Death Eater, Becky"

"I answered my calling, Meagan. I am fulfilling my destiny. Unlike you, I won't throw it away. When the Great Lord Voldemort rules once again, I will be there to serve him. Come with me and take your place at his side, finish what your mother started. Come and take your birthright."

Harry saw Becky extend Miss Slayton's left arm.

"You still bear the Mark. You are His heir. Take your rightful place, Meagan. Together you and Benjamin can rule the world with Lord Voldemort. You will be the most powerful people in the world"

The air was thick, the storm prepared to break open the sky and let the earth feel it's fury. The lightning came faster and the thunder cresindoed to deafening volumes. The wind howled and bent the trees, sending the shadows to dance an eerie dance across the living room of the small house.

Harry looked around the room, desperately hoping that Professor Snape was hearing the conversation, too. The potion's professor was no where to be found. Where could he have gone? Searching his memory, he briefly remembered Erin Chamberlain's voice in the house. His memory was clouded with sleep, but he felt certain he heard Professor Snape go out the door with her.

The voices outside resumed and Harry listened intently to hear them over the storm. Some thing told him that this was an important conversation. Silently cursing that he was always the one to stumble on these things, he rolled down on the bed to get closer to the window.

"Power! Is that all you care about, Becky?! Power?"

"Power is everything, Meagan. Once you have power, you have it all."

"That is not true, Becky. You know better. Power is not permanent. Power is fleeting."

"Power is all you need. You can have everything you could ever dream of. And you have the power in your grasp!"

"NO, Becky. You're wrong!" Miss Slayton's anger became a mounting fury, "Power is not the greatest thing in the world. Power does not heal wounds that it opens. Voldemort's power is evil. He kills people, he destroys lives…"

"Lives of wizards who are not worthy, who are not pure…"

"Lives of those all around you, Lives of your parents!"

"They are not my parents… my mother is dead and my father was put in Azkaban!"

"And look what that got your father, the boy who served Voldemort, the man who got another pure blood killed last year at Hogwarts! He got the Dementor's kiss. Those people who raised you, who told the rest of the world they didn't care if the children they adopted had been sired by Deatheaters, those are the people who loved you! The nurtured you! They kept you from being put in orphanages like the rest of the Death Eater children."

"They were fools!"

"Is it a crime to love, Becky?"

Becky didn't have time to answer, just then the rain began to fall, and Miss Slayton took the offensive.

"Don't you get it, Becky? Power is not the greatest thing in the world. The power of pure blooded wizards is nothing! Quest for Power has been the downfall of so many people and so many societies throughout history. Power was my mother's downfall. Power isn't permanent!"

"Voldemort's Power is Forever. Voldemort is invincible…"

"No he is not. I have a student in that very house that can attest to that. Voldemort has been brought down once…and the thing that brought him down is the single greatest thing on Earth.

"It is the thing that sustained me when I tried to commit suicide, it is the same thing that took me back to Hogwarts, it is the same thing that allowed a simple Muggle born mother to stop the one of the most powerful wizards of all time. It was Love, Becky. Love destroyed Lord Voldemort.

"You don't know what you are talking about! You're insane, Meagan!"

"Love does not delight in evil…It always protects, always trusts, always hope and always perseveres." Miss Slayton quoted in an unearthly calm voice.

"You've made your choice, Meagan, you will die for it! My Master will be most displeased." With the last threat made, Becky Morales disappeared into the storm.

Miss Slayton entered the house and allowed the wood screen door to slam shut behind her. She stood there still for a moment as the storm suddenly died behind her. The only noise to be heard was the creak of a door opening across from the kitchen.

Light from a shocking violet and fuchsia room spilled out across the kitchen counter into the living room.

"Meggy?" Erin called, coming out into the room followed by Professor Snape.

"What did you do to the weather radio?" Miss Slayton asked through the stillness.

"I turned it off so Potter and Weasley could sleep" Professor Snape admitted sheepishly.

"Right now, I would like nothing better to know what you two were doing back in that room, but I think we need to wake up the kids and get in the bathroom." she said clicking on the weather radio. Immediately the room was filled with noise and warnings for Jones and Northern Taylor counties to take shelter.

"Erin, get Hermione, Severus, grab the mattress off of the hide-a-bed and take it in the bathroom…. Harry, Ron get out of bed, now!" Miss Slayton delivered.

Sleepily everyone gathered into the bathroom as Miss Slayton whispered strengthening charms for the bathroom. The words had just left her lips when the lights went out and a deafening roar filled the air, popping Harry's ear.

All and all, the experience lasted no more than three minutes. Soon, the roaring stopped and the sound of rain pelting on the roof resumed. Harry was glad that there was still a roof.

They had all spent the last few minutes locked in the bathroom listening to the seasoned veterans of tornado warnings catch up on gossip. Miss Slayton had been badgering Professor Snape and Erin about what they were doing alone together. Professor Snape had been the one to confess they had been arguing, if nothing else, to keep the "hen pecking" to a minimum.

They sat in the dimly lit water closet. Harry and Ron had crammed themselves into the bathtub, while Professor Snape enthroned himself on the commode. Miss Slayton, Erin Hermione had all leaned up against the mattress. Erin had tried to put the group at ease, saying the Fort had not been hit in fifty years, that these storms were frequent and nothing to worry about. Miss Slayton even remained completely composed, though she did cast a few uneasy glances toward the roof.

And then it was over. Just as quickly as it began, the storm ended. Timidly, they ventured out of the bathroom and then out the front door.

The world outside the tiny little house looked mainly unchanged. There were tree branches and hail stones littering the ground, a few shingles tossed half hazard about. A small tornado had cut through a field on the other side of the wizardry world, but left the community in the fort ruins alone. After a quick survey of the damage, Miss Slayton pronounced all was right with the world and sent every one off to bed.

Harry was glad that the experience was over. He settled down and listened to the remaining thunder, now growing quiet in the distance, and a peaceful rain. Miss Slayton had mentioned to Ron that there was no peace like that after a tornado warning, and he quite agreed with her.


	31. Trial of the Century

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it. Reviews incourage posting**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Trial of the Century**

The next morning dawned with brilliant sunshine and temperatures that were well above 70 degrees before nine am when Professor Dumbledore came to the cottage to get them. The remainders of the storm had already been cleared from the grounds.

They were taken to the front of a stone two story building that was an odd mix of brick and stone. Around the back of the building, Harry could see sleepy students and staff enjoying a leisurely breakfast. The smell of coffee permeated the air. Harry longed to go and join the people in the back. It seemed peaceful, a distinct contrast to the chaos that waited ahead.

The International Wizardry Press, Witching News Network, Wizardry Court Radio and various other news organizations had set up camp in front of the building. The group from Hogwarts was assaulted by questions, flashing bulbs and self writing pens. Noticeably absent, much to Hermione's relief was Rita Skeeter, the pesky reporter that had haunted Harry and Hermione the year before. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape stood protectively close to the students and efficiently moved them through the crowd, up six white stone steps and through high, weathered double oak doors. The doors shut behind them with a definitive slam.

Harry and his friends stood in an entry hall that spanned the length of the long building. The upper walls and high ceiling were painted a deep yellow, which played off of the dark wood paneling and the wide planked wood floors. Long dark wooden benches sat along the exterior walls.

The six tall, glistening windows in the entrance hall were flanked by deep blue curtains embroidered with fleur de leis in gold. Each curtain was tied with a golden tassel. Hung between each window were glided frames of heroes of Texas history, as Hermione explained to them in a low whisper. Ron and Harry barely heard it over the echo of their footsteps in the hall.

In the hall they were met by a tall, thin, blonde woman dressed in long dark robes. Her hair was tightly pulled back in a small bun, and clips held her shorter hairs in place. She stood wringing her hands looking very uneasy until the Hogwarts group approached, when she descended on them in a fit of nervous energy.

"Professor Dumbledore." She said, quickly extending her hand.

"Ah, Miss Collage. These are my students, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter…" he said, indicating to each of them.

"Harry. Sirius has told me much about you. I am glad to meet you," she said with a smile. Harry regarded her carefully, the memory of what he saw in the crystal ball still fresh in his mind.

"…And this is their Potion's Professor, Severus Snape."

"Mr. Snape." Miss Collage extended her hand, which Professor Snape declined to shake. Trying not to look hurt, Miss Collage continued.

"I am eager to go over the defense with y'all. I have met with Miss Slayton already this morning. I really think we have a chance."

"Have you ever tried a wizardry case before, Miss Collage?" Professor Snape asked.

"Uh, well no."

"The only rule with wizardry trials is there are no rules. The judge sets the rules. Good luck creating your reasonable doubt in this country. Those redneck hicks are looking to hang someone today. If they can't hang Black, I am sure his lawyer will suffice." Snape hissed, causing the color to slide out of Miss Collage's face.

"Uh, yes. Thank you for the warning." she retorted, gaining composure. "If you will follow me through these doors, we can discuss the defense."

"I am sure it will be fine, Miss Collage. Professor Snape is just testing your will." Professor Dumbledore comforted with a sideway glance to Snape.

The entered a room through a narrow oak door on the far left side of the room. Sitting at a long conference table, across from Miss Slayton, was none other than Sirius Black himself. He had grown a beard and gained weight, but he was the same Sirius Black that Harry remembered. He ran to his Godfather, who embraced him in a tight hug.

"It is good to see you, Harry," he said, letting him go, "You must have grown ten inches since I saw you last," he added, tousling his hair.

"Shall we begin?" Miss Collage asked.

"Now, Pamela, I haven't seen my Godson in a long time…"

"And this will be the last day that he ever sees you if we don't get started," she cut in.

"Well, then. The lady has spoken. Shall we get down to work?" Professor Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye.

The all took seats around the long conference table. Professor Snape sat as far away from Sirius as possible, positioning himself at the far end of the table that was situated conveniently close to a corner. He rolled the brown leather executive chair slightly out from the table and did little to hide his disdain for Sirius. Harry seriously considered that Snape was about to testify for the wrong side. He knew that Snape would like nothing more to personally give his godfather the Dementor's kiss.

Miss Slayton, who had been cautiously watching the reaction between Snape and Black, excused herself for a moment, went to the corner where Professor Snape sat and stood before him. The conversation of the room dwindled and all eyes turned to Miss Slayton as she helped the professor out of the chair and escorted him out of the room. It was not unlike watching a mother with a defiant toddler.

When they came back, only seconds later, Miss Slayton took her seat without a word. Professor Snape went back to his chair and pulled up to the table, but he didn't wipe the scowl off his face. It complimented the little bit of embarrassed color Miss Slayton had put there. Ron and Harry exchanged looks, they both knew Miss Slayton's temper and had no doubt that she had just put Professor Snape in his place.

For the next hour or so, Pamela Collage hammered out the details of the defense. After stating that she and Miss Slayton had already worked out the details of the diary and that the diary would make up a large chunk of the defense, she reviewed the night of Harry's third year. As important as the night was, Pamela wondered how Fudge, who was, they had just learned, was heading the prosecution, was going to twist the events into his favor.

She went over the finer points of the evening: Snape was knocked out cold, so he didn't see Petegrew. Sirius had broken into Hogwarts armed and nearly attacked Harry's best friend. The three students had attacked one of their teachers, and the only other witness to the night was a werewolf (who, one, was not allowed in the country, despite trying every avenue possible to circumnavigate OMA Werewolf Laws; and, two, had transformed that night; and three, no one would believe his testimony).

For those reasons, Pamela was going to just cover that night lightly. This would prevent the students from having to be on the stands for a long time, something that she felt strongly opposed to. The trial was already a media circus.

Pamela Collage proved to be a focused lawyer passionate about getting Sirius set free. She was handling the brief meeting with precision and grace. Harry knew she was doing it to keep calm. Sirius would tenderly lay his hand across hers when she let it set still long enough.

After going over the itinerary for about the third time, a knock came from the door and a large bald man with a long blond handlebar mustache dressed in a beige shirt and pressed blue jeans entered.

"M'am, it is time to take your places in the courtroom. I'll escort Mr. Black," he said.

They all followed Pamela out of the door. As Harry passed, he noticed that the man was wearing a silver badge, a star crossed with a wand. He was a Texas Ranger, Magical Division. Hermione whispered in surprise at the sight of him. After all, most of the Magical Rangers had gone the way of the flying train and many other items of Western Wizardry lore; they had just simply 'ridden off into the sunset.'

When they reentered the corridor, the first thing that they noticed was the presence of the press. Questions came from everywhere. "Is it true that you are defending Sirius Black for personal reasons?" "Are you the REAL Harry Potter? Black murdered your parents, why are you defending him?"

"Leave him alone!" Pamela had snapped at one obnoxious young reporter with a feline appearance. "Go and write articles about fruit filled Jell-O! That is what you are best at!" Pamela grinned smugly at the small woman, who turned out to be the American equivalent of Rita Skeeter.

After antagonizing several more reporters and Ron swatting several pesky pens out of his face, they made it to two large ornate oak doors, which magically opened for the group as they approached.

Harry found himself in a room very similar to the Great Hall. The walls were paneled the same wood as the foyer. Wide planked floors were the same stain, though much more distressed than the surrounding wood. A makeshift judges bench and witness stand dominated the head of the room, a jury box had been set up on the side and there was a very wide isle between where the prosecution and the defense areas.

They were among the last to arrive. Only the judge's seats, the jury and the defendant were missing. Fudge and several other members of the wizardry community, including Benjamin Morales sat on the other side of the isle. Fudge and Morales seemed to be deep in conversation. Both took notice of the defense's arrival. Fudge shot Professor Dumbledore a look that could melt lead.

"I am already interviewing for the position of Headmaster, Dumbledore. You sitting on that side of the isle has cost you your job, you know."

Dumbledore looked at the Minister of Magic, "I am well aware of your position, Cornelius, but I must do my best to protect the innocent. Besides, it is well known that I have only been Headmaster this long because you cannot find someone willing to take the job. It is rather like the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, is it not?" Fudge started to speak, but silenced himself when the jury walked in. His color turned red as he surveyed the group.

The jury was largely made up of people who looked like they were in their early twenties. Those who were not were a varied sort. One man was fat and bald, his dirty white t-shirt barely covering his swollen belly; another was tall and thin, near fifty and well dressed. The two older women in the group were middle aged both wearing faded cotton dresses, one wearing too much makeup, the other none. Both women looked haggard. The last member of the jury was none other than Erin Chamberlain (she gave Miss Slayton a quick wave as she entered).

The jury remained standing as the Ranger ceremoniously brought Sirius to his seat next to Pamela. As soon as he was standing before his chair, the entire court room was asked to rise and Isis Payton entered from a side door.

She was a prude looking woman, one Aunt Petunia would be proud to call a friend. Her graying blond hair was pulled so tightly back into a bun, that it lifted her face. She had beady blue eyes and a thin hawk like nose. She wore the exact same expression that he had seen on Petunias face so many times, the look of someone smelling week old garbage.

No sooner had everyone taken their seats, than Cornelius Fudge stood up.

"Your Honor, I must object to this jury!"

"Do you have a problem, Minister Fudge?" she asked in a firm voice.

"Yes, I have a problem with them! This one," he said, pointing to the bald man, "does not possess a mirror and the know how to dress himself! These two women are just happy to be out of the trailer park, away from the kids and this one," he pointed his finger right at Erin, "This one is best friends with one of the key defense witnesses…"

"Erin Chamberlain is one of the most trusted members of this staff. She is quiet capable of putting personal feelings aside and making an objective opinion."

Having been shot down once, Fudge turned his sights toward the rest of the group.

"And the rest of them, Your Honor, were not out of diapers when the incident in question happened! I thought you Americans based your juries on the peers of the defendant… not the preschool students of when the incident occurred!" he shouted.

"Who better than? An objective opinion is what they will give you. I suggest you stop your sniveling and get on with this trail. This is the jury that we have to work with on such a short notice!" With that she wrapped her gavel on the table and Fudge sat down, scowling like a child.


	32. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And So It Begins…**

The trail began with opening words from both sides and Isis Payton reiterating that the case was not about concrete damnation, but a trail to see if there was reasonable doubt. This caused a groan from the few spectators that had been allowed into the courtroom.

The first witness put on the stand was Professor Snape. Pamela had wanted him to get his part over with, since his account of the night several years ago was the one that Fudge was most likely to poke holes in.

When his name was called, his color paled slightly as he felt the eyes of the wizardry world turn to him. Whispers ran through the courtroom amongst those who knew of the loathing that he felt for Sirius Black. Harry knew even Sirius, himself, was wondering how Dumbledore had talking him in to speaking for the defense.

As Snape was sworn in Harry watched him exchange looks of loathing with his godfather and he silently prayed that Snape would be vague enough not to convict Sirius right there.

"Would you state your name for court record?" Pamela began, unsure of wizardry protocol. She had been whispering under her breath, "just make it up, just make it up, they will go along with it," just before she walked up there.

"Severus Snape," he said with a curt firmness.

"And how do you know the defendant?" She continued.

"We were in the same grade at Hogwarts."

"And what did you know of the young Sirius Black?"

Snape paled. Harry held his breath, 'Please don't tell the whole truth.' he thought.

"He was sorted into another class. He made good grades and ran around with a group that later joined the Order of the Phoenix. His best friend was Head Boy."

"Order of the Phoenix?"

"The Order was an elite group of talented wizards united against Lord Voldemort."

Gasps were heard at the mention of his name, but Snape continued, occasionally looking at Dumbledore for reassurance, "Members were from all different walks of life, some were members of the Hogwarts staff, others were from the Ministry and still others were talented students."

"Were you a member of that Order?"

"No." He said definitively and then shifted eyes down to his robes for a moment, "I had questionable alliances that would have created a conflict of interest."

"Meaning?"

"I served Lord Voldemort at the time."

"As a Death Eater?"

"As Lord Voldemort's chief Potion's Maker."

"How is it that you managed to escape imprisonment in Azkaban after the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"I offered information to Professor Dumbledore and other members of the Order. In return I was placed into Dumbledore's custody."

"Was Sirius Black Voldemort's right hand man?"

"No"

"Do you think that he was capable of killing James and Lily Potter?"

"No."

"As a Death Eater, did you ever even see Sirius Black amongst the other members when the Death Eater's gathered?"

"No."

"Then I have no other questions." Pamela ended with a light pat on Professor Snape's hand, which was gripping the makeshift witness box railing tightly. "Your witness, Minister Fudge."

"Thank you," Fudge began, "Severus, when you were at Hogwarts, were you friends with Black?"

"We knew each other…"

"Were you friends?"

"No."

"Would you even say that you liked Black"

"At first he was alright…"

"Severus"

"No. I couldn't stand him." He spat those words at Sirius.

"When you were in your sixth year at Hogwarts you discovered a secret about one of Black's best friends, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"One night you were wandering out at night on the grounds, against the rules, but then again, who didn't sneak out of the castle after hours? And you met a werewolf, did you not?"

"I did"

"You were saved of course by a friend of the werewolf, right?"

"Yes."

"And can you tell the jury why you were out of the castle after hours?"

"I had been given a tip by another student that I could catch the student in question out of the castle after hours and find out why he disappeared once a month, during the full moon."

"And that student that gave you the tip was?"

"Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black knew that this student was a werewolf. And he knowingly put you in danger?"

"Yes."

"But you could have been killed!" Fudge exclaimed in mock surprise.

"That is true, but I wasn't. Potter saved me and Black was punished. It was years ago."

"True. But Black showed a keen disregard for human life, even at such a tender age. Now, let us focus on the Death Eater aspect. Isn't it true that Death Eaters appeared in groups masked so that you couldn't tell his or her true identity?"

"Yes."

"So then it is possible that Black could have been amongst his ranks and you not have known it."

"I knew most of the Death Eater's because of my position with The Dark- Er, Lord Voldemort."

"But it is POSSIBLE," Fudge pushed.

"Yes. But he would not have been second in command without me knowing it."

"If you are sure then, name the second in command."

"Lord Voldemort was first, second and third in command. It was hard to say if someone was truly Second in Command" Snape clarified.

"But if you HAD to name a second in command, who would it be?"

Snape rolled his eyes at Fudge and heaved a sigh, "LeAndra Slayton."

"I see. But you don't think Black could have been amongst the ranks of the Death Eaters?"

"No. He was loyal to Potter and Dumbledore."

"He betrayed Potter, he told him their whereabouts, and he planned their murder!" Fudge shouted.

"I OBJECT! THAT IS SPECULATION!" Pamela shouted.

"I have no further questions, Isis." Fudge said curtly and sat down.

"Jury, disregard Minister Fudge's last comment. Mr. Snape may step down."

Professor Snape looked weak as he stepped down. Clearly he was revealed to get down off of the stand. He collapsed in a chair next to Miss Slayton, who gave him a reassuring smile.

Miss Collage next called Ron to the stands. He sheepishly stood up and walked to the witness stand, nearly tripping over his feet as he went. He was trying not to appear nervous, but the fine beads of sweat on his forehead gave him away.

"Hi, Ron." Miss Collage greeted.

"Uh, hi, Miss Collage," he returned her greeting with a blush and a weak smile.

"Ron can you tell me about the night that you met Mr. Black?"

"Er, sure. Uh, well, me and Hermione and Harry were all under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, coming back from Hagrid's hut."

"An Invisiblity Cloak, but those are rare."

"It was Harry's father's cloak."

"And what were you doing out of the castle that night?"

"We had gone to see Hagrid. He was upset because the Ministry wanted to kill his Hippogriff."

"But it was against the rules to be out on the castle grounds at night, especially since there were Dementor's guarding the school. One could suspect that you were aiding a criminal…" Miss Collage started to ramble.

"Hey, Who's side are you on?

"All right, Mr. Weasley. Calm down," she soothed, "You were going back to the castle from Hagrid's hut under Harry's Invisibility cloak, and…"

"My rat, Scabbers," he added the rat's name looking at the judge, "started to wiggle and he got away from me and Hermione's cat chased it…"

"Let me interrupt you again, Ron. Tell me about this rat."

"Well, he was part of my family as far back as I can remember. He was my brother's Charlie's rat, then Percy's and then I got him my first year of Hogwarts. Percy got an owl for being made Prefect, so I got Worm… Scabbers. He was old, fat and lazy. That is until we got back from Egypt. He started to loose weight and his fur started to fall out. I thought it was because Hermione's cat had it in for him."

"Sow he had been with your family for how long at that point in time?"

"Er… Twelve years."

"And you thought he was JUST a normal rat? Normal lifespan of the domesticated rat, such as used for pets in magical families, is two to three years."

"I guess no one really thought about his lifespan until that year. He had always been healthy."

"And he had never been sick before you came back from Egypt? Had Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban at this point?"

"He had just escaped"

"And Miss Granger's cat was harassing him at school?"

"At the end of August, as soon as she got him. He wouldn't leave Scabbers alone. He nearly got him a few times."

"And that night?"

"I had just gotten him back, I thought Crookshanks had killed him. When he got loose, I wasn't thinking. I just went after him."

"Out of the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yes, m'am."

"And then what happened?"

"I caught Scabbers and then got attacked."

"What attacked you?"

"A large black dog."

"How did this dog attack?" Miss Collage asked as she leaned in toward the witness stand. Ron played right into the dramatic scene she was trying to create.

"He grabbed me by my arm and drug toward the Whomping Willow."

"Did you resist?"

"Of course I did. Broke my leg in the process," he answered almost proudly.

"What happened then?"

"He drug me through a tunnel and then up into the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead"

"So it drug you out of the Hogwart grounds and into the village near-by… what then?"

"He transformed into Sirius Black." The audience and jury gasped and turned to face Sirius.

There was a pause for dramatic effect and then Miss Collage moved on.

"Do Tell!" She turned around to face the audience with a look of mock surprise. She walked back over toward where she had been sitting and asked, "This Sirius Black?"

At this point Fudge, who was rolling his eyes, stood up to object, but Pamela Collage pushed her hand out toward him and then lowered her hand, motioning him to sit down. It worked, almost as if by magic.

Harry could see her shaking. So far she was doing a good job, but he couldn't help but wonder if she had the stamina to keep it up. At the current time he could her singing a song under her breath.

"Give 'em the ol' razzle dazzel."

She was off her rocker! Harry looked at Sirius for help. No use, his Godfather's eyes were transfixed on Pamela. And Ron still sat on the witness stand, where, he too, was trembling.

"Sirius Black is an Animagus, then. I have never seen his name listed in the British Directory of Registered Anamagi. How is this possible?" Pamela directed at Ron.

"Unregistered Animagus. Him, Harry's dad and Peter Pettegrew learned how to transform so they could be with Professor Lupin when he turned into a werewolf."

"I see. Go on with your story. What else happened?"

"Well, then Harry and Hermione came up. I tried to warn them, but Black saw them and started acting crazy… well, he never did act very normal, that night… Harry was mad 'cause Sirius killed his parents and wouldn't deny it… he hit Sirius, and managed to get a wand pointed at him… he could have killed him, but he just stood there and Professor Lupin showed up." Ron said quickly. He was sticking to what Miss Collage said when they met earlier. "Briefly hit the high points."

"Then Professor Lupin started talking all crazy. He said that there were four of us under Harry's Invisibility Cloak and that Sirius drug two of them into the Whomping Willow. He asked to take a look at my rat…who I had just rescued from Hermione's blood thirsty cat. He kept talking about Scabbers like a person, saying it was Peter Pettegrew."

"But Mr. Black killed Peter Pettegrew!"

"No, he didn't. Sirius was going to kill him for selling Harry's parent's to Voldemort. But it was Wormtail… I mean Pettegrew that blew up those people when Sirius confronted him. Then he transformed and escaped down into the sewers, leaving only his finger behind. Then he spent the next twelve years with us. He started to loose weight and act different when Sirius escaped because he knew that he would hunt him down and make him pay for what he did to Harry's parents."

"How could Peter have sold the Potter's to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Isn't it common knowledge that Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper?"

"Well, that's what we all thought. It turns out that Sirius and Pettegrew switched at the last minute because Sirius felt that he was too obvious a choice. No one knew they switched, not even Professor Dumbledore."

"I see. No further questions. Your Witness Minister Fudge"

There was a dumbfounded silence as Pamela sauntered back to her seat and sat down. When Sirius looked at her with a murderous expression, she just smiled sweetly and patted his hand.

Fudge took a moment to stand up and walk toward the witness stand. Twice he raised his hand and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly and shook his head.

"Ron, Ron, Ron" he chided softly.

He turned to look at Ron, now shifting uncomfortably under the Minister's gaze. As Fudge got closer to the stand, Ron tried shifting his weight the other direction, in vain attempt to distance himself from the prosecutor.

"You gave some very interesting testimony just now. Mind if I ask you some more questions?"

"N-n-no Sir" Ron obviously lied.

"Isn't that the point of a cross examine?" Hermione hissed to Harry under her breath. Her comment was met with warning glances from Sirius and Professor Dumbledore and a murderous glance from Snape.

"Why were you and your friends going to Hagrid's hut on the night in question?"

"Because the Ministry was going to kill Buckbeak and Hagrid was upset."

"Could you please inform the jury what a Buckbeak is?"

"Uh, he's a Hippogriff. Hagrid did a unit on them in Care of Magical Creatures and kept Buckbeak around."

"And for posterity's sake, tell them why Buckbeak was to be eradicated."

"Cause that git Malfoy called Buckbeak names and Buckbeak struck him. Then Malfoy whined to his Dad, who has pull in the Ministry." Ron spat.

"A student was injured by a dangerous creature, Mr. Weasly. That is a serious offence. So you had gone to Mr. Hagrid's to…" 

"Provide support. Hagrid's more than our professor, sir. He is our friend, too. But he made us go back to the castle, told us we shouldn't be out, and stuff. That is when all of the other stuff happened."

"Now, when you were in the Shreiking Shack, you were in a great deal of pain, correct?"

"Yeah, my leg was broken." Ron said with a condescending tone.

"Did the pain make it hard to focus?"

"Some."

"Intense pain has such an interesting effect on the human brain, don't you think? Why if my leg were broken, I might find it very hard to concentrate on what was being said."

"I know what I heard, Mr. Fudge" Ron said dangerously.

"Yes, and Mr. Weasly, do keep in mind that you heard it from a Werewolf and a convicted criminal. Step down please, I don't want to trouble you any further." Fudge retorted.

Ron slowly sank off of the witness stand and meekly returned to his seat, his ears and cheeks flushed deep purple.

Hermione was next to take a stand, slowly recounting the events of the night Sirius escaped. She recounted things with striking detail, carefully stepping around any mention of her time-turner. She and Miss Collage engaged in a verbal dance, perfectly playing questions and answer off of each other, so well, in fact, that Fudge could poke no holes in her testimony and dismissed her from the stand.

After a momentary pause and a nod from Miss Slayton, Pamela Collage took a deep breath and called the next witness.

"I call Meagan Slayton to the stand."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	33. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it. Reviews encourage posting**

**I know. It's been a month. Review and yell at me. It's mostly written… in fact, its been mostly written for years. And yet, I still take my sweet ol' time posting.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Truth**

Miss Slayton stood up, squared her shoulders and set her gaze stubbornly on the witness box. She moved with confidence. The only hints of nervousness were clenched hands and a definite hint of green in her complexion. Harry watched her in silent awe. She was doing her best to maintain calm and be the nail in the prosecution's coffin.

"For the record, state you whole name." Miss Collage said as soon as Miss Slayton had been swiftly sworn in.

"Meagan Morgana Slayton"

"And how do you know the defendant?"

"Actually, I don't. My mother did… and I am the owner of her diary."

"I would like to admit the diary into evidence."

There was a hint of question in Miss Collage's voice, as if she was unsure of the precise protocol to admit the diary into the courtroom. Fortunately for her, Isis Payton gave a nod of her apposite head and, pursing her lips, lightly tapped her gavel on her hastily constructed bench.

Through the same side door that the judge had entered before, came a tall young man with black buzzed hair and muddy eyes. Immediately Harry felt a keen dislike of the haughty man. He wasn't dangerous, but still there was something creepy about him. He gave a sly grin and wink to Erin Chamberlain as he sauntered up to Miss Collage. Once face to face with the young lawyer, he eyed her up and down and made a vain attempt at blatant, unprofessional flirting.

Snatching the diary from his hand, Miss Collage gave a curt nod and restrained thank you.

"Thank you Mr. Pelzanie. That will be all." Ms. Payton said with an air on annoyance.

Mr. Pelzanie turned on his heals, in military fashion and started to walk out the door. His walk almost reminded Harry of the slow witted cartoon buzzard in the Bugs Bunny cartoons Dudley secretly still watched.

As he passed Miss Slayton, he shot his finger at her, like shooting a gun and winked at her. He then oiled his way to the door. As the door closed, Erin Chamberlain made a strange sneezing noise. Amidst the "God Bless You"s and "Gesunheit"s a mysterious yelping and squawking was briefly heard and quickly dismissed.

Miss Collage handed the diary to Isis Payton's outstretched hand. She gave it a careful once over and then, catching Miss Collage's eye and nodding toward the jury, she handed it back.

Turning to the jury, Miss Collage spoke, "I would like to admit this diary into evidence." She held up the same diary that Miss Slayton had the day before.

Had it only been the day before? Harry let his mind wander as the legal team went through wizardry protocol of spell checking the evidence. It seemed like so much longer, a week even, when really it had only been yesterday. Shrugging inwardly to himself, he chalked the distance in events to the difference in time, and turned his attention to the proceedings in front of him.

The diary was now in Meagan's hands. She tenderly cracked open the book to a marked page and glanced over the handwritten text. The pain on her face was evident; tears brimmed in her eyes as she heaved a deep sigh and looked right at Miss Collage.

"Meagan, please state your mother's name and relationship to Mr. Black."

"My mother was the late LeAndra Victoria Slayton. She had no real physical relationship to Sirius Black, he was just merely a pawn in her vicious attempt to gain power and seek revenge."

"Will you read to us the selected pages?"

"April 13, 1981: Today ratty Peter Petegrew came to me. He actually tried to talk to me about our days at Hogwarts… told me how he always admired me, etc. He has no clue what I could do to him or my pull with the Dark Lord. How is it possible that such a clueless dunce was allowed to join the ranks of a Death Eater? He prattled on about his fellow friends, and how they had all joined Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, and then the Dark Lord's purpose dawned on me… a name caught my ear. Lilly Evans, now Potter. I was surprised she married Potter, how she despised him at Hogwarts! She would much rather sit lakeside and read with darling Severus, leading his poor heart on. Most of the rats banter was about Lily, her beauty, how beautiful her home was… how beautiful her son was. An idea is beginning to form within me. Revenge and Glory for my master…can it be, I am an Evil Genius?!!?"

The voice coming from Miss Slayton did not sound like her own. It was cold and calculating, void of any kind of compassion. Suddenly, Harry didn't want her to continue. He wanted her to stop… he didn't want to hear what was coming!

Miss Slayton continued on, without looking up, "April 23, 1981- Meagan is nine today. She is still small for her age. She only looks six or seven. It matters not, really. The child has shown a knack for potions. I often find her pinching materials from darling Severus's lab and taking them under the Dark Lord's chair. My Lord seems not to mind. He has said he will formally adopt her once we are wed. Lucius should be honored that He has taken such an interest in her… his genetic material will be the Heir of Lord Voldemort! I have secured a small house next to the Potter's in Godric's Hollow. My Lord is reluctant to let me go, but it is all part of the plan. Unfortunately for me, there are worse duties to the plan. Wormtail, that slimy ignorant rat has proved to be a tougher nut to crack than I hoped. Seems he is not so spineless after-all. In order to obtain the position in the plan and retain information, I must maintain an extremely secret relationship with him. Outwardly, it is all part of the plan. Introduce me to the Potter-- the innocent next lady next door, who happens to be dating Potter's school mate… this my Master knows about… it is the hidden extremes that I have to take to control Wormtail that could get me killed. I am too young to die and my eye is on the throne. I WILL RULE WITH LORD VOLDEMORT!"

"July 2, 1981-- My plan is coming together beautifully. I am the perfect neighbor. Meagan had developed a firm attachment to the Potter's brat. We go pay visits daily. Lily and I shop together, cook together, gossip together. I am her best friend. We have even horrified her shrew of a sister together. Seems a waste that she only has a matter of weeks to live. They are the enemy. She stole Severus's heart from me. Even all of these years later he still pines for her. She lead him on… and now she is married to Potter, heir of Gryffindor, Dumbledore's perfect Head Boy, hero of the Quidditch pitch and all around prick. He and Black tried to kill my darling Severus. Oh sure, Potter saved him… That brings me to Black. My heart skips a beat waiting for his part in my plan! Of course it was Severus that inspired this part of the plan. Oh, not directly! He never speaks to me directly, unless he is bellowing about my brat. It was his hatred of Black and my desire to get revenge for him that was the real author of my plan! In a single night all of Godric Gryffindor's heirs, and Lily Evans will die and we will have Sirius Black to thank for it!"

Miss Slayton paused and looked at Harry across the silent courtroom. She lifted her heavy green eyes to meet his tear filled eyes. The look said it all. She didn't want him to have to hear it. The look silently pleaded him to run, and Harry wanted to.

In front of him, Sirius was red. His fists were clenched and he was breathing hard. He turned to face his godson and his face fell. He reached around and patted Harry's knee.

It seemed as if every eye in the courtroom, except for Fudge, who was greedily rubbing his hands together, had turn to see Harry's reaction. He wanted to scream at them all. Anger welled up over the hurt. Why did they have to look at him? Why couldn't they just listen and leave him alone! It was hard enough to hear without having to guard his reaction!

"Miss Slayton, please continue." Miss Collage gently reminded.

Miss Slayton had never taken her furrowed gaze from Harry. He gave her a slight nod, knowing she was waiting for a signal from him.

Quietly she read, "September 29, 1981-- I fear for my plan. That Ratty Wormy Git Petegrew went to my Dark Lord and begged for Lily Potter as a prize for his faithfulness and his information. He offered to take her off into oblivion with him once he publicly accuses Black of the murder… he envisions them running off to paradise for the rest of their days! She's a red head! She will fry in paradise, she is better off dead! And I had to stand back and listen to Him grant his wish! He gave me no choice… he threatened to leak information about the physical nature of my relationship with him. I fear My Lord's retaliation. I did it for the good of the Plan, for the Glory of Lord Voldemort… but My Lord does not like to share. Petegrew would die, that would be certain. If I told my Lord that he forced me, I would get the pleasure of torturing him… perhaps I would use a mouse trap on him… one finger at a time. Lily Potter must die! It is part of the plan. It is part of my revenge. She cannot live and keep haunting me! Lily and James and the brat will die, Sirius will be framed and Petegrew will disaperate out of my life FOREVER! With the Potter's out of the way, The Order will crumble and Lord Voldemort will rein over the world! I will rule at his side, with Meagan and the true Heir of Voldemort, who is this very moment growing inside of me. World Power is within my Grasp!

"October 31, 1981. Today is the day. It has all come together and this is the day. Lucius is heading wide spread attacks in neighborhoods of Order Members. When this is all said and done, the only thing that will be left of the Marauders is a tiny piece of Peter Petegrew's finger. Sirius Black will rot in Azkaban, right next to his werewolf friend (who will be permanently locked away after the rash of "werewolf" attacks in Sussex).

It has taken months and months of blood, sweat, manipulation and delicious deceit to get me to this triumphant moment! My Lord and I took our vows this morning, in a very simple ceremony. I am now the wife of the most powerful wizard of our day. Our child spent most of the ceremony bludgeoning me from the inside… kicking my innards so violently that I had to excuse myself and purge my morning meal. Meagan is thrilled. She has come to view My Lord as her father and spends hours with annoying chit-chat to her sister, who is now a visible lump in my robes. Lucius refused to attend the ceremony…he preferred to sulk elsewhere. Most of the other elite Death Eaters were there, before apparating to their respected parts of the country. My heart was aching, wishing that Darling Severus was the one I was sharing this moment with… but when you are chosen to be the wife of the Master, there is little room for objection and I am content. Our final wave will begin tonight and by Christmas, I will rule the world, and I will have my Darling Severus at my side."

Meagan slowly turned the page, choking back tears and noted, "This is the last entry.

"Little Meagan. I hope that one day you will see this, I am sending it to your grandparents to be safe. They will have no idea of the contents, nor will they be able to break the spell that opens it. It will only open for you. After you break the charm, anyone can read it, so be careful. I have left you with Minerva McGonagall for safe keeping. Well, actually, with Hagrid, but he will take you to her. You looked so peaceful huddled in all of those blankets as I left you. One day you may even remember that the sleeping potion I used was one you brewed yourself. You're a little big to be left on a doorstep but, I am afraid your life is in danger… as the heir of Lord Voldemort, you will be hunted. Professor McGonagall will keep you safe. No one can know you live, at least until you will be safe.

"The plan didn't go as we had hoped. He's Gone. The Dark Lord, my husband, your step-father is gone. Damn Lily for interfering. I don't know what happened, too much…Voldemort killed them and it backfired. He wasn't going to kill her, just James and the Baby. It was his plan! In a single flash, I saw the err of my ways. I watched my best friend give her life for her son… that is what being a mother is about… that is what life should be about. I had a friend. I didn't know what that felt back. Someone cared about me. The Dark Lord only saw me as a stepping stone in his quest for immortality- a wife and heir to use at will. This is not the life I would have chosen for you, had I not been blinded. Life is not about power or glory, it is about love and I have failed miserably. I don't deserve to live, I am taking my life into my own hands instead of allowing some auror the pleasure. Please don't hate me for this, my child, I am doing you a favor. I could never be the mother that a child deserves. Maybe one day you can go and live with your real father and little brother. He always did want you. I never did. You were just a block on my way to success, that turned out to be very handy at getting things for mommy. I am sorry it had to be this way, Meagan. I hope one day you will have the capacity to forgive me."

Miss Slayton's eyes were glued to those final words. Slowly, she closed the diary with out even looking up.

For a moment no one spoke. Most of the room looked down at the floor or fidgeted with their hands.

"No further questions" Miss Collage said at last. She slowly sat down at the defense table.

Cornelius Fudge stood up and with an evil grin, he cracked his knuckles as he walked to take his place in front of the witness stand.

"Well, this is certainly interesting testimony, Meagan. Certainly a triumph for the defense. Especially since the jury knows that it had to be authenticated to be in this court." Fudge spoke like a madman.

"But, Maybe, Just Maybe… there is a chance, that in the hands of a talented witch… with the propensity for black magic, that this diary could be a fraud!"

"I OBJECT!" Miss College called out, her eyes blazing at the Minister of Magic as she leapt to her feet. She was not alone, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had jumped to their feet as well, Snape dangerously close to his wand.

"Oh, No YOU DON'T, Luv!" Fudge said, manically rubbing his hands together. "You had your turn to prove the man's innocents! Now I am here to prove that ALL of you are in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Miss College looked to Isis Payton for help.

"Perhaps we should indulge the Minister, Miss College, just for a moment. This had better be good, Mr. Fudge," she cautioned slowly.

With a delighted squeal, Cornelius Fudge turned hungrily to the frightened Miss Slayton.

"Miss Slayton, please tell the jury who your birth parents are."

"LeAndra Slayton and Lucius Malfoy."

"And who is you step-father?"

"I have none."

"Miss Slayton, WHO Is Your Step-Father?"

"Tom Riddle"

"Who is?"

"Lord Voldemort," Miss Slayton said quietly, "But I don't claim him. Severus Snape has been more of a father to me than Lord Voldemort ever was!"

"Severus Snape was a Death Eater! And you didn't always feel that way toward Lord Voldemort! Tell me about the Christmas of 1981..."

"Christmas of 81? I was 9... It was my first Christmas at Hogwarts. I had to keep a low profile, or else the students would discover my presence… something that my Godmother was not ready to divulge to the student body. It was still too dangerous."

"The students weren't the only ones unaware of your presence, though were they? A certain young Potion's Master was also unaware of your presence, wasn't he?"

"Uh, well, he figured it out pretty quickly, I guess." she floundered.

"And how did he find out?" The insanity continued.

"He found me in his office one morning just after he arrived at the castle."

"What were you doing?"

"Looking through an advanced potions book…"

"Looking for?"

"A spell."

"To do what?"

"It was Christmas, Minister, I was but a small Child! You can't hold this against me!"

"Tell them what you wanted to find, Miss Slayton!"

"I was looking for a spell to bring my mom back, I missed her something terrible!"

"Was you mother the only one you wanted to bring back?"

"No, sir" she said quietly, suddenly very interested in her hands"

"Who ELSE, Miss Slayton?"

"I wanted to bring Lord Voldemort back, Alright! I had no idea how evil he was! I was a child and I missed my parents! My dad wouldn't take me and my mother and Voldemort were gone! I was alone with people I didn't know!" she summoned all her courage to hurl the answer right at Fudge's eager face.

"She wanted to bring Lord Voldemort back!" he cried triumphantly.

"Ms. Payton, I really must object to this line of questioning! We are not here to convict the child Miss Slayton was!" Miss Collage interjected.

"My dear, Pamela, May I call you that? I am merely trying to prove that your damning evidence could be a forgery in the hands of a brilliant young Death Eater." Fudge said as he turned on his heels, leaning back as he pivoted. His eyes blazed and he splayed his arms out in front of him as he bowed slightly.

"May I continue, Thank You."

"Miss Slayton, show me your arm."

Mr. Fudge, I really don't think that is necessary," came a surprising call from Benjamin Morales.

"Of course it is! Your arm!"

Slowly Miss Slayton lifted her sleeve and showed the inside of her right arm. Harry smiled to himself, knowing what ever she had been so carefully hiding was under her left sleeve. She proudly presented a bare arm to the Minister of Magic.

"The other arm Miss Slayton."

Miss Slayton lowered the sleeve of her robe and slowly rolled up her left sleeve. Slowly a jumbled mix of faded black ink and scars appeared on her forearm.

"Would you please hold your arm up so everyone can see?"

Miss Slayton reluctantly lifted her arm so that Isis Payton could have a good look at it and then moved her arm to the side for the jury to see, before finally moving it to the front for everyone else to view.

Gasps could be heard as the audience gazed on the small charcoal skull with the serpent coming from it's mouth. The tattoo was barely recognizable through the jumble of scars that crossed it, the implication stood out clear to the people at the trial. Miss Slayton appeared to be, or had been, a Death Eater.

"It's a muggle tattoo, Minister," Miss Slayton explained, "my mother had it put on my arm on my seventh birthday to show that I had been given to serve Lord Voldemort. It was not my choice."

Fudge acted as if he didn't hear Miss Slayton's explanation of the mark. He was reveling in his discovery as he turned to address the jury, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury… we can plainly see that the accountability of this witness is questionable. The proof of her loyalty is on her arm… she remains loyal to her Step…"

"That's a lie, Minister Fudge!" called Professor Snape angrily. "Meagan Slayton is no more loyal to Lord Voldemort than Mr. Potter here!"

Harry looked up to see Professor Snape's pointy finger aimed at his forehead. The Potion's Master was breathing hard as he stared in disbelief at the Minister of Magic, though he showed no sign of backing down.

"My dear Professor, tut tut at your outburst! You've had your turn to speak!" Fudge retorted, "Let her arm speak for itself, please."

"Then let those scars speak, as well! First of all that is a Muggle Tattoo, it can no more take you to the Dark Lord than you touching the Dragon tattoo that reportedly resides on your derriere! Secondly, Miss Slatyon tried to cut that tattoo off of her arm when she was fifteen. I found her swimming in her own blood because someone had seen the mark and made the very inferences you just made!" Snape spat.

"Mr. Snape, Please sit down!" Isis Payton called from the bench.

"Then perhaps it is as you infer, Professor, Miss Slayton is no more a Death Eater than Harry Potter. Mr. Potter has been in the presence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on more than one occasion and lived to tell about it… perhaps he is part of a younger…"

"Enough!" Roared Professor Dumbledore, "Miss Payton, I make a motion to strike Cornelius's interrogation of Miss Slayton from the record… he has not done anything to question the authenticity of the diary, but has spent time personally attacking her. I also move to call a recess and have the children removed from the trial. I will not have my students used as tools of manipulation!"

"Motion Granted, Professor Dumbledore, provided the children are done with their testimony."

"I have no further questions for them, Miss Payton" Pamela Collage stated matter-of-factly, her cold stare daring Fudge to say otherwise.

"Your honor, I have not questioned Harry Potter!" Fudge objected.

"I believe that you have questioned the children enough, Minister. Mr. Potter does not need the emotional stress of being questioned by you." Dumbledore said through clenched teeth.

"Very true, Headmaster," Miss Payton agreed, "Minister Fudge will not be allowed to question Mr. Potter. Not only do I believe it will lead us further from the objective, but I fear for the emotional status of Mr. Potter."

"I have had enough of people worrying about how I feel!" Harry stood up seething.

"You see, he does want to be questioned!" Fudge called out triumphantly.

"NO! I don't want to go on the stand, you will just try and manipulate my words so you can convict my godfather… that way you won't have to admit you locked away an innocent man for 12 years! I just want people to quit treating me like I am made of glass!"

"Very well, Mr. Potter," Isis Payton began slowly, "you, Ron and Hermione are excused from the rest of the trial. Mr. Morales, if you will entrust them to the care of some of your students, perhaps they might take in some of the local culture… go to Sonic or what ever your students do with their free time. That is, IF Professor Dumbledore agrees."

"I do believe that is a splendid idea, Miss Payton. It will give these students a chance to absorb a different culture." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he looked at Harry.

"Headmaster, do you believe it is wise to unleash Mr. Potter and Company on an unsuspecting Muggle community?" Professor Snape interjected.

"I am sure that Mr. Potter is capable of handling himself on a fine Saturday afternoon in the city. It will be an enlightening experience… you know how much fun these Texan's can be."

Harry couldn't help but think that Dumbledore might be alluding to a previous visit. Professor Snape blushed and relinquished his argument.

"Well, if it is settled, Court is recessed for 20 minutes." Miss Payton announced a slight smile on her tight lips.


	34. On the Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it. Most of the places are/were real in this chapter. I am close to the end of what was originally written before Order of the Phoenix. What that means is I am still working on the rest of story. It is quickly drawing to a close. Be patient with me as I begin to work on this bugger… I have hardly touched it in years. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**On the Town**

With the bang of a gavel, the courtroom exploded into action. People stood and visited amongst themselves, some stretching slightly. Mr. Pelzanie entered and collected the diary. His walk was a little stiffer this time and there were feathers hanging out of the collar of his shirt. He glared at Miss Chamberlain as he passed her. Miss Chamberlain, not one to pass up an opportunity, acted as if she were heading for her wand, causing Mr. Pelanzie to flinch.

A crowd began to gather around Miss Slayton. A certain taller red head caught Harry's eye and he tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Ron, look" he hissed.

"Cor- it's Charlie… and he looks angry. When did he get here?"

"He slipped in when they brought the diary in." Hermione answered wryly.

The trio watched as Charlie hissed a few words at the young woman before leading her quickly out the door.

"That looks like a fight if I ever saw one." Ron claimed.

"You wouldn't know a fight if it hit you." Hermione snapped.

"Are you saying that didn't look like a fight?"

"No, that's not what I am saying…"

"He did look, pretty upset, Hermione…" Harry interrupted.

"UGH! Forget it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Any further discussion of the subject was halted by the appearance of Professor Dumbledore and Benjamin Morales. Even before Harry noticed Dumbledore's presence at his side, he detected Benjamin's expensive cologne as it assaulted his nose. Expensive or not, he smelled evil. There was a slight throb in his scar, as well, further alerting him to the potential danger of the haughty young man.

"I have assembled a group of students who are willing to take you into Abilene and show you the sights." he drawled slowly.

"Mr. Morales and his students will fill you in on what is expected of you. As I understand it, the Wizardry Community has certain agreements with the city leaders, and they are to be followed to the letter. Relations have been strained as of late, so it is of extreme importance that the Muggle's and their space are respected. Do you understand?" Professor Dumbledore asked gravely.

"Yes, Headmaster." The trio committed in unison.

"Well, then, I will leave you to Mr. Morales. Enjoy your time. This is a fascinating place and there are many great places to eat… make sure to have the students take you to one of the local eateries, exclusive to Abilene…Oh, and should they happen to take you to Pizza America, be sure to bring back a slice or two for me. I don't believe I have ever had a more delightful piece of pizza."

With that, the headmaster disappeared back into the crowd in the courtroom.

"Follow me, you three." Benjamin Morales said curtly, his demeanor changing instantly. His eyebrows lowered and his walk changed. Suddenly, Mr. Morales seemed very dangerous indeed. Harry's scar began to throb more intensely.

He led them to a grove of trees where they came face to face with a two very unhappy looking students.

"Shilrey…" he said, nodding toward a slight girl with dancing blue eyes and a head full of thick, wiry, dish-water blond springy curls.

She had so much hair, Harry wondered how it was possible for her to hold up her head. She wore a black baby doll tee over a skin tight, long sleeve, lime green shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her faded, black, baggy jeans were so long that only the tip of her hot pink Converse peeked out. Her wrists were covered in a myriad of braided bracelets and five different plastic watches. She almost looked like someone took fashion magazines from several eras and threw them in a blender.

"Ty-Brandon…" Benjamin introduced the second student.

Ty-Brandon was tall and lanky with black hair and hazel eyes. He had a couple of day's worth of facial hair, making him look too old to be a student at a wizardry academy. He wore tight blue jeans, a belt with a large silver buckle and a heather t-shirt bearing the name "Lusky-Ryons." His brown leather cowboy boots were well worn and caked with mud. Harry had noticed him off in the distance this morning, helping pick up what little was left of the storm debris.

Ty-Brandon took a long look at Hermione, causing her to blush and Ron to step a little closer to her.

"This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Professor Dumbledore trusts you two to take them into town and show them a good clean time. And Ty-Brandon, if Ranger Carter has to bring you back to the fort this time, you will be curbed."

"Yes, sir." Ty-Brandon sighed and held out his hand.

"Now, you understand that you are to pick up Bonnie on the way to doing what ever y'all are gonna do, right?" The duo nodded and Benjamin handed a single key on a bright orange key chain to Ty-Brandon.

"Mind your speed, boy. The sheriff's been complaining again. He complains too loud and I am going to have Muggle officials from Jones and Taylor Counties breathing down my neck. That university is putting pressure on them to get rid of us… don't give them a reason."

He turned and walked away from the students, giving Harry's scar much needed relief. Ty-Brandon and Shilrey turned and started to walk toward the gates. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other before silently following them.

"WAIT!" came the sound of Texas twang from behind them.

Harry turned around to see Miss Chamberlain running up to them.

"Harry, Hermione wait!" She called again (Hermione came out her-Mhyh-neeh).

"Hi, Miss Chamberlain." Shilrey greeted her.

"Miss Adams." Miss Chamberlain said with a nod, before turning back to Harry. "Harry, you don't have any spending money. I don't know why the headmaster didn't think of it… but S… Professor Snape pointed it out to me… Anyway, here is some money. Miss Adams and Miss Vinson will help you with the denominations, though it is easy enough you should be able to figure it out. Don't expect any help from tall dark and moody here." she said, referring to Ty-Brandon.

"Aw, Miss Chamberlain." Ty-Brandon blushed.

"He's not as tough as he tries to be." she gave an exaggerated stage whisper and a wink. "I have to get back to the trial now; they need me, but have a good time, hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'm" All five students said in unison, their accents clashing like an out of tune orchestra.

"Y'all ready?" Shilrey asked.

"Yup" Ron tried (and failed) to mimic their brogue"

"Let's go then!" Ty-Brandon said and headed out the gate at a jog, almost as if he expected someone to change their mind and make them stay. The others followed at his heels, like baby ducks following their mother.

Faster than anyone could have apparated, Harry and his friends had gone out the gate and not-so-cautiously crossed the road that separated the fort from the field parking lot.

They piled into an old tan Bonneville that Harry could have sworn was one of the decoy junk cars. To say that the car had seen better days would be a gross understatement! There was a huge dent in the back passenger door, paint was chipped and the interior was all but shredded. None the less, it had room to comfortably seat all five of the students.

Ron, Harry and Hermione aimed for the back seat, but Shilrey beat Harry out for the last seat. Unsure of how Ty-Brandon might react, he cautiously slid in the front seat. The gangly cowboy seemed not to notice or care who sat in the seat next to him.

Harry watched him as he adjusted the rear-view mirror, side mirrors and seat, all the while muttering something about another student who had borrowed the car last. As he cranked the engine, heavy metal music came blaring out of the speakers at alarming levels.

"Damn IT! What is THAT?" Ty-Brandon shouted, quickly changing over to a local country station.

"Mathias used the car last… you know how he is."

"Who is Mathias?" asked Ron curiously.

"One of the students here thinks he's some hot musician or something. He couldn't play the guitar to save his life, but no one can convince him that." Shilrey explained batting her eyes at Ron.

By this time, Ty-Brandon had pulled out on to the road and was headed back into town. Harry focused on the bleak landscape whizzing past the window.

"What are we gonna do, Ty? We got to show these Brit's a good time!" Shilrey called over the front seat.

"Oh, Can we go to the Buffalo Gap Giant Settlement?" Hermione asked enthusiastically, prompting simultaneous eye rolling from Shilrey and Ron (and subsequent giggles from the curly blonde).

"We ain't allowed down that far south. There is some agreement with one of the local universities… Phantom Hill students are only allowed so far without a teacher's escort." Ty-Brandon explained, looking in the mirror at Hermione.

"Besides, it's terribly dull! Let's go to Sonic! It's not far from where Bonnie's school! We can see if the sand volley ball pit is open."

"I think Headmaster Dumbledore wanted Pizza America." Ty-Brandon said impatiently.

"So, we pick it up before we go back to the Fort!" Shilrey whinned, "Besides, Headmaster Dumbledore has Pizza America EVERY time he comes here."

"Does he come often?" Harry inquired.

"Not so much this year. Him and Mrs. McGonagall used to come couple times a semester to see Miss Slayton."

Ty-Brandon now aimed the car into town and slowly, signs of civilization came into view. They passed several dilapidated businesses, a private Christian school and the largest of the three universities in town. As they passed the school, Shilrey stuck her tongue out at it.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"That is the school that is trying to have The Phantom Hill Academy run out of town. Only one witch in the history of the fort has graduated from there… and that was because she was living as a Muggle at the time. Miss Chamberlain didn't start using her powers until later… really until she met Miss Slayton." Shilrey explained with limited patients.

"So Ron, do you play Quidditch?" she asked twirling her hair.

"Uh, yeah, I am the Keeper for the Gryffindor Team." He blushed.

"Oooh, really? You're a Gryffindor? You must be very brave."

Hermione rolled her eyes and inched closer to Ron, who was sitting between the two girls.

"Hmph! Ron, brave?" Hermione snorted.

"I am plenty brave, Hermione." Ron snapped angrily.

Hermione sulked into silence, as Ty-Brandon, unbeknownst to Hermione, watched in the rear-view mirror.

Harry tried to ignore the blatant flirting and sulking going on in the back seat. Instead, he watched the town pass by. They had passed several fast food restaurants and another school before turning behind a gas station into a shopping center parking lot.

Waiting outside the dilapidated discount store, turned institution of higher learning, stood the most-- second most, beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. Her long black curls hung down the middle of her back and framed her exotically tanned skin. Her dark eyes were framed by thick looooong lashes. She wore a purple and orange broomstick skirt and a flowing black peasant's blouse. As she approached the car, music came from her ankles… The closest thing that Harry could come to equating to would be a gypsy.

"Hey, Ty-Brandon, Shilrey," she said, tossing her back pack in through the back window and heaving herself into the front seat next to Harry. She smelled exotic, sensual…like patchouli and cinnamon.

She adjusted herself in the seat and Harry noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. She wore a beaded leather strap around her ankles and her toes, as well as several toe rings and lime green polish, but the souls of her feet were bare. He couldn't believe it, especially considering the temperature of the pavement. The heat didn't seem to bother her though, so he let her bare toes filter to the back of his mind.

"Hey, Bonnie" Shilrey said, inching closer to Ron.

"Y'all the imports?" Bonnie asked Harry.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Harry and that's Ron…"

"And I'm Hermione," Hermione said as she thrust her hand over the front seat, much to the annoyance of Shilrey.

"Oooh! I just love yer accent. It's so sophisticated…kinda like "My Fair Lady." Bonnie cooed.

"And she ought to know," Shilrey directed at Harry, "she just got done playing 'Liza Doolittle at one of the community theaters."

Bonnie turned to Harry and rolled her eyes, "It wasn't much really…"

"Sure it was! Even the Reporter…"

"So, Hermione, huh? Great name! Shakespeare?"

"Yes." Hermione confirmed, blushing slightly.

"Shakespeare??!! What was your mother thinking?" Shilrey cried. She wore a Dursley style face.

"At least her parents weren't so drunk that they couldn't spell the name right on the birth certificate, SHIRLEY." Ty-Brandon said dryly.

"Hey-- Momma said that was the best mistake Rick ever made! She though it was pretty."

"I think Hermione's name is pretty, too." Ty-Brandon announced, ending the conversation. Hermione blush deepened at the lanky Texan's compliment.

"I'm starving' y'all! Where we eatin?" Bonnie asked.

"WE haven't decided yet." Shilrey responded.

"I though Professor Dumbledore wanted to eat us to bring some Pizza America back, I assumed we were eating there." Hermione retorted.

"Oooh, I could so go for some of Paulo's breadsticks!" Bonnie exclaimed. "How does the best pizza in the world sound to you, Harry?"

"Er, sounds great, I think."

"Is it really the best pizza in the world?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Do you talk funny?" Ty-Brandon replied sarcastically.

"If you like drinking GREASE" snapped Shilrey at the same time. Ron looked bewildered between the two.

"I don't talk funny," He sniffed, and then added sheepishly, "Pizza actually sounds really good."

"That settles it. Shilrey, we'll drive past Sonic and you can wave at it." Ty-Brandon said, pulling the car out into a wide five lane road.

Shilrey sulked as they passed by the Sonic and its batting cages and sand volley-ball pit. Harry had to admit, it looked like a great place to spend a Saturday afternoon, but his stomach growled at the prospects of pizza.

Along the way, Ty-Brandon drove over a bridge that howled in pain. Bonnie explained that the Muggles called it the singing bridge and had some long technical explanation for the noise that it made, but the bridge was, in fact, actually crying. A Wizard Contracting company built the bridge with a sense of humor in mind. It was enchanted to cry out whenever a car passed over it.

As they headed through downtown, Ty-Brandon detoured down Cypress Street and showed off some of the buildings. Most enchanting was the Paramount Theater with its own version of a bewitched ceiling. It was actually a pretty ingenious Muggle contraption that projected the moving clouds on the ceiling.

He also explained that the tall building, the second tallest in town, used to be the wizardry center of the South, second only to Salem in the US. That was until one of the local universities gained too much influence and had the operations shut down. The building, that had once masked itself as a posh hotel, had then become low-income housing. Shilrey declared it was not a place you wanted to visit in the daylight, much less go at night. She also sited that the elevators hadn't worked right since the magical properties were taken out of the building and now you ran the chance of getting stuck between floors, or worse, dropped 15 stories. Harry found himself rolling his eyes at her over dramatization.

The one thing that struck both Harry and Hermione was how this town could have several old rundown looking houses and then right next to them have on incredibly up-kept, nice home. As they drove down a street simply called N 6th, the two English imports tried to predict where the nice home would interject into a relatively poor area.

A little further down, they passed by one of the local High Schools. Harry stared in aw at its size. Ron was a little less tactful.

"Bloody Hell! You mean that is where just four years of Muggle students go? The school is bigger than Hogwarts! What are all of the black and gold ribbons for?"

"School spirit. School colors are black and gold."

"Once you go Black you can never go Back." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie! That is not what that line means!" Shilrey snapped in horror.

"Better than bleeding the other schools colors!" Bonnie retorted, loosing no enthusiasm.

"At least red and blue are biologically correct!" Shilrey growled back.


	35. Food for the Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am just borrowing it. Reviews encourage posting… The a/n on the previous chapter was really intended for this chapter. Its Friday… its been a long week and I know you will forgive me since I am giving you an extra chapter.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Food for the Soul**

Shilrey pointed out various parts of the school as Ty-Brandon turned right onto a street named after the Texas state bird. They then passed the school's student parking lot, which was large enough to have an entire football field marked off on half of it.

"Well, you know, the oldest marching band in the state has to have a life size place to practice." Bonnie said proudly. Ty-Brandon revealed that Bonnie attended classes at Phantom Hill, one class at the high school and two the local junior college.

After the parking lot and the school came the schools gigantic athletic fields, tennis courts a planetarium and the school district's administration building. All and all, there was at least a three block stretch of the street that was taken up for the school district.

As Harry finished marveling at the school and its amenities, a sign with a large Italian man in a chef's hat, holding a pizza high above his head came into view. There were hundreds of light bulbs all around the man.

"Pizza America," Hermione read as they turned left into the parking lot. The building was small and it looked like someone had broken the legs of an A frame, squashing it a bit. There were windows all across the deep red and black brick front and the doors were on the sides.

Entering the side closest to the Dairy Queen, right next door, Harry had to take a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim, dark wood interior. The windows were lined by red and blue seated Formica booths, each with a pedestal for the pizza, parmesan cheese and red pepper flakes. Across the front of the store, the kitchen was windowed off. One window was painted red and had cardboard cutouts of the pizza sizes. A board across the back of the kitchen listed all of the varied ingredients, that is, if you could see them through the flying discs of dough. The warm air smelled of yeast and baking pizza, a smell that was as close to heaven as Bonnie's perfume. Harry's mouth began to water.

A slightly over-weight, middle aged Italian man hung up the phone at the back of the kitchen and approached the front. He wiped his hands on his white apron as he approached.

"'Ey Paulo! Fly some of that Pie over here!" called out Ty-Brandon.

"'Ey! It's some of the Phantom Hill Kids! What'll it be today, Ty?"

"Breadsticks!" Bonnie called out before Harry could say a word.

"Salad!" Shilrey said coyly, batting her eyes at Ron as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Uh, looks like were having the Family Special… with the Special. Oh, and we need the Dumbledore Prize Package To-Go."

"That it," Paulo asked. "What about you, beautiful?" He turned his attention to Hermione.

"Water, please." She said shyly. Now it was Shilrey's turn to roll her eyes.

"Any thing for you, Miss. Just keep talkin' so I can hear that beautiful accent. Don't let these two-bit hicks do all the talkin. 'Specially that one!" He pointed at Bonnie, who curtsied. "She's trouble." He laughed as he walked away to wash his hands and start on the pizzas.

"Oh, if he only knew what kinda of trouble I could be" Bonnie purred in Harry's ear. Harry blushed as the warm air tickled his ear. It sort of made him feel giddy, then, catching Ron's look, he felt guilty.

"Hey, Harry… have you heard from my sister?" He asked, a bit maliciously.

"Er, um, no, actually. I am supposed to fill her in on the details tonight and owl her ahead of us." He said looking at the floor.

"Hey, did you hear mention of the trial? Paulo asked placing a salad in a clear plastic container on the counter and sliding it out to them. "They hung the snake yet?"

"Can't hang an innocent man!" Ron declaired.

"Innocent! I have seen cats with canaries in their mouth more innocent than that man!"

"He is too innocent! I wouldn't be here if he weren't!" snapped Harry in a rage. His messy mop shifted on his forehead and his scar became visible.

"Hoppin' Horny Toads!" Paulo shouted, "you're Harry Potter! Well, I'll be danged! Innocent you say? Even after he killed your parents?"

"He didn't kill my parents! Death Eater's killed my parents and Sirius is not a Death Eater!" with that he sulked off to a booth on the side of the building, away from the front counter. Bonnie followed.

"Hey, I believe you. I mean, if you say he's innocent after all you've been through, then he's innocent." She said softly.

"Minister Fudge thinks differently." Harry mumbled.

"Do you think he will make it? You think he's gonna go free?"

"Um, I really shouldn't talk about it…," he hesitated, "but yeah, I think he'll be free. I sure hope so. Maybe then I can get away from my aunt and uncle's house and have a chance at a normal life."

"There is no such thing as a normal life when you're a wizard, Harry," she smiled at him briefly. Her smile fell.

"So, is Ron's sister your girlfriend or something?"

"Erm, Yeah. She is. Ginny. She's great. Ron's a bit protective of her, though… and so are all of her other brothers."

"Did one of them come with you? Ron's other brother's I mean."

"No, Headmaster Dumbledore only brought me, Hermione, Ron, Miss Slayton and Snape."

"I saw a red headed guy come in from the floo station before I left for the school… he looked just like Ron, only older." she explained.

"Nope, must have been a coincidence. We're the only ones that I know of… Snape probably should have stayed at home, but he won't let Miss Slayton out of his sight."

"He seldom does. It was worse when she was teaching here and he didn't get to visit often. He would sit in on her classes then. Miss Slayton didn't think too highly of it… Ms. Chamberlain is good at distracting him, though."

"I've noticed. I am hoping we make it home before they spill blood."

"Nah. They wouldn't hurt each other. Ms. Chamberlain is all bark and no bite. She's a good actress."

"Is she now?"

"Yeah, I do a lot of work at the community theater she is chair for. The Muggles have no clue… heck, half the wizardry community has no clue Ms. Chamberlain is out of the broom closet! She has a degree from the biggest university in town… only witch to make that accomplishment!

"We always had fun when she and Miss Slayton taught Muggle Studies together. Miss Slayton has done a lot for the wizardry community around here, really brought things up. Y'all are lucky to have her."

"Yeah, I guess so."

From across the restaurant, Harry could hear Shilrey's shrill laughter as she laughed at something Ron said. Harry could also hear Hermione's snort loud and clear.

"Shilrey is all over Ron." Bonnie observed.

"So Hermione's noticed."

"Are they an item?"

"Nah, not yet… I bet it will happen. Ron wouldn't know if a girl liked him even if they screamed it in his ear, a bit thick, he is. Hermoine's a bit the same way… thick."

"Think maybe Shilrey will nudge them along?" Bonnie asked back.

Harry never got a chance to answer her. At that moment, Shilrey, Ron and Hermione slid into the booth. Shilrey made a huge production of sitting next to Ron, causing Hermione to angrily slide in next to Bonnie. Ron tried to give Hermione an exasperated look, but failed miserably. Hermione slammed the Styrofoam cups into the table.

"Here, Ron, Go get drinks for you and Shilrey." she snapped.

Shilrey triumphantly slid out of the booth, allowing Ron out. Harry followed, picking up cups for Bonnie and Hermione.

"'What would you like, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Water, please," she snapped, still angry. "Uh, Thanks, Harry." she added sheepishly.

"Bonnie?"

"Dr. Pepper, of course!" she rattled off in a fake French accent. Her eyes danced with mischief. Shilrey rolled her eyes at her friend and gave an amused snort.

The boys walked around the corner, passing Ty-Brandon, who was carrying a box wafting mouth watering aromas. Harry paused for a split second as the he passed.

"Hey-a Harry, grab them other two To-Go boxes on the counter, will ya? The girls might die if they don't get the salad and breadsticks." he called over his shoulder. Harry nodded at him.

"'Mione's gone mental, I swear, Harry. She acts as if Shilrey poisoned her cat or something." Ron whispered at the drink fountain.

"Shilrey isn't exactly being nice to her."

"She seems nice enough, she's real friendly."

"You can't be that oblivious, Ron, can you?" Harry whined.

"Oblivious to what?" Ron asked, genuinely confused.

"Never mind, then. Forget it. Hermione will get over it once we get home. I just wouldn't mention Shilrey's name for a while."

"Right." It was evident that Ron was still clueless, but at least he was playing along. Harry thought it might make his life a little easier when they got back to Hogwarts.

"What's with Bonnie?" Ron asked. There was almost a threatening hint in his tone.

"Nothing… I mean, she's cool and all… but" he faltered, "I told her about Ginny."

"Good Mate. Ginny would hex her from here to oblivion if she could have seen you, though," Ron before he walked back to the booth.

Harry was the last to sit back down in the booth. By the time he got back to the table with the bread sticks, Ron had switched sides of the table and was now sitting next to Hermione. Shilrey looked agitated and Ty-Brandon was trying desperately to keep up with Hermione in a conversation about local lore. As usual, Hermione had done her homework and knew more than Ty-Brandon. His cheeks were deeply flushed.

Harry sank his mouth around an oozing slice of pizza. The toppings were sliding off the home made crust. What made it as far as his mouth danced on his tongue. It was the best slice of pizza he had ever tasted. Everything was fresh, the vegetables still crisp, but not too crisp, the cheese was melty but not so hot it formed a sticky burning mess in your mouth. He polished off the slice quickly and, then, grabbing a plastic fork from the pile on the table (thoughtfully brought by Ron), he gobbled up the toppings that had slid of the slice.

Next, he dove his fingers into a dish of melted butter and seasoning to fish out a two-bite sized breadstick. He didn't like the breadsticks as much as the pizza, but they were still good. There was enough garlic on them to ward off a slough of vampires-- and maybe a few girls as well, he thought.

"Ron, Harry, y'all play Quidditch?" Bonnie asked, interrupting the new found silence.

"Ron is the Keeper for the Gryffindor team," Shilrey said proudly.

"Yeah, but Harry was the youngest Seeker for a hundred years." Ron bragged back.

"Ty, we got time to run out to Sweetwater-- Show them the All-Star's Pitch." Bonnie told her lanky friend, "They normally have a practice about this time on Saturdays."

"Won't be there…All-Stars are playing the Cannon's this week. What a killin' that's gonna be. There will be orange spilled allover the place."

"No way, the Cannons are going to pulverize the All-Stars!" Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"All-Stars are ranked 1st this year! There is no way those second rate Brits are gonna beat the number one team!" Ty-Brandon countered.

"Well, what are the Cannon's ranked?" asked Shilrey. Both Ty-Brandon and Ron whipped their heads in her direction and stared at her like she just asked what color the sky was.

"Chudley Cannons are ranked LAST." Ty-Brandon trumpeted.

"Still- we could take them out there, show them the pitch and maybe let them invest in some real Quidditch merchandise." Bonnie said, trying to easy the rivalry.

"Sweetwater is only about 40 miles from here. Closest you will get to a real team's practice field," she said to Ron. "It will be fun!"

Harry felt like mentioning that they went to the Quidditch World Cup the year before, but decided against it.

"We could do…" Ty-Brandon started.

"Isn't 40 miles kind of far?" Hermione asked.

"Only half an hour drive… Ty's done it in 20 minutes before. We could be back at the fort in a coup…" Bonnie started to explain.

At that moment a man dressed in full wizardry robes and a tall pointy hat ran into the restaurant. His face was brightly flushed and his eyes were wide. He was breathing hard.

"Its OVER!" He shouted, "Paulo, Paulo! It's over!"

"What's over Harlen?" Paulo asked, coming around from the kitchen door, drying his hands on a white towel stuck in his apron.

"Sirius Black's Trail! Its Over!"

Paulo flew into action, running into the back of the store, producing a TV on a cart and wheeled it to the front of the store. With the flick of a hidden wand, Paulo had the TV on and was using his wand to flip channels.

"Magical Broadcasting Company," Bonnie whispered to the bewildered imports. "Wizardry laws are much more lax here, we are totally blended with the Muggle culture. They just don't know it."

With a wide eyed stare, though not as wide eyed or bewildered as Ron, Harry turned his attention back to the TV.

"The Muggles called the OJ Simpson trial the Trial of the Century. Let me tell you, folks, OJ cannot touch this trial! We are going to Arleana Jimenez live in the field." A perky, middle aged, blond witch, wearing too much makeup, announced from a wood paneled set. The camera cut to a very attractive black witch in a navy suit and spiked heals, standing in front of the brick and stone building where Harry had been this morning.

"I am standing in front of the Main Hall at The Phantom Hill Academy, where the Sirius Black trial has just come to an abrupt end. All of the court is filing past us as we speak… though no word on a verdict just yet. Head Officer of the Office of Magical Affairs has imposed a Temporary Gag Order on the court and is holding the British Minister of Magic, Sirius Black, Hogwart's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and several other key members of the trial in the courtroom. Her ruling is to be accepted by Wizardry Jurisdictions world wide. The implications of what went on there could have Global impact on our safety. WBC has learned that Aurors are now on High Alert for dark activity. With the uncertainty of You-Know-Who's return, OMA and MOM officials are standing guard to protect the peace and secrecy of our kind."

"Arleana, do you know anything yet? And how long is this gag order in place?" Came the voice from the studio.

"Now, while the verdict is not known, I have learned that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's second in command was formally named in this trial by a former Death Eater and that Meagan Slayton, a former teacher here at Phantom Hill and Hogwart's graduate, did testify. What we don't know is who's side she spoke for or the nature of her testimony. Also in attendance was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Black is credited with turning his parents over in a Halloween killing that left young Potter an orphan."

"And the Gag-Order?" repeated the voice from the studio.

"Temporary- Momentary. Only until Isis Payton can notify Heads of State in other Wizardry Nations. She herself will come out and announce the jury's verdict."

"And do you know who Harry Potter testified for?"

"I do not know the specifics of the trial. I imagine he testified for Minister Fudge and the Prosecution." Arleana Jimenez said.

"Shows what she knows!" Ron scoffed, his mouth now void of pizza.

"Alright, there, Harry?" Hermione asked tenderly, as the trio instinctively moved together.

Through his apprehension, Harry was aware of his friends and grateful for their presence. Even their new friends stood a little closer. Warmth engulfed him and he knew, no matter what the trial's ruling was, his friends- new and old- were there for him. Sure, his three new friends hadn't been through what he, Ron and Hermione had been through, but it was nice to have them there all the same.

"… And now we go back to Arleana Jimenez live at The Fort Phantom Hill Academy, in where Isis Payton is about to deliver the jury's verdict in the Most Pivotal Wizardry Trial in History."

Silently, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. They became the impenetrable field that had protected Harry so many times before.

Isis Payton approached an oak podium slowly. She raised her hands in a manner the trio had seen Dumbledore do so many times. Instantly the crowd hushed and the only thing that could be heard was the snapping of cameras and the scratching of quills.

"It has been my pleasure to preside over this historical trial and to finally deliver justice for many families that were affected by the tragic events fourteen years ago. It has been an emotional day, full of painful testimony but I am pleased to give you the jury's verdict…"

Silence fell over the small pizza place and also a hush fell across the crowd at Phantom Hill. Harry found himself holding his breath.

"After deliberating for only thirty minutes, the jury returned a verdict of Not Guilty."

As she spoke, Sirius Black, Pamela Collage, Minister Fudge, Headmaster Dumbledore and several other key members of the trial all came to stand behind her.

The crowd on TV erupted into a wild frenzy. Questions flew from every corner. Most people in attendance expressed the sense of injustice over the ruling.

"Now, NOW." Isis Payton said over the din, "I know what we all thought we saw on those Muggle streets, but sufficient evidence was given to prove otherwise. We had the whole plan, including the plot to frame Sirius Black, in writing from who we believed was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Second In Command. Records that were authenticated by Ministry and OMA officials, prior to knowing any content, of course. This verdict will stand on record with International Wizardry Courts, including the Wizengamot," she said with a hard look at Fudge, "and is not without restrictions. First of all, I am releasing Sirius Black into the supervision of Albus Dumbledore for a period no less than six months. While under this supervision, Black is not to interact with Hogwart's students, save his god son. Also, Black must undergo a psychiatric evaluation by St. Mungo's world renowned Mental Medimagus team and no less than six months psychotherapy. In addition, he must cooperate with the Medimagus Research and Analysis team so we might understand what effects the Dementors had on him. At the end of the six month period- In October, his case will be re-evaluated. If Sirius Black is cleared by St. Mungo's and it remains clear that he is not associated with any dark magic- he will be free to live his life as he chooses."

"Did you hear that Harry?" Sirius Black called out to the cameras from behind Isis Payton, "I'm FREE!" His smile spread from ear to ear. Harry had never seen a happier man in his life.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Black!" reporters began to call out from the crowd. Isis Payton stood aside and allowed Sirius to the front; that is after he stopped hugging his lawyer.

"What's it like to be freed after all these years?" A reporter shouted above the crowd.

"I feel like a ton of bricks has been lifted off of me. The sun is brighter, the air is cleaner- I have never seen such a beautiful site!" 

"That's cause yer in Texas!" shouted someone. The crowd laughed.

"Are you angry at the Ministry of Magic for wrongly accusing you?"

Sirius turned sharply to the young blonde witch that had yelled the question. A strange look came over his face and he paused for a moment, taking a second to glance to his right where Cornelius Fudge stood.

"No," he said slowly, "No, I am not mad. The ministry used what evidence it had at the time, and based on the best available information, they did what they could to uphold justice. The plan to frame me was well planned and every single detail was accounted for. I cannot blame the Ministry for convicting me, given the situation; I would have done the same in their shoes."

A look of surprise came over Fudge's face as he stared at free man. Harry could see him shift uncomfortably and finger the collar of his robes as the press turned to him.

"Mr. Fudge- tell us who the real Second in Command to You-Know-Who is and do you intend to prosecute them?"

"Well, uh, ehem," he started clearing his throat, "There will be no further investigation into He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Alleged Second in Command for the simple fact that she is no longer alive. LeAndra Slayton was found dead in the Forbidden Forest, in Scotland, in November of 1981."

From behind Fudge, a blur of brown hair flew from the where everyone was gathered outside the Main Hall, as Miss Slayton ran to escape the questions. She was followed closely behind by a tall angry red head.

"See, I told you there was someone there that looked just like Ron." Bonnie whispered to Harry.

"Hey! Charlie's on TV!" Ron exclaimed, "And he looks mad about something…"

"He's been mad the entire time he's been here!" Hermione reminded him.

Harry could care less about what Miss Slayton and Charlie were arguing about this time. He could care less that his friends seemed to know that Charlie showed up and he didn't. That wasn't important to him at this moment. What effect could it have on him? His Godfather was free! No more Dursleys! He could live with Sirius and have a chance for a normal life for a change! He began to let his mind wonder, imagining the scene when he told the Dursleys that he wouldn't be staying with them anymore. He knew they would be just as happy as he was. Heck, he might even get Dudley his own owl; that would really irk Uncle Vernon…

"Harry!" Bonnie called, snapping him to attention.

"Huh?" Harry shook his head as he realized all the entire group of people was looking at him.

"Ty-Brandon asked if you wanted to go back to the Fort and see your Godfather." Shilrey repeated slowly, as if speaking to an infant.

"You had better believe it!" Harry nodded grinning' ear to ear.

"Heya, Paulo. I thought you gave up on that TV 'long time ago." came a heavily accented Spanish voice from behind the counter.

Paulo turned and looked at the young man that had just set a large pizza box and bottle of Dr. Pepper on the counter.

"Order for Dumbledore?" he called into the microphone next to the window before Paulo could answer.

"Just thought I would try one more time, Ricky. Harlen and me, we are in this role playing game… and it has its own satellite channel. There was a big event… I wanted to show the kids. Guess I should've known."

The young man looked at his boss like he was insane. Slowly he turned and returned to tossing pizzas.

"Muggle as they come," Paulo whispered to the group with a wink. "He can't see what's on the TV."


End file.
